


The Ending of Red/赤之终末

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, NC17, Not a Love Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 96,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “……这是我最后的陈述。”“这是一个得到一切，又失去一切的……女人的故事。”"This is my final report.""This is the story about a woman that  got everything and lost everything."*《黑海之下》女主角个人经历，人设补完（也可作为独立作品阅读）*可能主要是个相声合集——写完了，但好像不是相声，怎么回事.jpg*狗血使人快乐*已完结，感谢阅读*2019.6.28追加番外1篇*This work is completed.Thanks for reading.





	1. 自白书

 

 

“我知道，或许这部手记将不会有被公开的可能——又或是只会被有选择性地公开部分章节，隐去我所叙述的，涉及到如今被称为‘陛下’的那个男人及其他尚在人世的对象的部分；我亦知或许我想传达到的对象，或许会认为这不过是我到死都在伪装掩饰的又一次尝试罢了，但我还是决定写下来。”

 

“我希望这部手记能送到我的孩子们手里——我仍存于世的四个孩子：我的长子，也就是和北境的陛下生下的皇太子；我和黑拉尔的领主*生下的孩子奥托普*；我和塔克里将军*生下的孩子塔贺拉；以及受我庇护长大，我视为女儿的阿芒迪娜。”

 

“我无意为自己的行为开脱，又或者说事已至此，在世人或是将来看到这本手记的人眼中，这只能视为狡辩，但即便是站在法庭上的犯人亦可为自己辩护，何况我作为一系列事件的核心，若是一直保持缄默直至死亡，那么千百代之后的人讲起这段历史，只能探究其他人的态度，却唯独缺失了我的立场，又或是先入为主使用时人对我的揣测，这即便是对于犯人的我而言，未免也不太公平吧？哪怕只是想让我的后代们知道，我为何在那些时刻选择了那些行为，因此我决定写下来——”

 

“我决定将自己的一切，我在所有的事件中扮演的角色写下来。这是我的自白书。”

 

“我的名字是埃琳娜，以往人们对我的称呼总会带上‘殿下’的前缀——时至今日变成了‘陛下’，不过对于一个或许已经时日无多的人来说，这不太重要了——希望看到这本手记的人不要觉得这个女人至死都在贪图虚荣，显摆名誉和地位——不过到时候我多半已死，所以怎么想还是随各人而去吧。”

 

“让我们说回正题吧，人们对我的称呼，以我落笔的这一刻为准，在北境，我被称为‘埃琳娜陛下’，这样的尊称不是源于我本身，我并非女王。这是源于我的合法丈夫，如今北境的统治者，那个男人——好吧，事已至此，我也没有必要回避这个名字了，读到这里的人定然知道，就是被称为卡辛陛下的那一位。我虽然名义上以及对外的宣传之中，拥有和卡辛陛下一样的政治地位，以及对北境的统治权，但实际上——我想，我的后代中最有可能看到这本手记的只有皇太子了吧，你一定很清楚，你的父亲对我的实际对待。”

 

“我又说远了，原谅我吧——人对于流言纷扰总是忍不住要自辩，我也不例外。在和北境相对的南国，以前是这片大陆上的唯一政权的南国宫廷中，我被称为‘埃琳娜殿下’——当然，现在南国的追随者们，大多都称呼我为‘荡妇’、“婊子”、“背叛者”吧。”

 

“在更早些时候，早到南国的政权尚未建立的时候，人们叫我埃琳。”

 

“此外，在某个时空里，人类的世界之中，我被称为——1084。你将会看到拥有以上名字的我的经历。”

 

“这是关于野心，欲望，挣扎，愤怒，怨恨，或许……还有爱的故事。这是一个从无到有，又从有到无的，得到一切又失去一切的……一个女人一生的故事。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*本文一开始考虑是如同《黑海之下》那样使用英文表示地名及人名，也是我使用英文本意埋彩蛋的一个爱好，但考虑到这是个长篇，出于读者阅读和记忆上的方便，本文一律改写为汉语音译，但至此会造成的部分英文梗丢失又使我觉得无比苦恼，为此我只能将涉及到的地名或人名的原文放在附注中，如有兴趣的读者可以看看或者自己去查一查含义——其实查完基本上就剧透角色的命运了【笑】。  
*其实从设定上来说，女主角等人讲的并不是英语而是另一种语言，人名地名的含义直接采用英语中的释义算是偷懒了——毕竟我没有到托尔金的水平，无法为角色们编写一门语言，加上毕竟是戏笔之作，就权且把英语释义当成文中一切语言的释义吧。

*黑拉尔:英文设定即heylr，R'lyeh的倒拼  
*奥托普=octopus（粗暴式玩梗╮(╯_╰)╭）  
*塔克里=Takkeli  
*塔贺拉Tahura=Honest, principled person.  
*阿芒迪娜=Amandine, The one who must be loved, is active and bright.

**因为默认读者在读本篇前读过《黑海之下》，所以对于女主角的大致经历及前作主人公William的故事一直是略写，以防有读过前者的读者觉得生厌，但考虑到有读者可能是把本篇当成纯粹的原创作品来读——实际上也确实可以，那这样缺少了前因可能会觉得有点生涩（特别是女主角的一些经历在《黑海》里写过后本作选择一笔带过），建议有兴趣的话可以阅读《黑海》的chapter 12 & 13，以及番外2.（换而言之，本文会比较简单地概述女主角的部分经历，尽量做到读者不看《黑海》也能理解；如果想要读William的故事，那么当然是——看完整个《黑海之下》啦(*￣︶￣)）


	2. 你的名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即便在黑暗中也维持闪耀之人。

 

“夫人，说起来我还不知道你的名字呢？”窗外大雨滂沱，站在身边的金发青年看向她。

 

“我的名字吗？”她收回视线，看向并肩站在一旁的青年。这个青年金发蓝眼，脸上是二十余岁的朝气，在暴雨滂沱导致光线昏暗的室内，那金发依旧熠熠生辉，仿佛亘古不变的黄金。

 

实际上，这个年轻人也确实拥有不会因为时光流逝而磨损的青春，这是邪神的宠爱，抑或称之为恶魔的馈赠。这也正是他自从被对抗“超自然邪恶”的组织从恶魔手中解救之后，并不能离开而是停留在组织中的原因——一旦让他重返人类社会，首当其冲的问题便是无法解释“为什么他在50年后一点也没有变老？”是以这个名为“William”的年轻人只能留在并不对社会公开的组织内部，以别的身份重新生活。

 

而在更早之前就加入了组织，当初带队执行解救任务的她也和被解救者William一样，其存在和身份不能向公众告知，就连日常组织内部人员的互相称呼之间，也是用编号来呼唤她。 她也没少听组织内部的其他工作人员互相调侃，说彼此明明是在背地里守护人世安宁的存在，但组织的内部档案上却往往连姓名的记载也吝惜，这样严格的保密举措，怕是连FBI见了也要甘拜下风。

 

她垂下眼眸，轻轻地笑了：“你怎么突然想到问这个，William？”

 

被称为William的金发青年有些羞赧地笑了：“我不可能像组织里的其他人那样直呼您‘1084’，这未免不尊重，但对于救命恩人若是只称呼您为‘夫人’，却连姓名都不了解，又感觉像是我忘恩负义……”

 

名字吗？她耳畔依稀响起了一个带着几分调侃和得意的男声——

 

“埃琳娜，我想你应该有昵称吧？你原先的那些丈夫们私下怎么称呼你，是叫你‘埃琳’吗？你希望我也这么叫吗？”那个男人的声音如同跗骨之蛆，明明是温柔如同爱人间亲昵的低语，但她却丝毫不敢放松，更别说心生爱意了——当那个男人说出这句话的时候，他正骑在她身上猛烈地挺动腰部，伏在她背后传来的低语仿佛带毒的蜜糖，伴随着后背被人掌握的恐惧一点一滴地侵蚀着她的神智。

 

背上未愈合的伤口伴随着激烈的动作阵阵作痛，这也是那个男人可以这样放心大胆地和她坦诚相见、“短兵相接”的原因——创口处的毒素并没有清理干净，她因为伤痛手足无力，根本做不到反抗，更遑论趁机反杀了。

 

她只能攥紧身下的床单，极力在激烈的冲击中平稳气息，在难以抑制的喘息中沉默地看着自己的腿根蜿蜒淌下半白的暧昧水线，沿着大腿一缕一缕地滴落在被褥的刺绣上。

 

刺绣的怪物张牙舞爪，正在波涛和白云间畅游，将日月江河揽入怀中，将被褥主人的野心彰显无疑——一如他此时此刻看向她的目光，又如他的名字“卡辛”：闪耀的，如征服者般降临。

 

“埃琳娜……”她在他的耳语中眯起了眼睛，指甲嵌入手心，但脸上泛起红晕——一半是快感，一半则是刻意而为之的演技。

 

伴随着情欲快感一起敲击心房的，是难以抑制的恨意——一定要杀了此时此刻骑在她身上的这个男人，只有用他的血才能洗脱她的罪名。

 

但她眼下的身体却不足以支持她拥有多次尝试的机会——或者说，这无关身体的好坏而是对方的反应：对于敏锐的战士而言，是不会在被敌人刺杀一次之后再露出同样的破绽的。

 

所以她只有一次机会——绝不能失手。为了达成这样的目标，则必须在探查出对方的破绽前尽全力伪装和掩盖。

 

即便是神魔，也并非没有弱点，但原先并非和他朝夕相处的她想要察觉，则需要一点时间。

 

真是该死……希望能够来得及。她必须在局势变得更坏，在她彻底从山巅跌落前杀死他！她伸出手攥住对方撑在她腰侧的手臂，在一声声“埃琳娜”中回头，对上男人黑色的双眸：“那你希望我怎么叫你呢？是‘陛下’，还是‘卡辛’，又或者是……某些我所不知道的，但你喜欢女伴叫出来的称呼？”

 

是哪里呢？是脖颈？心脏？小腹？亦或是后颈？她边说边眯起眼睛，藏起目光里的杀意，扫过男人的周身上下。 

 

深嵌在蜜穴里不断将她破开的肉刃微微一顿，其主人低下头轻轻地啃咬她的肩胛，旋即再度摆动起腰部来：“唔……埃琳，你能这么坦率地承认我的政权，称我为‘陛下’我自然是很高兴的。但是我想，似乎这称谓与你我的形象定位不大相符呢——冲破立场和身份的枷锁相爱并孕育了感情结晶的恋人，如果互相管对方叫‘陛下’和“王后”是不是听起来不太像话？”

 

“像个真正的妻子那样，以我的名字来叫我，埃琳。”他的吻落在她的脖颈上，湿热有力的吮吸在皮肤上留下红痕，是掺杂了征服欲的情欲标记。

 

她微微侧头，将颈动脉毫无遮掩地展露在他眼前——意欲取之必先予之。他果然被这样的示弱和顺从所取悦，顺理成章地在她的颈动脉上留下齿痕。

 

她感受到他的手指在她的花蕊上流连，有技巧的揉搓带来如浪潮般山呼海啸的快感。但是心底难以抑制的，因为这称呼而泛起的回忆残渣还是让她无法自控地喃喃出声：“别叫我‘埃琳’，叫我‘埃琳娜’……”

 

她确实曾被人称为埃琳，但那跟昵称无关——虽然曾经成为她事实丈夫的几个男性都曾这么称呼过她，但她制止了。

 

因为被称为“埃琳”于她而言，是更为久远的岁月——

 

曾经有一双温暖却不乏力道的手爱抚过她头顶，拂去她眼角的泪珠，对她说：“那么，我给你一个名字吧，就叫你——埃琳，你看如何？”

 

埃琳——明亮而闪耀的光芒。这样寄托了美好蕴意的名字她自然是很满意的，更何况这还是来自她所信赖敬仰的上位者呢？于是她在自己的庇护者面前谦卑地垂下头：“能得到您赐予的名字，是我的荣幸。”

 

随侍的眷属和仆人们露出羡慕或嫉妒的眼光，她极力视若无物，压抑心中的喜悦和得意，伴着那一声：“到我的身边来吧，孩子。”快步飞跑到声源处，安静乖巧地倚靠在宝座之侧，声源的主人身边。

 

那是之于她而言，最初的温暖而宁静恬淡的岁月。

 

那时她只觉得自己是被命运垂青的，被幸运拯救的，但却不知道所有命运赠与的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格——*

 

更何况，从愿赌服输的角度来说，她更无法抱怨命运的强买强卖，因为这是她自愿签下的合约——

 

即便对于漫长的一生中其他的决定会感觉到后悔：譬如在生下那个黑发棕眼的孩子时没有杀死他；譬如在那一夜邀请了那个黄发虬须的男人进入帐篷，但唯独不曾在这件事上后悔过——

 

因为这是一切的起点。如果当时没有做出那样的选择，也就不会有后来名为“埃琳”再到“埃琳娜”的女人的故事了。

 

在被命名为埃琳之前，她应该还有一个名字，但她却记不起来了——在大脑因为剧烈的疼痛而一片空白，举目望去只剩一片模糊的血色的时候，因为失去了下半身而惊慌失措的时候，忘记了自己原本的名字也不是什么反常的行为吧。

 

时至今日，她甚至已经忘却自己究竟遭遇了什么，只模糊记得一声巨响和冲天的火光，她似乎被气浪掀翻到了半空中，又重重砸在地上，当她从坠落的眩晕中被痛觉惊醒时，模糊的视线里只看到下半身一片血肉模糊。

 

她的腿骨已经折断，断裂的骨茬和仅剩的一层皮颤颤巍巍地把勉强还能算是人形的她连接起来，但她却已经无力去勒紧大动脉附近的血管了，她仅剩的视力分明看见自己的腹部破了一个大洞，肠子流了出来……

 

不能死，不想死在这里！她的人生不应该就这样结束，她还有必须要去承担的责任，想要追求的彩虹，她不能接受这样的结局！

 

无论是神明也好，恶魔也罢，命运请倾听她的祈求吧！她愿意用一切去换取活下来的可能！她挣扎着爬离火源，流出的肠子拖在炙热的砂石地上，痛觉几乎使她再度休克。

 

那一刻，神明响应了她的祈愿，亦或是——-她邂逅了自己的命运。

 

有一双手手穿过烈焰，伸向了她，她用尽最后的力气去触及那递过来的指尖。

 

那一刻她确信自己得到了拯救。

 

当她从沉睡中醒来时，所见是完全不同的场景和超乎她认知的环境——她第一次见到了如同教堂壁画中所画的，生着翅膀的天使以及精灵，不由得瞠目结舌。

 

生着如蜻蜓翅膀般的小精灵飞扑到她的床边，叽叽喳喳笑着问她：“你叫什么名字？”她张开口，却发现吐不出任何音节，仿佛有名为“名字”的单词梗在喉咙中，可脑海一片混沌，无论如何却也想不起那个用来定义她、描述她的字眼。

 

小精灵拍拍她的背，又给她端来一杯水：“别慌，慢慢想。”她捂住脑袋，却发现了更令人惊恐的事实——她甚至无法回忆起任何能够具体描述她过往人生的细节。

 

譬如，她的脑海里无疑是有着一对男女将她抚养长大的记忆，有着和他人相处，结交，亦或是和某个男性接吻的画面，但却想不起任何关于这些关系的名字、时间和地点，那些回忆都像是隔了一层纱，朦朦胧胧地看不真切。

 

她惊恐地流下眼泪，此时门边响起了脚步声——在之后相当长的一段时间里，这段脚步声的轻重成为了每一个暗夜里她回忆起时便能够安心睡下的节拍。

 

她回过头去，有着淡金色头发的壮年男子走了进来，他约莫三十出头，有一双温柔得仿佛能包容进万物，如草原般辽阔的绿眼睛。她想起这正是在濒死的一念间见过的双眼，正哭得满脸是泪的她不由得慌乱地要用袖子去擦泪，但那双温暖的手却先一步触及她的脸颊——

 

“不要悲伤，先安心休养吧。既然如此，我就叫你‘埃琳’吧？”彼时她还有些不乐意，觉得受人起名未免有了层从属关系，但一是对于救命恩人的感谢使她不能拒绝，二是心底的常识告诉她：“拦腰截断的伤势本应该是无救的”，而如今完整的拥有鲜活感知的肉身让她隐约觉得并非寻常，趋利避害的本性使她选择了含着泪点头：“嗯。”

 

她很快就知道了，她和这位救她于水火间的淡金色头发男人确实是主从关系。

 

每一个他从属于他的，在她的过往认知里应该被称为“天使”和“精灵”的对象都对她说：“是仁慈的神赋予了你第二次生命，你当礼拜他，服从他，聆听他的教诲。”她虽然感激涕零，但心底未免对自己的来源有点疑惑，加之在梦里时总有无法抑制的冲动要去揭破蒙在眼前的迷雾，和每每想到似乎是生身父母的那对男女，心底便会涌起难以抑制的悲伤和担心——必须要回到他们身边，有个声音低语着。

 

所以觍颜寄人篱下的她终于惴惴不安地向对方提出了离别。但是他却笑着说道：“居住在众神的领域，沐浴光辉不好吗？为什么要选择离开呢？”

 

“但是，我还有家人……”她嗫嚅道，“我不该再叨扰您了。”对方一眼看穿她的茫然：“你记起了任何关于自己身世的事情了吗？若仍是想不起来，你能去往何处？”

 

她哑口无言，急得满脸通红。对方却并不计较她的“有勇无谋”，而是一如既往地，像是每天来探望病床上的她那样说道：“不要焦急，我的孩子，何不在我这里继续住下去呢，直到你找回记忆后随时都可以离开，在我的屋檐下，我则可以庇护你，你若是贸然离去，孤身一人不要说会遭到恶魔与妖精的诱骗，哪怕是遇上了野兽，你要如何抵挡呢？”对方这样设身处地的说辞使她再不能说出拒绝的话，于是她便长久地住了下来。

 

她也被渐渐教导和赋予了世界的常识——这是众神居住的云海山巅，其下则凡俗芸芸众生的世界，再往下的空间，则是晦暗不明，满是邪恶的恶魔所居的世界。她如同其他精灵和天使一样，成日里簇拥在这一处宫殿的主人身边。这位淡金色头发的神祗主持着公义。

 

她每日都和精灵与天使一起，恭送这位神祗出门，他或是和其他神祗议事，或是去往人类的世界进行审判，总是少有闲暇的时间，但即便如此，每日他的眼神总会在恭送他的人群里锁定她，问一句：“今天怎么样，我的孩子？”

 

说实话，一个看似三十余岁，比她大不了多少的男人带着慈爱的语气称呼她为“我的孩子”，这场景若是搁到人世间，不免让人觉得奇怪，但不知为何，他的语气和神态都带有一种顺理成章的威严，使她也渐渐放下恐惧和猜忌，发自内心地接受这样的定位来——她是他的羔羊，是受他庇护的子民。

 

她是特别蒙受他荣光和宠爱的羔羊。精灵和天使们都这样对她说。她虽然觉得如同信徒般顶礼膜拜一尊神祗有点奇怪，似乎是她以往的价值观里难以接受的事情，但身为当局者，以及出于对恩人的感激，她也渐渐习以为常了。

 

她并非没有出于恶意揣测过这样突如其来的善意——譬如，是对于色相或者其他的方面的图谋？但这样的想法在她见多精灵和天使后不得不打消了：每一个精灵和天使的容貌毫无疑问都比她美，岂有人会弃芝兰而选野草呢？加上这位公义的神祗虽然会慈爱地抚摸她的头顶，让她“坐到我身边来吧，我的孩子”，但并不会再有能被误解出桃色的其他举动了。

 

他还对闲在宫殿内无所事事不知所措的她说：“那么去阅读吧，去学习吧，我的孩子，唯有知识和理性能照亮一切黑夜。”其语气宛如慈父与师长，每当看着他的绿眼睛，她便深信不疑：她确实是万中无一的特例，是神祗出于慈悲拯救的，濒死的羔羊。

 

神祗并不排斥让她在众神居住的山巅四处游荡，甚至还带她出席只允许神明参与，天使和精灵都只能作为侍者的宴会。但她只出席了一次之后便坚辞不再跟随这位主人一道赴宴——其余神明好奇地注视着这个闯入神明世界的羔羊，他们的眼光即便没有多少恶意，单凭其浑身流露出的威压和气势，就让她瑟瑟发抖，整场宴席她与其说是乖顺地坐在公义之神的脚边向诸神问好，不如说是吓得动弹不得。散场后她才发现尾椎早已坐得麻木，但在肌肉僵直和冷汗涔涔的整场宴会上，她竟然连舒缓一下换个姿势的想法都不敢有。

 

也许是仙境的同化作用，又或许是诚如神明所言：“知识是无尽的财富”，她在获得了知识的同时，也逐渐获得了力量——这样水滴石穿的变化起源于何时她已经难以察觉，直到某一日不慎从高台跌落，摔断了手腕，明明手腕骨穿过了皮肤，她却并不觉得有多么疼，甚至在她摇摇晃晃跑回宫殿，想要找人帮忙治疗时，却在伸出手时惊讶地发现除了撕破的衣服，整条手臂早已恢复原状，若非衣袖上还有血，她几乎要以为这是幻觉。

 

天使对目瞪口呆的她笑道：“这就是神明的恩惠啊，你现在应该觉得，生活在神的羽翼下，要比回到凡尘中做一个寿命短暂的蝼蚁要好多了吧？”

 

她无法否认这样的益处，但每当注视镜中那变得越来越美丽且充满活力的肉体时，她心底对于人世的渴望就愈发鲜明，总有个声音对她说：“这不是你应该待的地方！你忘记自己的来处了吗？你能够抛下那些还在等你回去的人吗？”

 

不，她不能。她经常在深夜里因为那些朦胧看不清面容的人影的呼唤而流泪，即便连对方的姓名和外表都看不清楚，她也无法否认一个事实：她的内心因为和他们分离而感到痛苦，她深爱着他们。

 

在最初的一百年间，她辗转反侧，但周围的所有人都将这一切视为无上的荣光：“你摆脱了人类的生老病死，在众神的山巅永远享受喜乐，有什么比得过这样的生活呢？”甚至还有嫉妒她的待遇的议论，使她只能将一切缄口不言，避免再招来“不知好歹”的评语。她亦曾试着用纸笔记下自己所能回忆起的细节，但临到纸上却只有洇开的墨迹和水痕——她发现竟记录下的细节每个都那样鲜活而温暖，但却无助于找到自己的归处：“他喜欢南十字星下的夜空”、“儿时他们曾经带她去看满山的桃花”、“喜欢冬夜里走过静谧的街角，即便再冷也要喝一杯冰奶茶”……

 

即便所有的记忆都面目模糊，但心底的直觉却愈发肯定：她应当是人，或者说——曾经是人。

 

她看着被裁纸刀划破流血的手指瞬息愈合，光滑的皮肤上再也找不出伤口的痕迹，不由得泪流满面。有个一直回避的事实如同浮尸般钻出她极力想要平息波澜的心之湖——她在神明的玉座下蒙受慈爱的恩惠已经过去百年，若她真的曾是名为人类的个体，那么那些和她共处与同一时空的个体，恐怕早已消弭。

 

她并非没有直接付诸行动——譬如径直想要趁所有人不注意溜到人类的世界去。但这个尝试一样失败了——她撞上了个棕色头发的青年。对方似是看出她的慌乱和局促，将她从地上扶起来后低低地笑了一声：“怎么，你是想要去人类的世界吗，我劝你还是打消这个念头吧。”她一下便被人戳穿，不免有点心虚，但仍强作镇定笑道：“您何出此言呢？我只不过是随便逛逛迷了路。”

 

“这条小径只会通向人所住的城镇和市集，还是在这样静谧的夜里一个人独行，说是看风景也未免说不过去吧，”对方的眼睛在暗夜里也因映出星光而璀璨，“被公义之神宠爱的羔羊？”

 

她一瞬间心神大乱，虽然身为不知该称为神还是人的个体，但在众神之间她享有比自己想象中要大的名气，而这都是依托于她亦师亦主的恩人，每个神明或天使见到她，或是打量或是小声指点，她早已带着无奈地习惯了各式审视的目光。她只得强笑道：“那么同样的话不也可以回敬您吗？此时此刻我在这里遇到的您，多半也是和我有着一样的想法——不，或许我该说您已经完成了？”她指向对方衣角的一抹有着刺鼻气味的红色痕迹，她的脑海里映出的唯一一个认知是：那是油漆。

 

虽然并没有什么神明不许到访人世的禁令，但她却从未见过几次诸神去往人世，她曾好奇地问过天使们，得到的回答是：人类因为无尽的欲望索求、以及对于神明不再信仰，失去了神庙和信众的诸神决定不再庇护人类。

 

对方微微一怔，旋即笑意更深：“你很敏锐。”棕发青年看向她裤腿的泥泞：“但我并非去给人类降福，哪怕你诉诸于主神面前我也自有说辞，倒是你可就不那么好开脱了，不是吗？”

 

是的，身为蒙受神恩的羔羊，不思留在神明的宫殿里彻夜唱诵圣诗以回报，却总是庸俗地记挂自己浅薄而不值一提的出身，想要逃离众神的山巅，若是被诸神得知，只怕公义之神再宠爱她也会恼怒吧？更别提那些会带着嫉妒看向她的天使与精灵们了……

 

她不由得冷汗涔涔，但对方却不疾不徐地接着说道：“我劝你回去还有一个原因——你是没法抵达人类世界的，与其白费力气直到太阳东升而被发现，不如趁着所有人都还没发现你的行踪，早点回去吧。”

 

棕发青年一指远处：“若是不信，你大可自行尝试——即便你能躲开这一路上的看守，那么你看看自己能否走到半山腰的位置？”

 

说罢棕发青年便挥挥手，衣袖蹁跹宛如夜鹭般，踏着星光远去了。她怔在原地将信将疑，最终狠下心一跺脚，快速朝山下的方向跑去。

 

但甫跑一阵她便觉察出不对来——路过的树木和岔道竟如此眼熟……她带着不安在树干上画了个记号，旋即惊恐地在下一圈发现路旁的树木上赫然是自己画过的记号。

 

她看着极远处天际透出来的亮光，心里一凉，虽不知棕发青年是如何察觉出这一切的，也只能咬牙快步跑回神殿。

 

甫一进神殿，她便远远地看见了自己敬爱的老师正和他人闲谈，她不欲惊动对方，便埋在绿篱背后，希望等边说边走的两人走过后再出来。

 

老师的话隔着微风送进了她的耳朵里：“……埃琳是个很聪明的孩子，他会满意的。”被敬仰的人所肯定，她不由得羞红了脸，但下一秒对方的话也跟着飘了过来：“但她终究是个……人类出身的……他会不会觉得我们不够虔诚呢？”

 

两人的脚步声渐行渐远，只有老师的半句话落了下来：“……但也没有办法了，毕竟……”她一时间还来不及确信自己的出身，心中涌上的更多是狐疑：他们口中的“他”是谁？

 

这话语听起来，这个“他”似乎还会和自己扯上关系……她正出着神，背后却被人重重地拍了一把，她下意识地惊叫起来，回头却是个金黄头发的孩子，对她嘻嘻而笑：“我抓到你了！”

 

“哎呀，你怎么躲在这里！”她忙敛去惊恐的神情，挤出个笑来，“你不该去向人马贤者学习弓法吗？”那孩子有着跟父亲一样的碧绿双眼，正是公义之神的爱子，而她常侍奉于神明座前，自然也和这孩子熟稔起来。

 

男孩笑道：“老师今天有事要和父亲商量，给我们放假了。”她还来不及说话，那孩子便看向远处，笑着挥手：“父亲，老师，我们在这里！”

 

她只得从树篱背后站起来，敬爱的神明看向她，露出一个温和的微笑，而那人马贤者则上下打量着她。

 

她牵着男孩的手告退了，却觉得人马贤者的视线一直黏在她背上。

 

或许是某种直觉，她回去后便不再只是寄情于记载历史和风土的文学作品，而是更多地流连于药剂的记载；她在原本无伤大雅的法术之外，借着陪伴男孩玩耍的契机也偷偷地学起武艺来。

 

那孩子十分热心，小男孩的天性又喜欢献宝，每每见她问起，总是非常热心地将自己所学到的一切教给她，而诚如老师所言，她学得很快。在数年后，则变成了小男孩乐得有人帮自己完成武艺的功课故而缄口不言，而她则抓住这个机会将自己充沛的体力运用在劈砍，射击，飞踢击碎演武场中的每一个木桩、会移动的人偶、和会飞的石像上。

 

她和那位棕发的男青年也逐渐熟稔起来——他是主神所宠爱的和褒扬的新一代，是被赋予为“希望”之名的神灵。

 

说来好笑，她和对方的深入交往，是她又一次在闯祸的边缘被对方撞见后——她并没有告诉任何人自己偷偷习武的事实，只是背地里练习，但缺乏导师的情况下即便是对小男孩的教导依葫芦画瓢，也需要付出比旁人更多的功夫。某一日她正私下苦练一直无法掌握的踢踹时不慎将一块石头远远地踢了出去，她还来不及松一口气为力度而惊喜，就在下一秒看到石块飞向了朝这边走来的棕发青年。

 

她正要飞扑上去打偏石块，棕发青年却手一扬，轻轻松松地将巨石击成齑粉。

 

对方轻轻地掸去衣服上的尘土，对着已经来不及掩藏身形的她一笑：“他们说得还真没错，你确实很有天赋——该说是敏锐吗？你走上了这条他们不希望你走的道路。”

 

她被这话搅得摸不着头脑，但直觉也能告诉她只怕不是什么好事，只是沉默地注视对方。对方似是看出她的狐疑，轻轻一笑：“不过不知道也未必不是坏事，但是就当我多嘴一句吧，你刚才的姿势不对，这样发力不但不能击杀敌人，还有可能折断自己的腿骨——你是不是觉得腿上酸痛得厉害？”

 

她老老实实地点了点头，不知为何看向那棕发青年一切尽在掌握的神色，她便难以作伪。对方温言道：“看好了，我只演示一遍。”说罢就抬腿起来，轻松地将她刚才苦练而不得要领的动作展示了一遍，演毕他又如同前一次那样，像只白鹤翩跹离去，只抛下一句：“希望你不会用上……”

 

她又一次惴惴不安地回到了宫殿之中，拜数年苦练的功劳，即便此刻晨起洒扫的天使们不少，但她已能十分轻易地躲过去了。

 

她踮起脚飞快地从主殿窗棂下跑过，却不防一句话直直地撞进了耳朵里，声线正是她敬爱的老师：“她早已经被驯化了，我已经做完了自己的工作，只等你们了。”她猛然刹住，另一个人的话让她疑窦顿生：“……不凑巧，其他的还没有准备好。”

 

老师则用他那一贯的，爱抚她额头时的温和语调说道：“原先是你们着急，现在反倒是你们拖了后腿了，不是说他已经躁动不安了吗？”

 

另一个声音叹息道：“……我也说实话吧，原先她们均不肯自愿献身，又怕万不得已直接推行抽签的时候抽中自己，所以故意损毁了祭器，这样哪怕是被抽中也无法献祭，谁知道后来你却想到了用埃琳呢？”

 

她如坠冰窖，只觉得四体发寒。先前的种种疑惑和超然的待遇都有了答案——世上果然从来没有无缘无故的爱。

 

救活她也好，让她以人之子的身份蒙受神的恩宠，逐渐被同化和改造的肉体，拥有与神明一样的知识和智慧——这并不是慈善，而是为了原本是人之子的祭品能在本质上更接近神之子，以此取悦或者说欺瞒祭祀的对象。

 

她魂不守舍地闯进了希望之神的宫殿，扑到在对方脚下：“请您救救我！”

 

对方饶有兴趣地看向她：“看来你确实诚如所言——被神所爱，他们总说‘被神所爱的人都运气不差’不是吗？你能在事情未发展到无可挽回的地步就得知这一切，该说你是幸运呢，还是不幸以至于不能死前都抱着虚幻的被拯救的幸福死去呢？”

 

她满脸泪痕地抬头看向他，发现这位棕发的神明脸上流露出的，是比其他神祗鲜明得多的情感。她哽咽道：“自然是不幸的，因为我不愿意！”

 

“那么，给我一个帮助你的理由吧。”对方看向她。

 

“就凭您两次都没有揭发我，您想必也——不赞成所谓的献祭吧？”求生的本能迫使她抬头问道。“请您救我！我愿意做任何事！”

 

“你确实……有种出于本能的敏锐。”对方轻轻地笑了，向她伸出手，“不过任何事这句话，倒是不要轻易说为好哦？”

 

“我也只能给你指一条路，走不走得通看你的造化了，”对方问道，“你意下如何？”

 

“哪怕是百万乃至千万分之一的希望，我都会去尝试，”她直视对方，“我想要活下去。”

 

“那就先从拥有可以反抗乃至话事谈判的能力做起吧，”对方笑道，“你有没有想过，你一直苦练却卡在瓶颈，除了没有老师，或许也有自己并不适合走这条路的可能呢？身为人之身的你，与其一力模仿神明终不得法，不如去向妖精们和恶魔们讨教一下吧。”

 

她无路可选，只能选择相信。于是她来到了恶魔们的世界，所幸在付出代价之后——恶魔们在这一点上比她料想的要讲信用，又或是不讲信用的均已被成长后的她所杀，自然剩下的经历都是百分之百的守诺。她确实得到了成长，并且带着庆幸的心情发现——邪恶的气息更适合她。

 

诚如希望之神所言，人之子的她无法像神之子那样割舍欲望和执念，所以神圣的法术也好，光明的力量也罢，是她无论如何努力都难以探得真谛的禁区，而这也是公义之神和天使们从不禁止她故作玩闹般搬弄刀剑的举动——不要说她掩饰得极好并未暴露出目的，哪怕他们看破了，也只会在背后呲笑她无果的尝试——因为他们根本无需担心她能学到成为威胁的地步。

 

恶魔的气息浸染着她，她看向镜子中伤痕累累的躯体，不由得有些茫然——有些是青紫的创口，有些则是……暧昧的齿痕与抓痕。基于执念和欲望而生的力量与她的心灵完美地契合。

 

并非没有恶魔看穿她的本相，但他们大都在讥笑一通之后接受了她的提议——或许是想要通过把知识和技能传授给她，以此对于污浊神明的山巅，又或者是想要尝尝鲜——毕竟从人之子再到神之子，而又选择堕落为恶魔的对象可谓绝世仅有，“一场值得看上两眼的戏剧”。

 

希望之神对于她的成长颇感欣慰，而她也渐渐地对对方仰慕和亲近起来——或许是心中的恩师偶像崩塌以后，空虚心灵对于新的明灯的渴望，又或者是她在希望之神所讲述的理念和行为举止里，找到了令自己怀念的价值观。

 

他向她展露了众神慈爱画皮下的真相——主神与如今的诸神镇压了最初的创世神，却又因为需要维持世界稳定的力量而无法杀死诸神之父，于是诸神之父被冠以铁链和枷锁，封在深黑的山陵地脉之下，成为撑起世界的基石——这就是众神居住的山巅之由来。但并未死去的父神即便被枷锁拘束，其怒火也能燃尽整个世界，其咆哮也能使大地撕裂，他诅咒自己的每一个儿女，发誓要将他们吞噬殆尽——一如最初的预言那般。于是诸神选择了献祭，从各位执掌权能的神明到其子嗣后代的各位，其本源都是出自诸神之父，父神吃下流着自己血脉的后嗣，其怒火便会暂时平息，直到下一个千年，父神再度醒来。

 

周而复始，众神已经维持这样的献祭不知多少次沧海桑田。一开始都还算顺利，因为有着信众膜拜和供奉，众神不断地繁衍着，譬如海洋之神与环流之神就生下了三千名河神与三千名海洋仙女，每一个孩子都是一片水域的守护神。所以最初的献祭，不需要献祭主位的神明，只需要某个神明交出自己的一个孩子就好。

 

但是人类的世界日新月异，凡人们因为掌握了知识，并探寻世界的真理而不断减少了对神明的信仰，诸神的庙宇也从接受贡品的神圣场所，逐渐沦为生满杂草的碎石堆，在历史的微风中化为齑粉，稍好一点的也不过是成为游览的景点罢了，至于虔诚的信徒和维护圣殿的祭司，更是早已消弭在时间的长河之中。

 

于是神明的繁衍也减缓，乃至完全停息了，两千三百年前诞下的那个金黄色头发的小男孩，竟是唯一的下一代。失去信仰的神明在山巅上摇摇欲坠，但父神的怒火却一如既往地燃起了。可诸神已经将自己的子嗣“消耗”完了——那些最不起眼的仙女和哪怕是一处小岛的守护神都被献祭殆尽。

 

“实际上，他们已经强制抽了两轮签，若不是某个天才的构想，他们接下来就要继续强制抽签了。”希望之神明亮的蓝眼睛里是不屑一顾的嘲讽，“就像一窝自相残杀的鼯鼠。”

 

“而您是改变这一切之人。”她接过对方递过来的匕首，虔诚再拜，“我会依照您的旨意，继续精进自己，希望有朝一日，能够为您献上足够的力量。”

 

那双明亮骄傲的蓝眼睛带着鼓励的神情看向她，她低下头，为自己方才不知怎地便脱口而出的话红了脸——未免有些太不自量力了。

 

但不知怎地，被那双蓝眼睛注视着的时候，她便无法说谎。她知道除了她以外，希望之神身边早已有了许多亲信的臂膀，他人或是对于希望之神的理念的认同，又或是为他的人格魅力所折服，都早已对希望之神宣誓了自己的忠诚。

 

她心底萌生出一个念头，这是自她被无数恶魔问起：“你想要力量做什么？”时回答“想要活下去”之后，新生出的截然不同的新想法——在“活下去”之外，还要成为“能够赶上他的脚步”的人。

 

“我很期待看到那一天。”对方没有嘲笑她的想法，那双蓝眼睛如浩瀚的深海，将她的身心包围。

 

“这是我的荣幸。”她如往后那些数不清的时光里一样，俯下身去，亲吻对方的脚背。

 

伴随着学习，她的力量飞快地成长，而已经不同于往日的她则早已学会了掩藏周身所流露出的黑暗气息。公义之神一如既往地宠爱她，在他怀抱孩子教导的时候，也总让她一旁聆听那些玄妙的真理。这在数百年前被她视作无上荣光的举动，如今只让她五味杂陈，尤其是当她看到那金发男孩揪着父亲的首饰玩笑时，心中的痛苦和耻笑便无可自制地漫上来——他们用爱饲养的她这头羔羊，无非是要拿去献祭罢了，而这起源是身为公平的化身不肯献祭自己的神之子，所以选择了她这样的人之子。

 

但是人之子对这个世界，岂无和神之子一样的留恋和爱呢？公义之神的天秤称量得了灵魂的善恶，不知是否能秤出渴望和执念的分量？若是能够称量出，他是否还会这样温和但是却冷静地执行这精妙却冷血的计划？

 

但是有件事却是她无论如何鄙夷和切齿也无法否认的——她无法否认那一双在她濒死时向她伸来的手。如果没有这双手，那么那个人之子早已成为一抔灰，也无谓后续的故事了。

 

但那一天终究要到来。她在睡梦之中也能感受到山峦的轻颤，以及每日醒来都看到诸神的山岭上笼罩的浓云时，她便随身携带起匕首来。

 

她也没有等太久——入夜的时刻，她所敬爱的老师将她召至主殿，指着一袭素袍对她说：“穿上吧，埃琳。”

 

然后就被你们捆好，投入地狱的烈火岩浆之中，成为平息创世神怒火的祭品吗？她惨笑出声，但手却比口更快，还没来得及说完：“我不做。”就已经将包含了全身力气的一击刺入了公义之神的胸膛。

 

她敬爱了数百年，即便是得知真相后也依旧赞扬其慈爱的老师猛然回头，面上是疑惑又释然的神情：“你真的很聪明……竟然知道了。”

 

不需要再费口舌去解说，她从对方渐渐黯淡却仍含着温和笑意的眼眸，他从她凌厉但包含邪恶气息的攻击上，瞬间都了悟对方此时的知情和立场。

 

主殿灯火通明，一大群天使和精灵执杖冲了进来，怒目而视不再掩饰浑身黑暗气息的她。

 

她看向胸前泊泊流血的淡金色头发神祗，即便此时，他面上仍旧是那让她无比敬佩，每每看到都觉得安心的恬淡。

 

她眼角酸涩：“因为我毕竟是个想要活下去的……庸俗的凡人。”

 

“再见，亲爱的老师。”她猛然拔出刀，“以及，谢谢您。”

 

无缘无故的爱以有根有据的恨结束了。

 

她的挥刀带起猎猎风声，天使和诸神的血肉将宫殿染成赤色，而她在浓重的血腥味中竟不觉得害怕或是反胃，反倒是雀跃和兴奋起来。

 

她并没有仔细搜寻整个宫殿，不止是因为她已经听到了宫殿外传来的如浪潮般的呼喊声，雷电声和刀兵声，也或许是因为她终究有个决定没法做——如果她发现了那个对她憨厚微笑，拍拍小胸脯说出：“真没办法，那就让我来教你吧！”的金发孩子时，手里的这一刀究竟是挥还是不挥下去呢？

 

她快步跑出宫殿，将被血染得通红的圣殿交给其他的兵士们。她要去追寻自己的命运——这是她出于自身意志选择的新道路。

 

那盏明灯对她说：“我会结束这一切，至此以后，不会再有献祭。”

 

最后，伴随着刀兵声与山呼海啸般的喝声，她朝屹立在高处的棕发青年走去，在他的面前跪下，双手举起染尽了神明鲜血的长刀：“我向您献上——我百分百的忠诚。”

 

青年注目着脚下翻涌的岩浆——周遭的一切已经不再是众神的山岭上那般风和日丽的景象，而是遍布邪恶诡谲的气息的恶魔的世界。

 

而父神的威压，早已不见踪影。地幔的石壁上却有些满溢着光明气息的血迹，只是在翻涌的岩浆吞噬下，亦很快消弭殆尽。

 

“虽然略有偏差，”他低声说道，“但这也是一个新的开始，不是吗？”

 

她下意识地便答道：“无论如何，我……臣会誓死追随您。”无论是此时此刻簇拥在他身后的其他亲信，还是站在底下山呼万岁的臣民，又或是此时此刻冲刷她心间的那一丝悸动，都促使她除了这一句话外再也说不出其他的。

 

“我已经舍弃了自己原来的名字，”她的新主人含笑注视着她跪拜的身姿，那双明亮的蓝眼睛逐渐浸上纯黑，“至此，我和旧日诸神间再无联系。”

 

“恭喜您。”她俯身再拜，“也请……您赐予我新的名字吧。”

 

“那么，你看‘埃琳娜’如何？”对方问道。

\----------------------------------------------

埃琳娜，即便在黑暗中也维持闪耀之人。

 

这是从那一夜后定义“她”这个存在的新咒语，也是那些描述她往后经历时所用的名字——那些赞美她，批评她，羡慕她，嫉妒她又或是唾骂她时提及的名号。

 

这是在上万年的时光中，前缀从“殿下”再到“陛下”的她无法摆脱的名字。

 

但她现在所居的，是远离了众神山巅与幽暗深渊的，人类的世界。誓言要用一生去追随的男人；无法舍弃的执念；被视为最后底线的渴求；难以忘怀的爱憎，还有那个萦绕于心，却问不出口也没有机会再问的谜题……都已经和她相隔山海了。

 

某种程度上来说，这或许是“她”这个个体的新一世吧？

 

从人之子到神之子，再到此时此刻又——重新回到人类中间的，恶魔之子。

 

那些用于命名神之子或是恶魔之子的称呼，不若便一并留在遥远的世界里。

 

她看向正注目着自己的金发青年，浅浅地笑了：“William，我想你也知道吧——我跟他们说过，我不记得自己的名字了。”

 

金发青年脸上露出显而易见的失望神情，她莞尔：“不然你以为我会乐意被他们一口一个‘1084’地呼来喝去吗？”

 

“说的也是，即便他们给了我编号，我还是更喜欢被人叫做‘William’或者‘Will’，而不是编号，不然总感觉自己在坐牢似的……”金发青年挠头笑了。

 

“唔，那群公事公办的家伙多半不肯好好叫你的名字，看来只好我勉为其难地叫你一声‘Will’了。”她抱臂笑道，“以前是谁这样称呼你？”

 

“是我的母亲和姐姐，还有友人们。”金发青年笑道。

 

“这么说来，我要是叫你‘Will’，岂不是实际上升格了你的地位，”她也笑了，青年金黄色的发梢，即便在雨天的昏暗里也如鎏金般映出光华，一如那个……金发男孩。“你可真是狡猾，这下子就赚到了一个‘朋友’的身份，不再当奴隶了？”

 

“我不是还管您叫‘夫人’吗？”金发青年也不再像最初被救起后的那般拘束，更像是他这个外貌所反映的年纪、这样背景的男性一样地爽朗笑起来，“如果您哪天想起来了自己的名字，记得告诉我一声，我想我还是等得起的，哪怕是几十年或者上百年。”

 

“真是有自信啊，”她看向窗外的雨雾，“好啊。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*女主角原名Eileen: Bright and shining light, 现名为Eleena: The one who shines even during darkness.  
*卡辛:Kasin=Shining; Appearing Like a Conqueror;  
*She was still too young to know that life never gives anything for nothing, and that a price is always exacted for what fate bestows.（——茨威格.《断头王后》）


	3. 指间情挑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正是因为在绝境中不曾得到过一双递过来的手，因此想要成为能够伸出援手的存在。

 

“William，我们注意到你和1084的互动很密切，1084对你也有跟其他人不一样的态度，请你向我们详细报告你们间的互动。”

 

“哈？这有什么好说的——好啦，我们其实也没做什么呀？只是一起吃饭，碰到也就聊两句而已，我跟她间的关系你们也知道的——虽然她说我要把灵魂卖给她，而我也答应了，但我现在还在这里不是吗？而且她也没有私下给我什么——摄像头看着呢，我能拿到什么你们不是一清二楚吗？”

 

“咳咳，William，你不要紧张，我们只是在例行问话。”

 

“好吧，一切都如你们所见的那样，我没有什么对你们隐瞒的——我能隐瞒过你们吗？至于你们说的‘她对我态度特别’，我想也只是出于她所说过的‘看一场戏’的心态吧，毕竟我当初对她说‘我愿意把灵魂给你’——但你也知道，她没有像那种……我是说，我想象中的撒旦那样，突然跳出来对我说‘午时已到，兑现你的承诺快跟我走’之类的话……从这点上来说，我感觉她更像是在通过观察我的行为来取得乐趣——你知道，就像我们玩‘蚂蚁城堡’那样。”

 

“既然如此，William，你对你的这个猜测不感到生气吗？毕竟你自比蚂蚁而将她比喻成人类，你不觉得你和她的相处中，自己被矮化了吗？”

 

“咳，说实话没有——她的态度不是那种傲慢的奴隶主的态度，对我也很平易近人，她会很温和地对我说话，我没觉得有什么不舒服——再说了，就算不舒服，我还能怎么样呢？以她的武力，我加上在场的各位也不可能打得过她，对吧？更别说她救过我的命，就算穷凶极恶，那也只好由她去了。”

 

“咳咳，William……我们注意到你一直在给她说好话，那请你告诉我们，你对她是什么样的感情？”

 

“还能有什么样的感情？诶……你们的脸色怎么都这么紧张兮兮的——说实话，对于一个救了自己三次，又对自己非常和蔼的人，你们会是什么样的感情，我对她就是什么样的感情——我当然喜欢她啦，这很奇怪吗？”

 

“William，我们不是这个意思……我就直接问了吧——你对1084有男女之间的那种爱情吗？”

 

“……这倒是没有。说实话，虽然1084非常漂亮，我觉得人类中没有几个比她美丽的，对我的态度也很温和，但我和她在一起的时候，更多的是感受到一种安全感，你们也会有吧？就是那种‘啊，有她就没问题了’的信赖感，觉得在她身边很亲切，一定要说的话，就像是小时候在母亲或姐姐身边的那种感觉吧——别用这样的眼光看我，我说实话，我对她没有性欲，连柏拉图式的恋爱想法也没有——你对女性长辈和你爱你的女朋友可不是同一种感情，对吗？”

 

“咳咳，William，那……还有一个问题——你说你对她没有性欲，我想问一下，这是不是和你目前的性取向有关呢？你是不是已经不喜欢女人了？”

 

“医生，你这样的问题使我觉得被冒犯了！喜欢男人还是女人，是我的私事吧？”

 

“咳咳，William，请你冷静，我们无意冒犯，但问话是让我们能掌握所有信息的唯一途径——”

 

“好吧，那我只说最后一遍，不管我现在喜不喜欢女人，或者是男人女人我都喜欢，我也不会喜欢1084，说白了吧，伴随着对她了解的深入，我只会愈加尊敬和信赖她，但我不会对她产生爱情——她对我而言像是灯塔和地下掩体，你会信赖和依靠它们，但不会爱上它们。我尊敬她，但走到她面前时，我最激烈的感情或许是在她发怒时感到害怕——就像你对自己完全无力抵抗的自然灾害时的那种害怕，是那种你对凌驾于之上的力量的本能的害怕，但我觉得非常幸运的是，她的怒火并没有一次是针对我的，不然我早就吓死了。”

 

“做个总结的话，我对她又敬又畏，她温和待人的时候我也挺喜欢和她相处，陪她说说话，但我对她一点男女之情也没有。”

 

“好吧……今天就先到这里吧，谢谢你，William。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

William走出了询问室，下意识地伸手揉了揉脖颈，去擦并不存在的汗。

 

虽然已快步离开询问室，但他还是下意识地伸长了耳朵——camorot的“宠爱”给予了他强健的体魄，包括比常人敏锐的观感——但也仅此而已，他只不过是比一般人跑的更快些、看得更远些、听得更清楚些，除了衰老的速度缓慢得可以忽略不计，以此达成接近事实上的永生，他还是会流血、受伤、遭受重击亦可能死亡。

 

但询问室的大门紧闭，厚重的门墙阻隔了William听到一切的可能性。他不免有些无奈，但又转念强行开解自己来：想来对方的议论也未必是什么好话，不听也罢。

 

如今距离camorot突袭13号分部已经过去了大半年，据说组织的重建也早已经进行了大半，新的分部主管与各部门职员，再加上机动部队都早已安排妥当，只等基建完成后调入了。

 

William低头看了看自己腕上的手环，在激光镌刻的个人信息之外，名字旁边还有一枚小小的“C”——意思是C级人员。

 

组织内对于人事分为五级——S级最高，其下分别是ABCD四级。D级是“可消耗资产”——这个组织宗旨是“不惜一切代价保障人世的安宁”，那么“在必要的时候，可以允许通过牺牲少数来保全大多数”。D级人员就是这样的少数，他们虽然在组织的人事等级划分里，但却不是正式的组织员工，更准确地来说是“实验对象”和“小白鼠”。

 

D级人员往往是组织通过和各国政府的关系，在监狱里以“药物实验”、“减刑”等幌子招募的重刑犯——大概是出于“这些人死了也没有人关心”的考量。在组织收容、控制各种“异常事态”与“异常个体”，需要用到肉靶子和送死鬼的时候，就派出去，平常他们待在各个分部的牢房里，和监狱的生活也没有什么分别。

 

他也曾听过几个负责对他问话的研究员说漏嘴，说是上级的意思是将他这样被恶魔赋予永生的对象视为收容控制对象，给予一个安全/微害/有害之类的划分，但是1084——那个拯救了他的黑发女人跟上级甩脸色摆架子，坚决反对将他收容，而是要求给他一个组织内部的员工等级——换而言之就是让他做自己人。

 

当时他已经见过组织对于“异常事项”，尤其是人形的带有理智的异常的高度戒备心理，闻言后未免有些忐忑，便去探1084的口风。

 

当时1084只是笑着对他说：“我想，你也不乐意被泡在福尔马林里吧？”见他额头冒汗，那个黑发黑眼的女人又一如既往地对他微笑：“别担心，我来想想办法——他们容得下我这个‘高危’级的家伙拥有S级的权限，那就该容得下你。”

 

大概半个月后，11号分部的安全主管把他叫来，授予了他手环——这就是他的工作证。一旁的1084面带微笑地注视着他的整个上岗过程：安全主管给他分配了个安保的职务——其实也就是做11号分部侧门的守卫之一。安全主管面上表情略显僵硬，但还算是用平常的语调向他分派了任务职权，当那个高大的男人转身离开后，1084慢慢踱步靠近，低下头去看他手腕上的闪着金属冷光的环。

 

当时他俩凑得很近，他可以看见她低下头时脖子上青色的血管，她那清亮干脆的声音里带了一丝遗憾：“……真可惜，这群老古板觉得你……嗯，毕竟……所以只能给你争取到了一个C级，他们甚至还想把你丢到D级呢，真是可笑。”随后她抬起头来，见他神情里带了惴惴，伸出手去似是想要触摸他的脑袋，但下一面却停在了桌上。

 

“没事，那就凭你的实力做起吧——机动小队的成员普遍都是B级的员工，我很期待你之后把这个好消息带给我。”她微笑起来，就像是William无数次看到过的，在母亲、姐姐，还有学校老师的脸上流露出的鼓励。

 

即便两人挨得近到可以闻见她身上的气味，他扪心自问也没法对这位容貌明艳的女子产生性欲——或许问题正是出在他闻到的气味上，那是一种冰冷的，像是严冬时高加索山脉上积雪的冷松般的气息，坚忍、不屈、凛冽，其身姿挺拔可敬，但却缺了一分可亲，甚至是拒人于千里之外。

 

就像是她那只伸出去又落在桌上的手——不知怎么地，即便那动作只有一两秒，他也下意识地觉得她是要像小学老师抚摸孩子的脑袋那样摸摸他的头顶，而非爱人间亲昵的拂过脸颊。

 

虽然他很反感研究员们的刨根问底，但他也能理解他们的好奇心——不止是研究员，因为1084频繁的出任务和极高的自由度，几乎每个分部员工都认识她，现今和他一起担任门口守卫的几个同事，也曾带着男人间玩笑的语气问他：“嘿，William，你有没有……嗯……对那个1084有意思？”

 

“当然没有。”他想也不想脱口而出，看到同事尴尬的表情，犹豫了一下后试着问道：“难道你有吗？”

 

话一出口他便觉得不妥，但这却歪打正着，让同事的脸色缓和了些，露出个好奇又有些害怕的表情：“我怎么敢？兄弟，说实话你不会想跟一个能单手拧断你脖子的女人睡觉的……”

 

同事深吸一口气：“我有个朋友是机动小队的，他说有一次他们和1084出外勤，眼看着她轻轻松松单手就劈开了一个两人高的食尸鬼的脑袋……”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

William的脚步停了下来，他看向正站在窗边的那个身影。身材中等，黑发，穿着一套灰绿色的运动装，正低头看向底下运动场里的人群。

 

正是1084.

 

William犹豫了一会儿，还是抬脚走了过去，朝对方打个招呼：“嗨，夫人。”

 

“刚从询问室里出来？”对方回过头来，黑眼睛里流露出了然的神情。

 

William一下子被说中心事，只想快点转过这茬，有些赧然地点了点头，又耸耸肩故作轻松：“对，又是例行问话，来来去去都是那些问题。”

 

“没办法，”1084低低笑了一声，“他们的谨慎劲头全用在这上面了——我可也被问了很多次呢。”

 

“而且有些时候，你明明说的是实话，他们反而不相信，不是吗？”1084笑了起来，“就像他们也频繁地问我‘为什么要特别对待你’，但当我据实以告后，他们反而又担心我是否在胡说了。”

 

1084眉眼一弯，像是想到了什么滑稽的事情一样：“他们对我提出的最离谱的问题是——‘你是不是已经和camorot媾和了，所以才庇护他的男宠？’”

 

William一瞬间愣住了，在黑海之下晦暗淫靡的记忆再度涌现出来，即便此时此刻身处阳光洒进来的室内，脚踩着坚实的土地，他还是忍不住发抖起来。他听到自己犹豫的声音：“……夫人，那你究竟是为什么要庇护……我呢？像您这样……拥有无尽力量和生命的存在，为什么要特别……垂怜我？”

 

1084抬起头来，端详着青年的神情，是显而易见的迷茫和犹豫。

 

男人的金发映着室外投射进来的阳光，愈发显得流光溢彩，她心底蓦然一抽。

 

她又想起在一切开始之前，她也曾这样，带着迷茫和犹豫，或许还比眼前这个男人多一层敬仰，抬起头去望她视之如师如父的金发神祗：“您为什么要拯救我呢？”

 

金发的神祗带着慈爱的气息，把手放在她的头顶上：“因为每一个生命都可贵，都值得被珍爱。”

 

当时她为这名为公义的神祗的高洁所触动，眼角涌出感恩的泪水，谦卑地如同弟子，又像是女儿一般俯下身去，亲吻对方的足尖。

 

神祗温柔地搀扶起她，被神祗抱在怀里的金发男孩也对她嘻嘻地笑。

 

在美梦被打破之前，她一直以公义的神祗为目标，发誓从此以后也要如他一般，将爱与慈悲力所能及地散布出去。

 

因为曾经得到爱，触碰到希望，所以希冀能让其他人也得到一样的恩泽，她曾是这样想的。

 

直到再后来，撞破真相后受到希望之神的点拨，舍弃光明的道路而转向黑暗中寻求力量，学习精进之后——

 

从那时起，就不会再有人在她练习受伤倒地之后，连忙叫停并赶紧扶起她为她治疗了——倒不如说，在众神的山岭上，在光明的殿堂中学习时，她是绝对不会受到伤害的——最可笑的是，当时她还以为是众神和天使们的慈爱，后来才知道不过是像人们爱惜珍贵的花瓶一样，他们恐惧损毁一件上好的祭器罢了。

 

比起来，恶魔们倒是讲信用的，在付出了相应的代价之后，她确实学到了知识——只是不再有“做不到就不要勉强”的慈爱，而是一水的严师，虽然他们收下课酬时非常爽快，但转头为她进行训练，毫不留情地一脚把她踢下悬崖时亦是一样的爽快。

 

这是她选择的道路，她从未后悔过，甚至她无数次在死亡的边缘抓住生机的时候，都会打心底感谢当初各位严师的残忍训练，这正是后来让“埃琳娜”在敌人耳中听来如同死亡号角的基础。

 

毕竟当初除了这条路，仅剩的一条就是显而易见的等死了，除了人之常情的对生存的渴望，她也不想轻易认输，不知怎么地，她不想看见为她指出选项的那个蓝眼睛的神祗听到她选择“服从命运，乖顺地去死”这样的可能时流露出的失望。

 

只是，当一次又一次在各位严师面前脱下衣服，把自己毫无保留地交给对方处置时——毕竟一个毫无权能的，说是天使又无羽翼，说是神明又无能力，只有一副日渐被同化的皮囊的女性，也只能支付这样的报酬了。只是，当每一次跌落深渊，双腿折断，只能依靠自己的双手爬过骷髅堆的时候——

 

她还是无法压抑住心底的渴望——

 

希望能有一双手朝她伸过来，将她超拔出这一切苦痛；希望能有一双手把她搂紧怀里，安抚地拍她的后背。就如同她在camorot大战之后，向卡在车中的William伸出手那样。

 

但是一次都没有。

 

即便是曾经给她指明方向的希望之神也没有——当然，她对此完全理解，毕竟对方是贵重显眼的神祗，出现在恶魔的领域，危险性和意义都是他们无法承受的。

 

更何况，她也……隐隐并不希望对方看见她这样狼狈的样子。看见她满腿精水或是情液，淅淅沥沥流了一地，浑身牙印和血痕的样子——支付课酬的过程并不总是让人愉快的，甚至许多次是濒死的体验——当扼住被插入者的脖子时，无论是谁都会下意识地绷紧肌肉，这会让插入者得到极大的愉悦。自然，插入者是轮不到她来做的。

 

但她却又矛盾地希望他能够出现，能够像当初指明选择那样，搀扶起她。

 

或许是因为他是唯一一个愿意拯救她，向她揭露真实的人，因此她难以抑制地渴求他的帮助；又或许是他看到她的每一次细微的进步后流露出的赞许神情；又或者是那一句“期待你能成长为足以掌控自己命运的强者，然后到我的身边来。”

 

有隐秘的，名为期待的种子在那一刻种下。即便心底亦有过疑惑，但亦被感激掩盖下去——为什么希望之神明明是光明的象征之一，给出的建议却是让她去向恶魔学习？甚至于他对于她身躯上光明的气息渐渐消散的过程，在全程中保持了默许？

 

她的时间和实力都不允许她去怀疑——当你孱弱如蝼蚁时，即便怀疑了又有何用呢？是执意背离这目前仅有的一条生路，然后束手等死吗？

 

她当时想，在一切发展到不可挽回，在他们取走她的生命前拥有足够的力量，那么就行了，即便明知是饮鸩止渴，她也毅然放纵自己被染上黑色。

 

而她的心意也迫使她不想怀疑。

 

好在付出了相应的代价之后，她终究取得了报酬，只是过程的惨烈使她难以回首——付出的肉体报酬倒是其次，当身为生命活了上千或上万年，久到时光的概念已经模糊之后，所谓的“贞洁”并不是什么需要在意的概念；虽然她在这个过程中无可避免地对某些种族的男性及其性器官产生了心理阴影，并一直持续到今日——那些生着倒刺、鳞片和吸盘的东西确实不那么美妙。

 

只是，在那件事之后，在失去他之后，她变得越来越无法回想数千年前，一切开始的那一晚——她把刀捅进如师如父的公义神祗的心脏的那一刻。

 

那一瞬间她以为自己从此摆脱牢笼，殊不知，一切黑暗的种子都在那时种下，千年后逼她吞下苦果。

 

她回过神来，看向那有着柔软的金发的青年，是他的发色，和他的眼睛，这名为William的人类男性长得像是两个人的混合体——有着和公义之神及其血胤如出一辙的灿烂金发；和希望之神一样浩渺如海的蓝眼。

 

一方面或许是她无法拒绝这样的长相，另一方面则是——

 

正是因为在绝境中不曾得到过一双递过来的手，因此想要成为能够伸出援手的存在。

 

在梦境的碎片中见到老师那流出血泪幽幽望着她的面孔时，她总会摇着头退后：“敬爱的师长，世界上一定有……无缘无故的爱。”

 

William低头看向那个黑发女人，对方温柔地笑了：“William，我记得我跟你说过吧？我说你在那个瞬间表露出来的坚韧和勇气取悦了我，所以我想要拯救你，所以我想要庇护你。”

 

所以我不希望名为勇气和坚持的黄金，被无尽的黑暗和诽谤的烟尘所掩埋。那些我不曾有幸得到过的东西，至少……在我能够给予的时候，应该要把它递到那双祈求的手中。1084抿紧了唇，把未说出的话变作嘴边的笑意。

 

“因为你值得，也因为我对你今后为我奉上的，名为你人生的选择合集充满兴趣，仅此而已。”她轻笑一声。

 

William端详着对方的神情，说实话，他直至今日都不擅长察言观色，但眼前这个黑发女人眼中流露出的温柔和怀念之意是如此的鲜明，他心知不能也不该再问下去了。

 

William不禁为自己有些孩子气的冲动提问感到羞赧，他转过头去喃喃道：“……谢谢。”

 

“不要这么唯唯诺诺的，”一双手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我说过，你是值得的。”

 

这话让William有些不好意思起来，他讪讪而笑，而黑发女性露出八颗牙大笑起来：“你要是再不笑，任由我继续说下去，我都要怀疑自己是成功学导师了。”

 

William下意识地摆摆手，却听得1084说：“来吧，跟我讲讲，他们都问了你什么？——下次我帮你应回去吧。”

 

见William面带犹豫之色，她又说：“想来不是什么好话吧，但毕竟我比起你，在他们那里更有发言权，让我来应对吧——”

 

面对这个一次又一次站出来成为自己屏障的女性，William害羞地低下头：“这话在您面前说确实有些冒犯了——他们问我，对你究竟……是什么样的感情？我对你……有性欲吗？”

 

“哈！”对方短暂地笑了一声，似是看到William满脸局促，忙又收住了，带着一种了然的身躯拍拍他的肩膀，“别太在意，他们在过往中也问过很多个被我拯救过的员工，譬如某个我从火场里救出来的女研究员，她事后曾经给我送了一罐手工小饼干表示谢意——自然，在组织里这是决不允许的，差点闹到要被降级，后来她还是被警告并且调往其他分部去了。”

 

“他们真的非常害怕员工与‘异常事项’产生感情，”1084说着微笑起来，“虽然我没再和那个博士联系过，但我想必也能知道他们会问她什么——‘你这样详细打听了1084的喜好，是否对她产生了感情？’——虽然我觉得我喜欢什么口味的饼干根本不需要打听，但凡和我一起吃过饭的人，留心看几次也能知道我喜欢哪些菜单——毕竟我可是能进员工食堂的，为数不多的人形异常呐。”

 

“其实如果能再见她一次，我倒是挺想告诉她，饼干里的砂糖放得太多了，”1084俏皮地眨了眨眼，“不过她在第二天就没能来到我面前，而是又来了一批调查员们，紧张万分地问我——‘对女人有性趣吗？’”

 

“他们大概是担心我会魅惑组织的员工，有朝一日使众人拜倒在我裙下之后，危害世界之类的吧。”1084嘲讽地耸耸肩，“所以你会受到盘诘也是很正常的——如果你实在是受不了的话，让我们想想——你或许可以考虑申请加入外勤的机动部队，这样就能远离我了，也无需因为对我的骤冷骤热而又被盘诘？”

 

William端详着对方线条完美无缺的侧脸，这张脸容貌明艳，五官间又有隐隐的英气和飒爽，并非全然的柔媚，是超出了这具女性身体的魅力，想来无论是男是女，都很难不对这张脸心动吧。

 

他对她的提议产生了兴趣，50年前军旅生活的记忆让他天生对冒险充满热情，而组织的性质又远比一国的军队要来得正义许多——只要名为国别的藩篱还存在，就没有哪一国的士兵能宣称自己永远站在正义的一方。

 

只是自己还能否适应50年后的科技发展与作战方式呢？而且这样答应下来，是否又显得自己刻薄寡恩，仅仅只是想避开流言就远离救命恩人呢？

 

William还未答话，而1084却也自顾自地说了下去：“我想他们多半还关心你如今的性取向吧——毕竟你曾经的社交关系里有过女朋友，但……”

 

1084的话在这里停了下来，只留一个了然的眼神。William突然没由来地心里腾出一把火，但是旋即又被名为沮丧的大雨扑灭，他眼前浮现出一个已经被时光打磨得模糊不清的女性剪影，旋即又被风吹散了。

 

是的，他确实有过数任女友，在出事前的那一位，已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步，但他却……在执行一次本以为再寻常不过的任务时沦为了恶魔的禁脔，和对方组建家庭的梦想破灭，甚至自己承担起了“妻子”的角色——被迫为半人半鱼的恶魔生下许多奇形怪状的小章鱼。

 

在经历了50年的时光终于被解救之后，他得知女友在他失踪数年，被以法定宣告死亡后，和他人组建了家庭，并且已经在2053年，也就是他被救出的前一年因病去世。

 

如今让他回忆起抱着女友玩闹，最终滚到一块纠缠成一团的那些画面时，他已经陌生得像是在看旁人的回忆，甚至于午夜梦回发现裤裆湿了一片时，前一刻做的梦都是被生着触手的男性插入的画面。

 

William的肩膀颤抖起来，他无可否认自己的肉体已经在50年的淫欲浸染之下，在喜好上彻底地改变了。

 

1084端详着身边金发男人的脸，那俊朗的五官扭曲起来，浮现出矛盾的悔恨和惧怕，还有一丝惆怅和茫然。

 

她犹豫了一会儿，终究还是伸出手去，落在对方的脊背上，轻轻地顺着。

 

“William，这并不是你的错——”她听见自己的声音，极力平稳着气息，“现在已经都过去了……”

 

真的都过去了吗？心底的疑惑又响了起来——

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

这样带着痛苦，惊惧，犹豫却又有一丝欢愉的神情，她也曾经见过。

 

在自己的脸上见过。在每一次结束授课时见过。

 

那些“支付课酬”的过程彻头彻尾地改变了她，在这之前她并非对男女之事一无所知，只是恶魔天生都是精于享乐的族群，她落到各位老师手上后，才知道自己是小巫见大巫。

 

他们会笑着对她说：“那么，来吧，取悦我吧，如果我感到满意，或许会教你一两招。”而她则恭顺地膝行过去，脱下他们的裤子，然后或舔或吸，最后自己坐上去，让那一根根狰狞的、奇形怪状的肉刃破开她的血肉，把恶魔的气息灌注到她体内。

 

从这个程度上来说，她不止要感谢恶魔们在法术和武艺上的指点，也要感谢他们对于床技的教导——从她后来那些逢场作戏中对方的好评来说，这些恶魔的教导们功不可没。

 

他们会一边挑三拣四，一边对她说：“把舌头压下去一点，牙齿收起来”、“屁股抬高一点——绷紧，那块肌肉，你们是叫它‘括约肌’吧？绷紧了，对，这才对。”

 

她为了强盛各处拜师学艺，从与最低等的恶魔接触起，一步步往上，用自己的身体去换取知识，自然，在这个过程中她遇到的并非全都是男性——倒不如说，有点能耐的家伙都能在男女间任意转换。

 

她至今都记得那一双纤长的，涂着红指甲的手，轻轻丢下一根有手臂那么长的双头龙，然后对她说：“亲爱的，我喜欢天资聪颖的学生，所以我得先考考你——向我展示你所知道的，它的所有用法。”

 

那玩意狰狞粗壮，上面还贴心做了许多凸起，她握着它有点不知所措——她知道有一头是归自己的，但另一头，她很犹豫要不要如“她所知道”的常识那样，捅进对方那个和自己一样的器官里。

 

对方看她束手束脚，笑着把烟喷在她脸上：“真没办法，那看来只好从头教你了。”

 

当她在哪涂着红指甲的手指上尖叫着喷射出来，弄湿了大半个床单后，对方的红唇才有了一丝笑意：“虽然你没掌握什么，但是好在资质不错，还算是个可造之材……”

 

为此，她有很长一段时间，中指没有留指甲，之后怕人看出来，索性全手都不留了。

 

直到很长一段时间之后，她成为一个在自己的领地上说一不二的领主，一人之下万人之上的女人，她才又留起指甲——不止是不担心戳痛或刮伤了对方会有怨言，更是对自己的技术足够自信了，有信心在这样的情况下也能让对方颤抖着失神，喷出的爱液沾湿自己的手。

 

她也学会了不依靠任何道具，仅凭自己的身体就让对方失魂落魄——即便是相同的器官，只要摩擦的角度，力道，姿势选得好，未必需要插入才能带来绝顶快感。

 

女老师们和男老师一样，也改造了她。一开始是生活所迫，后来是逢场作戏，再后来是……“今夜只有女性作伴？那也没什么不可以的。”

 

她彻底被改造完成了，从一开始恐惧，害怕到后来的期待，再到最后的视作寻常，有无皆可的看淡，伴随着武力的增长——倒不如说这样的提升除了老师的点拨，环境的锻炼也达成了‘必然’——如果一个人能在含着一根手臂那么长的假阳具时还健步如飞一跃而起斩杀敌人，或是在阴蒂上贴着个弹跳震动不休的小玩意时还能屏息静气地潜伏，专心致志地寻觅时机刺杀目标时，该人的武艺必定已经无可挑剔了。她从一个给男人口交都磕磕绊绊的丫头片子，到舔女人也能毫不犹豫地俯下头去，与变成男身，去操某个女人或是男人，走前门或者后门；从在隐秘的地方脱下衣服还羞涩，到坦坦荡荡在露天之下展露自己的身体，甚至能在骑在男人身上起伏的时候，在敲门声响起时冷静地让下属走进来，接过一份报告……

 

每当她结束一项这样“为了展示来自中央的，新降的统治者的善意而必须的应酬”后，站在镜子前，看着在欢爱中布满抓痕和吻痕的身体因为强健的底子瞬间复原的时候，总难免有那么一瞬间觉得恍惚——她已经从原先的非男人不可，成长到床伴的性别和种族都已经不重要的程度了。

 

但有件事或许是唯一没变的——对于某个人的感情。

 

在她给别的男人舔菊穴，或是被其他的女人的手指插入的时候，她在高潮的瞬间总会忍不住想到那张棕发蓝眼的脸，他朝她伸出的手，还有那一句“我期待你变得更强大，足够掌控自己的命运，然后站到我身边来。”

 

一定要变得足够强大，足够跟上他的步伐，然后站在他身边……或许可以再一次牵起他的手。每当她双腿间流着血液和溢出的精液，心生想要逃开“老师们”的念头时，总会猛掐一下自己的手心，逼自己镇定下来。

 

这是为了能够站在他身边而必须付出的代价，每一夜她都这样劝诫自己。

 

但每隔一段时日去到他身边时，他会带着欣慰的眼光看向她的进步，却从不问她是如何习得的，她便也缄口不言——她想，为了伟大的目标他定然在承受着更大的压力和痛苦，自己不该拿只属于她的琐事让他徒增烦恼。

 

还是等她成长得足够强大，能够和他并肩而立后，能够云淡风轻地把过往的血泪都像是笑谈般说出来时，再跟他闲话一二吧。

 

于是她便也缄口不言，只是笑着说“老师很严厉，或许会留疤”。但即便如此，每夜里在异族的男性和女性的洞窟里，仰望天上的繁星时，她也难免会想起以前看过的童话故事——

 

小人鱼为了接近王子，向巫婆换取了人的双腿，但却失去了声音，而在陆地上每走一步，她的双腿都痛如刀割，即便如此，小人鱼还是要义无反顾地奔向王子。

 

王子不知道小人鱼满怀欣喜地奔向他的每一步，背后是多少的血泪和艰辛。

 

但王子至少知道，小人鱼是爱着自己的。

 

那么，他知道吗？这名为希望的神祗，这在其后主宰她命运的，恶魔间最新的统治者，这位后来的，南国的陛下，她的希望——他知道吗？

 

或许是不知道的吧。她低低地笑了一声。

 

他的九个心腹，后来成为统治这世界九块封疆，替他镇守边境的包括她在内的九人里，并不止她一个女性，但他对她和她们虽然有着上级的关怀和如同亲人般的不藏私，却没有男女之情的亲昵。

 

那会儿旁人或许是对他没有这样的绮念，而她或许是……藏得太好了，把她的心意藏在每一次恭敬地下跪，顺服高效地执行他的命令之下，而本就繁忙也无心特别关注她的他，读不出来似乎也是理所当然的。

 

正是因为小人鱼失去了声音，没法对王子说出自己的爱和真相，所以到了最后，王子会误认为邻国的公主才是拯救自己的人，是适合自己的此生伴侣，似乎也是……理所当然的。

 

只是……小人鱼在向名为“命运”的女巫交换了自己的声音以获得双腿后才能抵达王子身边，但却发现在先前那漫长的付出后并没有得到任何回报，反而王子身边早有了温柔美丽的公主……心中到底意难平罢了。

 

但她又能做什么呢？已经失去鱼尾的小人鱼只是个普通的“民间女子”，和出身高贵温柔美丽，还对王子大有裨益的邻国公主比起来，又能做什么呢？

 

她为了棕发蓝眼的神祗忍耐了数千年，磨砺了数千年，当她终于能够站在他身侧和他并肩时，一切都已经晚了。

 

当她远远地看见新任的王者，她的敬爱的陛下，在花园中执起同样一袭黑衣的女性的手，递给她一枝表露爱意的玫瑰时，她也只能谦卑小心地将自己的身影掩藏在树后，直到两人说完相守一生的诺言后，才装作路过般踱步，“不经意”地撞上已经牵起手的两人，旋即“又惊又喜”地俯下身去：“拜见未来的王后陛下。”

 

“愿您永远为黑暗的恩泽所笼罩。”她说出这句话时竟是无比的平静，甚至带着洋溢无可指摘的喜悦，一如她在上千年来做的事情那样，恭顺谦卑地站在他身后，做个最忠诚可靠的臣仆。

 

当她俯下身去的时候，心底未尝没有个嘶吼的声音，只是还来不及吐出字词，就被她的深呼吸掐灭在萌芽中了——

 

有些事情，一旦错过了就不再有机会了。是小人鱼自己没有说出来的。她猛掐了一把手心，逼着自己挂住笑脸慢半步跟上一对璧人。

 

更何况，新王后是再好不过的人选。当她响应希望之神的号召，将神明屠戮殆尽后，新建成的秩序需要强有力的盟友来维护——而希望之神原本所说的就是“他要建立一个不再有献祭和伪善的世界，他要平等宽容地对待每个族群”，但计划的执行出了一点小小的纰漏，而杀神这样的血腥的举动也使得他们被世界的法则沾染上了黑暗，无法再居于众神的山岭，只能往更幽暗深邃的地方迁徙。

 

所以他们最终来到了恶魔的世界，在驱逐、征服、屠杀了那些不愿意服从的有头有脸的家伙——其中有不少曾任她的老师，挥刀砍向曾经说过枕边蜜语的对象，当那些或冰凉或炙热的血液溅到脸上时，让她不禁心生几分时光飞逝的感喟。

 

在这一切完成之后，他们，从九个人到所有的追随者们，浸染的黑色愈发浓烈，已经和恶魔无异了。

 

一味地杀戮和仇恨是没有止境的，而希望本身怀抱着对于构造一个理想世界的愿景，也不愿意将臣民屠杀殆尽——那么还有谁来响应他的号召，去推动建设这个崭新的世界呢？

 

以联姻为代表的怀柔手段摆上了台面，当希望召集自己的九个同僚，一起讨论合适的人选时，她在浑身震颤之后，陪着自己的王子一道，将数十人的名单慢慢缩小到三个对象。

 

看着两人携手而去的背影，她的思绪又回到那一天，他们在前任魔王的宫殿里讨论着名单，那宫殿经过战火的洗礼，早就破败不堪，如今百废待兴，他们也只是勉强打扫干净，先住进来议事，当时窗外是瓢泼大雨，屋内点起了壁炉驱散寒气，王坐在桌前，而她凑近了指着名单上的名字，一个个报告她在征战中了解到的，关于那些适合的对象的情报。

 

放下的窗帘让室内的光线黯淡下来，她将自己的脸掩藏在烛火照不到的阴影中，她侧身一手撑在桌面上，一手指点着名单为她的陛下，她的希望解说，鬓边有一络头发没有挽好，在此时落了下来，拂过他的脸，她慌忙拢了起来，带着歉意地看向他，而他则做个“别在意”的表情，用手示意她继续说下去。

 

她的目光移回了名单，同时在心底掐死了那个叫喊着“说出来”的小人。

 

为表亲和之意，身为天降的，外来的统治者，无论如何都该是跟本地原生的族群联姻最好，而非内部消化——这会被人诟病他们说一套做一套，并没有“敦睦友好各族”的诚意。

 

更何况，她在千百年的时光里，在那些站在他身后的时光中都没有说出来，此时此刻就更不可能也不可以了。

 

 小人鱼终于可以陪伴在王子身边——退后半步，以忠臣的身份站在他身后。

 

这是她第一次和他挨得那么近，也是最后一次。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

九个封臣在王都一直留到陛下的婚礼结束，随后各自开拔调往封疆，去担任守土之责。她主动请缨，选择被派往最大的，却也是最动荡的，黑水领域。

 

她跪在王和王后面前，亲吻两人的鞋尖，攥紧刀柄起誓：“我会成为您的利刃与坚盾。”

 

当她在漫天的风雪中回望已经变成一个小黑点的王都时，不由得攥紧了手中的印绶。

 

 她突然意识到此时身着的戎装不仅代表着限定她身份，使她跪伏于那对夫妻的责任；亦是象征着至高的地位与荣光，而后者和那暧昧朦胧的情愫一样，也是她长久以来一直追求的事物。

 

别做小人鱼，心底有声音响起——爱情并不是全部，你还握着其他东西。

 

 她低下头端详方才硌得手心生疼的玩意儿——是戒面做成印章的，代表她的徽记的戒指，也是在这个世界，象征一人之下万人之上的权力的标志。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“William，你知道吗？虽然在他们的档案记录里，我确实跟好几个女性的‘人形异常’眉来眼去，但无论男女，乃至性本身，我可以像是告诉他们那样告诉你——对我而言无非也就是那回事罢了。”1084像是自言自语，又像是在跟他说话，William注意到她脸上是鲜明的惆怅和苦涩的微笑，“你问我喜欢男人还是喜欢女人？我只能说，也就那样。甚至在很多年前，在我没跟同性有过关系前，我也觉得这是我不可能涉及到的世界。但真的做多了以后，无非就是那两个词‘逢场作戏’、‘事已至此’罢了。”

 

“很多事情说白了无非是一句话‘生活所迫’，”1084端详着那金色的发与蓝色的眼，想在其中寻觅一些过去的倒影，最终笑着低下头去，只是又安抚性地拍了拍William的手，“别对这件事太有耻感，同性恋也好，异性恋也罢，又或者是变成了双性恋，这都——是命运作弄，人的意志在恶魔的折磨下不堪一击，你也没什么好羞耻的，别太往心里去，那帮家伙问起来是不给人面子的，下次我替你警告他们吧。”

 

“当然，还有个最一劳永逸的办法——把自己变得足够强大，这样就没有人敢置喙了，你看，那些研究员可有天天跟我拿这些说事儿吗？”她面上显而易见的感伤全被此刻的明朗取代，William几乎要疑心刚才是自己看花了眼。

 

“嘿，前陆战队队员，”1084朝William伸出手来，阳光从窗棂中射入，映在她脸上也要逊于她眼中的明媚三分，“有兴趣成为11号分部，或者整个组织里最优秀的外派机动小队的队长吗？我可是很有兴趣观看这样的故事到最后呢？甚至非常乐意当个神仙教母，时不时为历经波折的主人公点拨一二哦？”

 

William无法拒绝这样的诚意，也实在是厌倦了整日只做个守门的保安，他笑着伸出手去：“那么在下不才，就报名参演男主角如何？希望您能看到落幕。”

 

“那就先从越野跑开始吧。”1084伸手指向窗外的运动场。

 

\----------------------------------

**Note:**

我并不是一个喜欢中途剧透的作者，不过有一点是可以先盖章的，那就是身为叙事主体的女主角和William间的关系。本章是盖棺定论了。


	4. 红字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这道从脊椎贯穿到尾椎的伤疤，正是她的红字。

 

 

背后的床响起了一声轻轻的“咯吱”声，旋即她感到床上的重量轻了一小块。想来是这两天和她同床的男人，她的合法丈夫起床了。

 

她其实已经醒了，只是不想再跟他应和，索性闭了眼睛装睡。

 

这是他们结婚的第三天早晨，也是共同生活的第三天开始——说出去可能真的不会有人相信，她和卡辛之间虽然有“孩子都能上战场了”的事实为基础，两人先前完全没有共同生活过。

 

那些民间歌谣传说的一见钟情、私相授受；又或者是私通、同居、只有清风与明月见证的事实婚姻和诞下爱的结晶；到这些唱本和念白里提到的共同结局——在孩子已经长大后，相爱的男女主人公终于冲破层层藩篱结合在一起，快乐圆满的合家欢结局——

 

都是假的。

 

这一次艺术并没有源于生活——大概是吟游诗人们也无法描绘出这么有违常理的故事：他们以为一对分隔多年的男女，一方在独自抚养长大了结合的产物，并在多年后不顾阵营的对立与利益的冲突，不顾彼此都有“更好的选择”，昭告世界地公然求婚，“冲破层层阻挠”结合在一起，必定是出于真挚的感情。

 

据她听过的某个版本的诗篇里还这么描述到：“在鲜血飞扬的战场，卡辛一刀劈开了那个全副武装的战士的面具，坚硬的面具跌落在地上，发出‘哐当’一声巨响，一如此时陛下心中澎湃的潮涌——那张掩藏在面具之后的女性的脸，有着比夜更深邃的黑发黑眼，恰是他念念不忘却无法厮守的爱人——埃琳娜。”

 

“那一刻，战场上的刀兵相接，马嘶风声，都无法传到两人耳中，卡辛走上前去，说道‘放下刀，做我的妻子吧。’两人的孩子，巴斯韦杰*见证了父母的重逢……”

 

事实当然不是那么回事，甚至跟吟游诗人的描述背道而驰——

 

当时她身为陛下的心腹——当时“北境”、“南国”这样代表着两个政权并峙的称呼还没出现，这块黑暗的大陆上只有一个政权。奉命讨伐这只来势汹汹的反叛军，并且非常幸运又或者说是不幸地发现，反叛军的年轻头目，正是她秘而不宣的，实际上的长子——那是一次被俘后为了活下来而不得不生下的，被强奸的产物。强奸者与孩子的生父自不必说，正是如今这位北境的统治者，自封为王——现在已经是实质上的对立政权、和南国划江而治的最高领袖，名为卡辛的男人了。

 

在命运这枝带刺的玫瑰钩破了她精心粉饰的名为“平静”的生活裙摆后，她不得不坦白一切，并握着刀柄在自己敬爱的陛下座前发誓：“我会为了您砍下反叛军头目的脑袋，连带他的父亲一起——如果他的生父没有死的话。”

 

她想通过杀掉这个孩子和强奸她的男人来弥补当初秘而不报的损失，修补当年隐瞒自己为了活下来而跟对方做了这样交易的错误，再次取信于她敬爱的，宣誓一生效忠的男人的努力毫无疑问是失败了——否则她今天就仍是“黑水之南的领主，国君忠诚的臣仆，埃琳娜殿下”，而非“北境的埃琳娜陛下，卡辛陛下挚爱的妻子，皇太子巴斯韦杰的母亲。”

 

实际上，当时在两军相接的战场上发生的故事，不但不浪漫，甚至比吟游诗人想象的要血腥百倍——当时她已经把皇太子逼到了死角，差一点就能砍下他的脑袋——当一个久经沙场的老将豁出去要维持如今的生活，试图抹去“所有的错误”时，一个年少的将领即便再怎么天资聪颖，终究欠了一分刀头舔血后的老辣和凌厉。但他的父亲，反叛军真正的领袖从天而降，冷静，准确，猝不及防地给她背后重重地来了一刀。

 

力道恰到好处，伤口几乎把她破成两半，刀头淬的毒深入骨髓废掉了她的大半武力使她无力反抗，而却又因为及时的救治不至于一命呜呼，从此只能受人摆布。

 

就如同此时此刻，她不愿意睁开眼睛的缘故之一便是背上的伤口又在隐隐作痛了。

 

在她受到重伤之后，这位卡辛陛下好吃好喝好医好药地给她治了半个月，但却不肯除了病根——无非是想要以此震慑要挟她罢了，这位反叛军首脑旋即在谈判使者前来打探口风的时候，打出“不愿意辜负佳人，要名正言顺地迎娶她”的旗号，把她送回了南国的阵营，并且伴随一道递交给南国陛下的，关于求娶她作为停战要求之一的议定书。

 

而在这半个月中，反叛军联合了原本就对外来统治者心存不满的各个族群，势如破竹剑指王都，陛下的九个亲信封臣都赶赴阵前驰援，亦有人被反派军击败——可无一人被俘，反叛军直接杀死了败将。

 

败给敌军的亲信并不止她一人，她也并非败者中唯一的女性。但她却是唯一的活着被俘，并且还被全须全尾，在她的国君提出换俘计划前送回来的——女性。

 

更别说战场上、两边的民众无数双的眼睛都看见了——她和那个反叛军的二号头目，也是首领的接班人，在容貌上的肖似程度。那个强奸的产物，恰到好处地长得像父母双方。

 

再加上送她回来的反叛军更是提出如果能够联姻，愿意退还数座已经占领的城池，作为聘礼和诚意的表示——这样“深情重诺”的言行，民间如何不会传诵两人间的浪漫诗篇呢？

 

就连她的希望，即便看得出对方要求和亲无非是羞辱的做法和向其他摇摆不定的势力展示力量，表明如今谁才是主动的一方——南国的军力一时间无法承担起违约的后果了，他们要徐徐图之，积蓄力量反扑的话，就必须答应对方的“和亲换取停战”的协议。就连她的陛下也狐疑地觉得她必然和对方媾和了。

 

她早年的种种表现此时也成为了嫌疑——譬如在国君的其他亲信们都积极地效仿国君，和其他原生于黑暗之中的种群联姻之后，她却还坚持独身了很长一段时间，即便和两名原生于深渊的恶魔有了后代，但并无维持长期的事实婚姻关系，甚至连法定的结婚仪式也没有举办，只是登记并公开承认了后代的存在——敷衍至极。

 

国君甚至开始怀疑，她的第三任伴侣，也是她先前唯一提出要公开举行婚礼，宣布对方是她今后唯一的丈夫的那名金发武将之死，也并非她在密函里据实以告的那样——“在结婚前夕，发现对方其实是别有用心的间谍，为了王权的稳定，她会为陛下拔除一切障碍。”

 

民间说这是她不得已逢场作戏时对于地下情人的爱意，是她认为除了叛军头领外并没有男性配得上和她一道共同生活；而身居高位者则认为数个派系不同的丈夫及跟这些丈夫们诞下的子嗣是她四处押宝的表现——鉴于反叛军的气势和那个她生下的少年的优秀程度，他们认为她把最大的一颗鸡蛋小心翼翼地藏在了无人所知的篮子里，拿到台面上的都是“可供消耗的备选项”。

 

她对她的希望从无作伪，但只此一次，只因为当初她选择隐瞒了被俘后遭到强奸怀孕还生下后代这件事，她数千年来在他与她之间搭下的信任桥梁，就此分崩离析。

 

她跪伏在地，抬头看向陛下那不再像从前般全然信任的表情时，心里翻江倒海——她又如何能说出自己执意坚持独身的原因呢？她并不是全然的清心寡欲，只是在黑暗的地底世界，符合条件的男伴并不多：在最初一段时间里，她寻找的男伴大多是棕发蓝眼——和没有被黑暗侵蚀前的希望之神如出一辙。而在最后，她在经历了和第三任丈夫间那样惨烈的结局后，实在是无意再结良缘。

 

但这些隐秘而不足为外人道的情愫是不能够拿来当做忠心的证据的，甚至还会招来更多的盘诘——王与王后婚姻美满，王子们也都优秀杰出，她万不可无事生非。

 

更何况这从头到尾都是她一个人的独角戏。其他人从来没有配合她演出的必要。

 

于是她只是抿了唇，冷笑着看向盘问她的官员：“怎么？选择入幕之宾的标准高一点的也有问题了吗？”

 

而她能从一个不起眼的神之子，一步一步地走到希望之神的身边，成为他可靠可信的助力，并在其后经历了起义，在建立政权后的数千年中一直牢牢掌握着封地的权柄，即便远离政治中心，也能对王都施加足够的影响力——靠的当然不仅仅是一味的忠诚和在战场上厮杀至最后一人。

 

她在牢牢占据权力顶峰的过程中讨伐、碾压、排挤过的对象们此时此刻全都冒了出来，她早年的每一言一行都被重新审查，那些忠君爱国的贵族们，将她的每一项举动都反复解读，意图从中捕获出她早有贰心的讯号。

 

面对这些比她小上数辈的贵族们，她也只能苦笑而已，不止是因为墙倒众人推，更因为——润物细无声，通过教育和宣传在新一代以及之后的每一代中潜移默化地种下忠君爱国的理念，以免这黑暗世界的原生族群因为统治者是外来人而永远有着排斥之心，这样的提议，还是她当初离京就藩前的提议。

 

她在领地上兴办学校、赈济贫民的举动被解读为收买人心；她勤政自律的行为被解读为筹谋大业；就连她在第三任丈夫死后，不欲再住以前特此为他修建的行宫，以免触景伤情，便将那处行宫改建为办公场所的做法，也被解读为——“浮夸的施恩”。

 

她面对这些罗织的罪名，一开始是震怒，其后是冷笑，最后是连冷笑的力气都欠奉了——陛下听信了这些罪名，自她被送回来后就被请到京中的别府“安心休养”，虽然衣食无忧，却没有足够的药物，更别说和待遇相称的诊治了，无非是一些粗浅的伤药以维持不死罢了。

 

她的国君似乎是笃信她能活下来，就像是曾经那些独自学习，遍体鳞伤后又痊愈去拜谒希望之神的神殿时，他总说的“你回来了？”一样；又或者是……觉得没有必要为一个终将投向敌方怀抱的弃子花费医药了。

 

从对方送她回南面的地盘，到提出和亲，再到最后举行婚礼花了不长不短的一段时间，一直无人为她医治，她背后的伤就这么落下了病根。

 

这也是她即便憎恶也无法拒绝这个从结婚当晚开始，每天晚上都兴致勃勃地跟她挤在一张床上的男人。不止是要通过肌肤相亲在最亲密的时刻寻机刺杀他，更是……这个男人每晚都会带着药膏过来。

 

一如此时此刻，他的手拂过她的脸颊，把昨夜两人颠鸾倒凤时散乱掩住她面颊的发丝别到她耳后——这下她没法再装睡了，只好睁开眼睛打量那个男人。

 

窗外的阳光已经洒了进来，只是她掩在帷幕的阴影中，那金色的光晕全镀在了他的身上。他已经穿戴整齐，黑发梳得一丝不苟，他的肤色和陛下那久居于山巅，在堕落黑暗之后因为阴暗腐蚀愈发清逸的白皙不同，也不像是她名义上公开承认的第一任第二任丈夫那样，是幽暗的鱼肚白，更像是她曾经真挚爱过的第三任丈夫，那个黄发虬须的大汉一样，是风吹雨打的熟铜色。

 

她一眼瞥见对方的领口处有个挡不住的红痕，丧声恶气地说：“喂，你的脖子上还有印子——”作为身体强健的恶魔，开膛破肚的伤口都能瞬间愈合，更不要说是吻痕了。这是昨晚她和他纠缠时啃出来的痕迹之一，显然是对方故意留下来的。

 

她如今的合法丈夫却笑着又摸了摸她的脸颊：“佳人所赠，盛情难却，我怎么舍得丢弃呢？”她每晚和他并非都扮演同一种角色，即便他不向她求欢，她也会主动走上前去搂住他的脖颈。她闻言凉凉道：“承蒙抬爱，不过您不怕这样不修边幅，堕了威仪吗？”

 

两人相似的黑色眸子对上，她在他眼中看到笑意。

 

“这有什么呢？”他低下头抚摸她胸前的齿痕，语调温柔，“众所周知我这些天来都在我唯一的爱侣，王后的寝宫里过夜，又不是去拈花惹草，这样的爱痕留在身上又何妨有损声誉？”

 

她闻言忍不住讥笑起来，伸手滑过他胸前的每一粒纽扣：“那陛下何不敞开了衣襟，让众人看看我昨晚——有多努力？”

 

“我无可不可，只怕夫人到时候见了其他女子艳羡的目光，要气得把我抓回去，当个男宠禁脔关起来呢？”他面上仍是那副侃侃而谈的神态，闲适自得，“为了国境的安宁，我怕是只好洁身自爱了——毕竟我可不想看到夫人大吃飞醋，和其他女眷搅得不愉快的场面。”

 

“有劳陛下还记得了，”她即便和他斗口，此刻也不由得微笑起来，“我确实是个容不得别人窥视枕边人的性子呢。”

 

这话半真半假，她诚然是不愿与他人共享爱侣的，只是对于这位只见了三面的男性，她却并没有生出“绝不肯拱手让人”的独占欲——第一次是被俘后向她提出“为我生一个孩子吧”；第二次是战场上重逢后重创她，第三次就是婚礼当晚。

 

她不过是为了在执行刺杀的计划时尽可能避免节外生枝——她如今只剩下示弱怀柔，再借机刺王杀驾一条路可以走，自然要避免这目标对象因为有其他的情妇而并不在她这里流连，以免她逮不着机会，更是怕情妇们难免有人会吹枕边风，要是其中有对她不利的，那可就是一大阻碍了。

 

所以她要扮演一个深爱丈夫，会吃醋和嫉妒的女性，把那些有可能会影响他的女子排除在外。在婚礼后次日她接受北境群臣的拜谒时，面对数个微笑着祝贺她“王后昨晚想必是度过了一个美好的夜晚”并在同时向他抛去一个秋波的女性，她无一例外地微笑着回答“经过了许多波折才能和陛下相守，对我而言没有什么比陛下对我的爱和热情更可贵的了。”并和她的丈夫十指紧扣，向女性们展示那对戒指。

 

说来可笑，她还是第一次在外人面前做这种小女儿情态，以往的三任丈夫，她不是从未有过撒娇的举动——和塔克拉将军与黑拉尔的领主的事实婚姻说是爱情更像是交易，而交易自然是不带感情才能谋求更多的利益；就是不愿意把这脆弱的，将心意表露无遗的一面向外人展露，只在私下朝对方撒娇——对那位她想要和他永久共同生活下去的，黄发虬须的男性。

 

但托了这么些年来在波云诡谲中打滚的福，她这初次的伪装竟然收效甚佳，那些女性都将她的神情解读为嫉妒和警告，没有误读出第二个意思，而与她十指紧扣的男人，手腕微微一颤后紧紧地回握了过来。

 

他愿意在脖颈这样显眼的地方保留吻痕，与其说是亲爱或大大咧咧，倒不如说是想要向外界传达她和他爱久弥坚的信号，以此挑拨她和陛下、南面民众间已经脆弱不堪的信任——毕竟他是这样一个聪明老辣的男人，只通过和她的两次会面，就成功地让所有人认为他们私通已久，早生情愫，大概除了当事人以外无人知道，他和她在结婚当晚才是第三次见面。

 

甚至于她被扣在敌方手里的那半个月也是——他其实只来见过她一面，甚至还没有对生母好奇所以来观察她的皇太子来的次数多，但对于外人而言，只需要一个印象就够了，在远离大营的人眼里，她当然是和这位敌方的将领朝夕相处了半个月；而在敌方的阵营内，皇太子就是他的象征，他的不过夜则与局势的紧张和“她需要休养”有关，更何况他每次打发医生与送慰问品都摆出一副恨不得天下皆知的架势，更是连宫廷里最贴身的侍女们都信以为真了。

 

所以她也得抓紧了，要是再拖下去，即便她能够成功刺杀他，但长久的相处会带来更深的针对她立场的疑虑，将会使得她愈发难以取信她的希望。

 

无论他的目的是什么，至少和她眼下所必须扮演的角色不谋而合——一个“被丈夫深爱的，不惜立场对立也要迎娶的王后”，在她孤身一人在几乎全是敌人的阵营时，如有需要狐假虎威的场合，她的可信度会比“纯粹的联姻对象，毫不受尊敬”有力得多。

 

他的声音在耳畔响起：“所以我想，若是夫人要检视这些印记，还是咱俩私下数看来得好，就别让外人看见了，可免得我稍后又因为夫人吃醋而遭殃呐。”

 

于是她微笑起来，手指轻轻往下滑，停在他胯上：“这么说倒是叫我不得不赞同了呢，那我就等着陛下今晚回来——然后我要一个个数过去，看看是少了，还是——多了？”

 

“那多半取决于夫人今晚对什么花样有兴趣了。”对方低笑一声，手伸进被子里，抚摸着她的肌肤。生着茧的指头摩擦过昨夜情热的遗迹，她在被唤醒情欲的间歇撑着床榻坐了起来，半倚进对方怀里，毫不羞涩地袒露自己赤裸的、满是齿痕和精斑的身体。

 

“不管是什么姿势，我都是个苛刻的领主，”她搂住对方的脖子，在其耳边吹气，手指在他的胯下不轻不重地点了一下，“保证能让奴隶把存粮全交出来，一点一滴也不敢藏私哦？”

 

“那我很期待了。”他的吻落了下来，带着试探，标记，和进犯。

 

========================================================================

她倚在窗边，看着月亮升到中天，踌躇一会儿后取下披肩，往身上随意一缠，走了出去。

 

她路过庭院，恰有托着换洗衣物的侍女走过来，见到她连忙恭敬地让道，低头行礼。她目不斜视地走了过去，鼻尖却下意识地抽了抽——好在那衣物被褥上只有熏香的芬芳，并无膻味和骚气。

 

昨天他们闹了一整夜，今早卡辛离开后，她又懒洋洋地躺了半晌，才叫侍女进来服侍她梳洗和更换陈设。

 

她虽然身体虚弱，但打个响指就能让室内一切陈设复原的能力仍在，只是看到寝室内地毯上凝结的精斑，角落穿衣镜上透明半白的水渍，揉皱还半湿不干的床单后，她改了主意——这正是向外人表明他们相爱、最有说服力的好细节。

 

服侍她洗浴的侍女们各个表情恭顺目不斜视，只是这皮囊下是诧异、鄙夷，还是嫉恨，她却懒得去探寻了——以卡辛如今的地位和权势，再加上外表，他身边的女性有什么想法也是情理之中。

 

就连她的希望，南国的陛下即便和王后相敬如宾，一言一行都不给旁人妄加揣测的机会，也还是有痴心妄想的家伙出现过……

 

昨晚卡辛是带着一瓶酒进屋的，她面带微笑地接受了对方共饮的提议——虽然那酒一闻就是明摆着的馥郁浓烈，但她更喜欢诸如“酒醉后失去理性地开始乱性”，而非清醒着要强压下自己的不耐和憎恶，做出勾引对方的媚态来。

 

他们一开始还碰杯对饮，不到三五杯之后事情就顺理成章地发展起来了：似乎是卡辛笑着说：“你颊边沾了酒水”然后吻了过来，又像是她痛饮一口后含混不清地皱着眉：“这酒好酸”，然后在卡辛不置信的眼神里渡了过来：“你尝尝嘛！”

 

总之等她再回过神的时候，酒瓶已经打翻在地，浓烈的酒气铺满了整个屋子，而她被卡辛推到穿衣镜前，抬起一条腿干着。

 

她身上那条本来就做得收腰窄小的长裙一时半会脱不下来，被卷到了胸口，内裤掉到了脚踝，镜子里的她不止下半身一览无遗，一边乳房也因为裙子的肩带滑落而露了出来，正被卡辛那双黝黑的手揉搓着；而对方则是裤子半褪，露出大腿和那根长得像枪杆还青筋凸起的阳具，如同花园里的蜂鸟辛劳吸蜜一样，一下又一下凿开她闭拢的两片花瓣。

 

她一脚被抬得高举过卡辛的肩膀，只靠另一只脚支撑全身的重量，好在两人都是习武的，这样高难度的姿势在半醉时竟也保持了平衡，只有蜜穴在每次凿击时飞溅出的水滴才能暴露出激烈的律动频率。

 

她窥见卡辛上身的衣服还穿得整整齐齐，自己却如一朵被暴雨打得花瓣七零八落的娇花，心里钻出一股气来，不管不顾地半转了身子就着这插入的姿势，把原本被抬高的腿往卡辛肩膀上一架，就要去剥他的衣服。

 

但显然酒醉的人是难以预估事情的后果的，她不转倒好，这一转就是拿自己当套子，硬是磨了卡辛一圈——原本卡在她体内的硕大的龟头和每根青筋狠狠扫过柔软敏感的内壁，她呜咽一声，下意识地绞紧了臀部的肌肉——这就引发了连锁反应，卡辛的呼吸为之一滞，闷哼一声，腰部一摆挺进了更深的地方，愈发快速地冲撞起来。

 

卡辛让她的胳膊缠在他的脖子上，单手揽着她的腰，另一手爱抚起那两片花瓣中夹着的花蕊来。那生着茧子的手指灵活有有韵律的揉搓着她的花蕊，很快就逼出了蜜露来，紧接着伴随他的每一次抽插，她的穴口都因为快感而喷出一股水来，射在镜面上又将两人的结合处淋湿。她看向镜子里卡辛带着贪婪和痴迷的表情，在被拉入快感的深渊前得意地露出一个魅惑的笑容，扭动臀部将体内的肉刃绞得更紧：“现在你可知道，想当我的入幕之宾的男人，为什么能从王城的东边排队到西边了吧……”

 

她的话没来得及说完，而镜子里纠缠的男女身影也很快就看不清楚了——她潮吹的水雾把整个镜子打湿大半，将一切蒙上暧昧的面纱，只剩下还干净的那半边隐隐露出一白一黑的，正在不断碰撞的两块躯体。

 

最后卡辛就着站立的姿势，把精液填进了她的子宫里，或许是因为酒醉的关系，半真半假之中她对于最厌恶的内射竟觉得畅美甘甜起来。

 

云收雨歇后她在醉意里抚摸着卡辛的腰侧，魁梧的肌肉在这里收窄，像是最灵巧又有力的细犬的腰型，调笑道：“怪不得我往常总听人说什么‘公狗腰’，今日一见，陛下确实是名不虚传的，万里挑一的大将呐。”

 

卡辛一把把她拉进自己怀里，揉捏着乳珠问她：“以夫人先前的男伴人数之多，想来即便是再少见，好歹也见过几个吧？”她乜斜醉眼，抛个眼风：“我以前见过的这样腰线的男人，和陛下见过的能喷水的女人比起来，也不知道谁多呢？”

 

卡辛笑起来，搂紧了她，两人在地毯上翻滚起来，他把她压在身下：“夫人是吃醋了吗？”见她面露不虞，他忙笑着举手说道：“能喷水的女人确实有不少，但能喷得像喷泉一样高的，也是万中无一呢。”

 

“更何况她还是巴斯的母亲呢？”卡辛对她笑道，“不过我也有点记不清刚才夫人能达到的高度是多少了？要不我们再试一试？”

 

昨晚究竟做了多少次，她已经不太记得清楚了，只记得某一次结束之后，她还骑在卡辛的身上，他的阴毛刮得她光滑的私处痒痒的，她得了趣，低下头看两人结合处不断满溢而出的白浆，一时间觉得执意要内射的卡辛也没那么惹人厌恶了——更何况她也留了后手，做了避孕。

 

卡辛的手抚过她背上的伤痕——当初他砍的深入脊髓的那一刀，因为医治不及时留了疤，在她的皮肤上像是一条扭曲的红色大蚯蚓，从脊椎蜿蜒至尾椎。

 

她侧头看向角落里的穿衣镜，瞥见自己的光洁的脊背上的红痕，还有此时两人紧密结合的私处——除了那两颗硕大的囊袋她的身体吞不下去之外，其余的部分都被她的花瓣紧密的包裹起来，而托绝佳视力的福，她可以清晰地看到自己的蜜穴是如何伴着一呼一吸间的频率一张一合，并渗出大量半白的黏液——那正是他方才给予她的精水，此刻又像是在巧克力冰淇淋上浇炼乳一样，从她的蜜壶里满溢而出，浇筑在那根肉质的，正在她体内捣鼓的长勺上，再迤逦而下，散布于黑森林间。

 

她忽然想到许多年前看过的一本小说，说是清教徒惩戒犯了通奸罪的妇女的法子是：让她们一生在胸前带着一个红色的A字，让所有人都知道她是个犯了奸淫的罪人。

 

这道从脊椎贯穿到尾椎的伤疤，但凡穿领口稍低一点的衣服便遮掩不住，时刻提醒着她因为这个男人和这个孩子一败涂地，大抵也算是她的红字吧，虽不中亦不远矣。

 

卡辛端详着她随着呼吸不断轻摇的胸脯，眼里满是欣赏之意：“你真美。”她被他拉进怀里，几下挣不脱后倦意涌了上来，旋即昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

她踱步走到了王宫的前殿，这块区域正是办公场所，一路上她见到许多文官武将，大多是微微一怔后朝她行礼，她此时不敢向对侍女那样大意，又端着王后的架子，只是点头致意，同时心里默默记下那些看上去位高权重的家伙的长相。

 

她一路行到皇帝的书斋前，恰好遇上皇太子和几个武将从里面出来，那个黑发棕眼的男孩见到她，微微一怔，然后朝她招手：“母亲。”

 

她对于这个孩子实在是感情复杂，一开始因为他是强奸而又无法堕胎的产物无比憎恶；后来是生下后出于报复的构想和爱才的怜惜决定亲自抚养他；再后来是因他被生父夺走的恐惧——担心他及其父亲会在某一日出现，毁掉她富丽堂皇，太平安乐的生活伪装；到最后，是不得不挥刀砍向他时，血脉相连的痛意和爱才的愧疚……

 

她的另外两个儿子，奥托普和塔贺拉；虽然她也不曾亲自抚养过他们，但自诩还算是尽了生母的责任——优渥的物质待遇和煞费苦心的前程安排，孩子的生父提出些明眼看出就知道不过是监护人假借小孩名义的要求时，她也尽量满足。她已经做到政治联姻的基础上，能做到的最好一切，她问心无愧。

 

但是面对这个孩子，面对那一双不知道像谁的棕色眼睛——她和卡辛都是黑色的眼睛，她这两天见到也难以摆出什么生母的架子，大概不止是因为他是他父亲最爱的独子，而她目前又要讨好他父亲过活；还因为她的情绪里总夹杂些愧疚，憎恶，和不知所措。

 

“你的父亲在里面吗？”她微吐一口气，像是话家常那样跟这个少年说话。

 

“是的。”儿子说完看她，又补充一句，“他今天很忙。”

 

一旁的其他武将虽然目光平视，但她对这明里暗里的观察早就习以为常——当她还在南国的宫廷中时，也是这样立于太子或王后身后，看着两人交谈的，然后从蛛丝马迹里推测些近期风云的一员。

 

“那我去看看他。”她微笑上前走去，示意人叫门。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

卡辛正坐在一张硕大的书桌后，面前堆着如同小山似的文件，他在文件堆里抬起头：“你怎么来了？”

 

“我久等陛下回来用饭不至，怕陛下您会不会被什么佳人缠住了，于是独守空房心下难安的我只好出来寻找陛下——”她凑到桌旁，斜撑在桌边侧头看他。

 

他表情一怔，倒也没有赶忙收起文件避开她的意思，只是笑道：“今天事情比较多。”“是吗？”她也不会在人眼皮子底下公然打探情报，而是故意深呼吸，“为何我闻到陛下的办公室里——有一股脂粉的香气呢？”

 

“夫人这个飞醋可就冤枉人了，”他把笔放下，微微侧身凑了过来，抚上她的脸颊，“不是只有你身上的香水味吗？”

 

“是吗？难道是我闻错了？”她借着对方的手势，一撑坐在了桌子上，居高临下地看着卡辛，“那不如让我这个奴隶主来验收一下——看看奴隶是不是真的……一天都在安心工作呢？”

 

当希望之神和他的王后把拘禁状态中的她重新叫到王宫的时候，她等来的不是以叛国罪处死的通告，而是一袭嫁衣。国君已经答应了对方所有的要求，她并无置喙的余地。

 

当她看到那看似浩浩荡荡实则并没有多少珍贵东西的陪嫁清单时，她就不得不掐灭了心底最后一丝希望——她已经成为那一颗被丢出去换取和平的弃子了：虽然君王对她说“要伺机而动”，能杀掉卡辛固然最好，至于她是同归于尽还是死在北境的诛杀之中则无须在意，即便逃得出生天回到南面，因为“她的私生子和地下情夫差点颠覆了王朝”这样不光彩的记录，她从此也会失去权柄，最多是领个闲职，就此在政敌的反扑中消失在历史长河里；而如果她真的有了异心，在联姻后和卡辛勾结——那么赔出去的嫁妆也算不得多贵重，对于已经在战争中受创的国库储备来说损耗不大，更何况——她待在王都的别馆里等到宣判的那些日子里，一直缺医少药，病根落下之后她已经元气大伤，一个半残不废武力大打折扣的武将，即便通敌叛国，也难以在场上和我方为敌了。

 

而且她还是孤身一人嫁到北境的——卡辛拒绝了她的陪嫁人员，毫无帮手孤军奋战的她，或许确实如卡辛在婚礼当晚所说的：如果不想在多年以后“病逝”，最好的选择还真是“作为北境的王后，皇太子慈爱的生母，享受更好的生活。”

 

无论是选取何种立场，眼下她都必须勾住这个男人——不过如今选择投敌还来得及吗？

 

毕竟她已经在婚礼当晚，把杀意向卡辛表露无遗了……

 

她骑到卡辛身上，对方并没有推开她，而是顺理成章地搂住了她的腰，开始在腰侧摩挲。

 

男人粗犷而有力的手在她的身上游移，将背后的拉链拉开，她的抹胸坦露出来，看到对方表情一怔，她忍不住低笑起来：“我的陛下，这可是要穿过整个王宫来找你，你觉得我会不穿内衣吗？”

 

“穿了也不要紧，”对方微笑，“只要里面别藏着一把刀就好。”

 

她挑眉，两人的目光相对，一瞬间她在对方的表情里读出了火光和征服欲。他们这几天来做爱的次数是先前两面的数倍，但卡辛在事后总会把她搂在怀里睡过去——当然不是什么“让爱人在怀里入睡”之类的浪漫故事，显然是为了防她寻机给他的后背来上一刀。

 

他们的性爱在一开始总是这样火光四射的开头——伴随着身体的挑逗和语言的挑衅，像昨晚那样单纯地酒醉之后开始交欢确实是第一次。

 

与其说那是性爱，不如说更像是体力对抗，卡辛会撕咬她的脖颈，一次又一次留下自己的气息，而她则会不甘示弱地将卡辛推到在地，然后自己跨坐上去扭动腰部。

 

她一把甩掉了脚上的鞋子，用脚趾头去拉开卡辛的裤子拉链：“嗯——我确实有把刀哦？”看到对方一瞬间收缩的瞳孔后，她才不紧不慢地笑着说：“在我嘴里，但是我用不用就得取决于我会看到什么了——”

 

卡辛也笑了，解开裤腰的扣子，引她的脚踝去摩擦那蛰居的阳物，他笑道：“夫人担心看到什么？”

 

“唔？”她做个疑惑的表情，向卡辛靠近，“比如说我很害怕——待会在小卡辛上看到口红印……”

 

卡辛笑了起来，用手指蘸取了她的一抹唇色，然后抹在了已经在她的摩擦下微微抬头的阳物上：“如您所见，只有一个叫埃琳娜的女人留下过痕迹。”

 

“您要来亲自验证一下吗？”他把她的臀部往下推，想让她的脑袋滑到自己的胯间。她却一拧腰又坐回了他的膝盖，只用指甲轻轻扫过他的冠状沟。

 

“不了不了，想来陛下从不缺少愿意用嘴服侍您的女人，我就不跟别人抢工作了。”她侧头过去。

 

“唔，说实话……”卡辛突然露出一个遗憾的表情，“以前有一对姊妹花确实做得很好，她俩一起给我吹肉箫确实是天国般的体验呐。”

 

她听了这话不由得有几分怒气——跟她对卡辛的感情无关，即便只是逢场作戏，也没几个人会乐意在交欢时听到自己的床伴夸别人的好，她指甲刮过对方的龟头，威慑性地一掐，把蘸取到的液体抹在卡辛的胸口，重重地戳了一下心脏的位置：“哦？那请问陛下为什么不开创一个先河，一次娶姐妹两人做王后，日夜享受双飞的乐趣呐？”

 

“因为这王后的位置更适合另一位女性——皇太子的生母，不是吗？”卡辛随着她的动作做个踉跄后倒的架势，笑起来，“至于她不肯给我吹箫这件事，那只好当成必须付出的代价了。”

 

“谁让我是个忠贞的丈夫，慈爱的父亲呢？”卡辛站了起来，把她整个人压倒在办公桌上，吻落在了脸颊上。

 

皇太子，又是为了皇太子……她在心里苦笑一声，巴斯韦杰这孩子就如同她背上的伤痕一样，是她不想承认但却在所有人的眼光里已经和她挂钩的符号。她从南国的领主，“埃琳娜殿下”变成“北境的王后，埃琳娜陛下，皇太子的母亲”的催化剂。

 

即便她再怎么憎恶运用计谋就摧毁了她几千年来得到的一切的卡辛，她也无法否认，如果只是单纯的站在皇太子的立场上，娶她作为王后是对皇太子最好的选择——如果他和其他豪族联姻，有南面君王的例子在前，新王后必然是要生子的，对于皇太子这样非己出甚至立场未必一致的孩子，新王后能做个慈母的概率实在是太低了，届时太子一系和新王后一系必然会有所争斗，那么随之而来的或许不仅仅是储位不稳，更有可能在北境内造成割裂和派系斗阵……

 

而她因为是皇太子的生母，在明面上自然被民众认为是太子一系的，无形便替太子稳固了势力，又宣告了陛下永远支持太子的隐喻；在暗地里——卡辛拒绝了她所有的陪嫁人员，她一个形单影只的王后处身在异国的王宫里，又怎么敢不自量力地和已经开始聚拢羽翼的皇太子对抗呢？自然是只能和皇太子和平相处，无力让国君的后院起火。

 

她虽然已经揣摩过他的心思很多次，但每次复盘到这里还是只能苦笑着惊叹他的算无遗策，结个婚挑拨了离间，稳固了储位，打消了要借着联姻干预政权的豪族的心思，顺便还能再折磨一下前手下败将的她，真是一本万利的好买卖。

 

被回忆搅得思绪烦乱的她强笑道：“我不过是学习人家说的‘礼尚往来’罢了，那请问这位忠贞的丈夫，愿不愿意做出一点亲爱的表示呢？你可也没有舔过我呐——”

 

“有何不可？”卡辛说着就低下头去，掀开了她的裙摆。

 

她微微吃了一惊，下意识地一闪身，旋即又恐被对方看出慌乱，笑着用脚去抬卡辛的下巴：“以前虽然有男伴舔过我，但他们之中却没有像陛下这样高地位的男子，我可真是受宠若惊。”

 

卡辛挑挑眉：“那不如就按照夫人说的那样，‘礼尚往来’一次如何？我也没有试过让王后给我吹肉箫呢？”

 

“唔……”她笑着去咬手指，手一滑却不慎将书桌上的物件打翻，她背着手一抄，在那物落地前捞住了，摊开手一看才发现是君主的印章。

 

她笑着把印章的把手含进嘴里，含混不清地说道：“政由王出，徽记是王的象征，请问这样可以了吗？”

 

她对给人口交这事儿存在深重的抵触，倒与她是否怨恨卡辛无关，即便是她深爱过的第三任丈夫，在几百年的同居生活里，她也只是略舔过他的阳具一两次而已，至于深喉之类的就更别想了。

 

在那些传道受业的岁月里，每一个她用肉体支付课酬的老师，或多或少都会在她给他们口交的时候按紧她的头，逼她深喉——无论男女，倒不如说此时服侍的对象是女性还好一点，只要对方不带着假阳具或者双头龙，被按头的她除了会憋得慌，倒不至于被一根或是生着倒刺或是有着钩子的玩意直接捅到咽喉，此时想吐都是轻的，内伤则是必不可少了。

 

对她而言，口交意味着受人支配，和身不由己的弱小岁月，她恨极了伏在对方胯间时一抬头看到对方充满征服欲和高高在上的表情；她自从跻身为封地上说一不二的领主之后，即便仍有场合不得不逢场作戏，只要对方不开口便绝不肯主动去舔，哪怕对方开了口，她也要想法子绕过这茬，实在是推不动了才勉强舔几下糊弄过去……但那也是早期政权未稳时候的事情了，等他们几乎清理掉所有能对王权造成威胁的原生领主之后，在床榻之间就只剩下她挑选入幕之宾，享受人服侍了。

 

她看到卡辛的眉头微微一皱，抬起头来，伸手去触她的口，她没有再抗拒，任由对方的手指伸进了她的嘴唇里，只在他拿走印章的时候轻轻舔了一下那根手指。

 

卡辛又笑了起来，但他的手却不停顿，而是裹挟着那枚有她唾液的印章沿着她的皮肤一路往下，旋即在她的阴户前停驻，轻轻地印下一个鲜红的烙印。

 

“既然夫人如此说了，那我就宣誓一下主权好了。”他将印章在书桌上放好，又捧起她的脸，眼中是满意与欲望。

 

她轻轻地笑了起来，低下头说道：“真可惜，我没有带印章在身上，不然我也……”

 

后半句话越说越小声，她住了口，猛地一眨眼。

 

虽然这些年来蒙受神明的恩泽与恶魔的气息灌注，使得她比起最初被公义之神收养时，已经脱胎换骨，美上数倍，这副皮囊放在人间定然是绝色，但放在恶魔与神明之间就只能说是确有几分姿色，但绝对称不上倾国倾城的佳人。

 

她在希望之神身边侍立这些年来一直没有开口，固然也有一层原因是因为这件事。

 

就连在卡辛的宫殿中一样，那些侍女、女官或是望族的女眷，比她漂亮的也不是少数，她要论输赢的话，只能说是杀伐果决，说一不二多年，有一股旁人难及的锐气罢了。

 

但卡辛却表露出对她狂热的欲望，和在外人面前极有迷惑性的深情来——后者尚可伪装，但在没有人的时候，他却没必要在床上也这么卖力。

 

一开始她觉得卡辛估计是为了达成第二次见面时的那句戏言“不如我们再生一个吧”，因此羞辱她；后来是觉得他因为在婚礼上公开许下一生相守，忠贞不贰的誓言后无法在蜜月期公然出轨，只好勉强拿她来泻火——毕竟以他的地位和力量，只要勾勾手指，自愿做他情人的男人和女人一定可以从王城的北边排到南边。

 

刚才她看向卡辛珍视的眼神时终于明白了，他在看的固然是她，也不是她——

 

他眼里的她并非是“埃琳娜”这个个体，而更像是“埃琳娜陛下”这个概念：南国君主的臂膀，最大的封地的领主，南国最南面的防线，“帝国的剑盾”——埃琳娜殿下；而她“背叛了”，嫁入后变成“埃琳娜陛下”的她，不止是对于南面国防力量的削弱，更多是心理战上的攻势——在宣传中一直被塑造为忠臣的女人早有贰心，通敌生下能推翻政权的私生子，毫无疑问是给了南面君王一记“识人不明、愚蠢”的耳光，更是彻头彻尾推翻了那些忠君爱国的宣传——连“元首身边最可信的臂膀”都背叛了，愈发不让人去怀疑宣传中一直塑造的这位君主的正当性与不可置疑的那层外衣。

 

他的每一次插入都是对南面势力的攻城掠地，所以她即便在结婚当夜就自曝对他有杀心他也不以为忤；她在性爱中和他的对抗只会让他更兴奋——每一次内射都是将南国的她侵蚀为北境的必经之路；每一次按着她的腰后入都是将她烙下“卡辛陛下”之印的手段。就算是骑乘位又如何？她终究是被插入、被侵蚀、被浸染的那一方。

 

他的每一次交合都不是勉强，他的每一套抽插都是真心的——出自本意的，彰显无疑的征服欲。

 

这与她是否美丽，是否身材窈窕或是擅长风月完全无关，只要她还有一天带着南国的烙印，只要南国的政权一天不覆亡，他就会充满激情地和她做爱。

 

床上也是他的战场，性爱不过是他展示权力，处置羞辱俘虏的手段罢了。当他掐住她的腰时，所获得的快感大概不亚于又砍下一员南国大将的头颅吧。所以他才要让医生为她精心诊治——不止是为了保住一枚有象征意义的棋子，所以他才能容忍她在床榻间的挑衅——在他眼里那不过是给他提供更多的，征服快乐的小情趣罢了……

 

她是他取得至高无上、独一无二权力道路上最亮眼的那枚军功章，是表彰他战绩的奖杯，为此他爱惜她呵护她。

 

权力是最好的春药。

 

她瞥见光滑的桌面上映出的自己的背影，即便那身影相当黯淡，但人影背上扭曲的疤痕却清晰可见。

 

那是她的红字，和“埃琳娜陛下”这个身份一起，是诠释她这个“通敌叛国、通奸生子”的女人的标签。

 

而标签从不需要解释。也没有人觉得标签需要多嘴解释。

 

她仰起脖子轻笑出声，当着卡辛的面岔开了腿，以两指爱抚起自己的花蕊，一边用脚去撩拨他那根青筋暴起的阳物，一边分开了自己的两片花瓣——

 

“没错，我现在是陛下的了……”她露出妩媚的笑容，看着卡辛面上的情欲又深了一分。

 

“请问您接下来要怎么做呢？”她扑进卡辛的怀里，搂住他的脖颈并用蜜穴去摩擦那只每夜贪婪在她的花瓣里吸蜜的大胖蜂鸟，手攥紧了衣角。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

 

* Bishwaji: One who won the whole World; The World Winner or The Conqueror

*相信有聪明的读者已经看出来了，本作每一章节的名字都取自书名/电影名（对于起名懒癌真是一大进步）我玩梗我快乐.jpg

*本来这章有段剧情是想写男女主角办公室云霄飞车的时候，儿子推门进来了（等一下，我们这不是PWP频道吗请不要演合家欢.jpg）但写着写着键盘又突然不受控制了，于是……就像本来打算本章1万字搞定，结果写完一看——嗯？？为什么变成了1.4万？我寻思可能是这对狗男女有问题.jpg


	5. 爱在日出日落时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一个问题她当初没有问出来，现在永远不会知道答案了。

 

 

 

吞噬，吸收，兼并对方的力量，然后一点一滴地积蓄起来，直到拥有足够的权能的那一天……

 

1084低下头，看着手上的创口飞速地愈合，直到除了一手鲜血以外再无其他。有慌忙的脚步声响起，紧接着一束强光打在了她脸上，“1084？”带着疑问和喘息的语句响起。

 

她舔了舔后槽牙，牙缝里残留的血腥气让她得到了滋养，为此连直接对着脸打过来的强光手电也不介意了——反正这本来就不足以让她眯起眼睛。“好了，‘异常’已经解决了，”她甩了甩手上的血，指了一下地上那两具已经残破得只剩个大致形状的躯体，对匆忙跑过来满头大汗的机动小队微微一笑，径直走了出去。

 

当她走过这些队员身边时，明显感觉到队员们身体一颤，有个或许是刚加入的毛头小伙子，忍不住还把握在手里的枪杆对准了她，但马上被身边的队友拍了一把肩膀，才如梦初醒般慌忙调转枪口。

 

或许是人类对于血腥和残暴本能的戒备与恐惧吧，她不以为忤，也不想再节外生枝——见到她食人的机动队员没一千也有八百，敌意实在是常事，只要不转化成针对她的杀意，也没必要大动干戈。

 

她走出屋子的时候，月亮恰好从乌云中钻出来，投向一片清辉，这使得不能夜视的人类也能清晰地把此时这块土地上的一切尽收眼底——这片偏僻的墓园里的墓碑七零八落，有数个位置土石翻开，里面的棺材由内至外破开，散发出腐烂的恶臭，地上散落着面容扭曲，肢体残缺腐烂，但无一不是指甲尖利细长，牙齿全都化作尖牙的尸体。

 

1084一眼瞥见远处还有个摇摇晃晃的人形物体，正在机动队员火力的压制下跌跌撞撞，一副要倒不倒的样子，她信手抓起一块碎石，运劲甩手朝那家伙的脑袋弹了出去。

 

“砰！”地一声，就像是熟南瓜被打破一样，那两人高的怪物只剩下了半个脑袋，轰然倒地后飞出去的脑浆和碎骨头稀里哗啦如同下雨般溅在墓碑上，1084慢慢走过去，一脚踢开那落在地上的半个上颌，指了指正在拍打身上尸块血浆的机动队员：“你脖子后面还有一块。”

 

有个队员指了指那栋单层带谷仓和马厩的老式民宅朝她搭话：“嘿，里面的情况怎么样？”1084在医疗包里扯出一块纱布后，一边擦手一边说：“对，搞定了，引发骚乱的那个女人和她召唤出来的食尸鬼都被打死了。”

 

“嗯，完美的控制。”一个队员耸耸肩。另一个队员则一边喷洒汽油说：“休假前一天摊上这些事可有够烦的，还好你来了，不然我就要错过明天的航班了。”

 

那个队员边洒汽油边走过来：“说起来，以前我也处理过食尸鬼，但好像没这次这么厉害？这些食尸鬼不止是跑跳和攻击力更强，还有些简单的智能，可以对话；尤其是目标身边的那一只，竟然身上有鳞片，就像个蜥蜴人似的——先前那些食尸鬼虽然有烂成一滩腐肉的，但好歹都看得出是个人模人样的。”

 

1084品咂着口腔内汲取的回甘，微微一笑：“对，这个女巫吧，比起一般的有两把刷子，她大概是想要创造出更强的食尸鬼吧，在常见的召唤死者之术之外还加了点降灵附魔之类杂七杂八的东西，把死尸和活蛇融合在了一起，才有那个蜥蜴人似的家伙，所以难搞一些。”

 

“喔，我现在可真有点庆幸路过的你被这地方的尸臭给引了过来，”队员见到所有人撤到安全区后，丢下了打火机，“不然我的年假可真的要泡汤了。”

 

1084不置可否地笑了笑。明天这块墓园大火的消息估计就会上新闻，随后消防员会和警察一块，在火场中清点尸体，因为有轮胎印、他们故意丢下的锡纸和吸管，还有些其他能误导警察的零碎东西，这会被当成瘾君子嗨大了之后来墓园捣乱并纵火的一起治安案件，然后在这个地方的警局任务栏上挂上几年，在毫无进展后被逐渐搁置，从此不再被提起。

 

至于那个肇事的女巫——她已经离群索居太多年了，这周围没多少居民见过她，配合一下记忆清洗，在民宅的遗迹里找不到任何尸体的情况下，警方只会将这一处住宅视作早已废弃，因此那些不存在的瘾君子们的罪行也就只有破坏墓园和纵火，不涉及故意伤害，整个事件在警方那儿的优先级会被调低，直至几年后被彻底放进“搁置案件”的一栏里。

 

1084把手伸进口袋，轻轻抚摸夹层里那一段小而干枯的蛇蜕。她背向队员们，朝远处的车走去，伸手掩口做打哈欠状，把那片蛇蜕丢进了嘴里。

 

这玩意可比海苔片难吃多了。她一边咀嚼一边腹诽，然后猛地吞了下去。如果有镜子，此时她的脸应该是像极了被妈妈逼着吃蔬菜的小学生。不过她并没有悄悄吐出来——她毕竟是个冷静理智的成年人了，更何况还是背着自己的“盟友们”偷吃这种事呢？

 

她刚才没有对他们说谎，只不过是有保留地选择了部分真相——

 

组织接到线报，说这地区夜里常会有诡异的黑影在墓园及周围的公路上活动，已经被市民们目击了数次，怀疑是有食尸鬼作祟。组织调派了无人机后发现诚如斯言，于是派出一支机动小队进行收容作业。机动小队抵达后，食尸鬼的攻击却异乎寻常的威力巨大，而她此时恰好出了一次外勤，正在返回分部的路上，嗅到了浓郁的尸臭，于是叫停了司机，自己飞速地赶过来，在那个蜥蜴人要咬碎一个队员的脑袋前拦了下来，蜥蜴人被打断后冲进了民宅，她跟了进去，将要为蜥蜴人治疗的女巫和蜥蜴人杀死。

 

然后她在队员们冲进来之前，掏出女巫的心脏吃掉了，并且私藏了一片蜥蜴人身上剥落下来的蛇蜕。那个女巫和蜥蜴人的关系颇为亲密，但其动机她并不关心——她只是踏入民宅后就看到了地上血绘的法阵，以及法阵中的蛇蜕——是降灵术，那个女巫并不是只想把食尸鬼与活蛇融合如此简单，那可没必要画一个繁琐复杂，还在六个角各摆上诸如死婴的脑袋、处女的阴唇、三个头的乌鸦……诸如此类祭品的六芒星。

 

而且那蛇蜕泛着泠泠幽光，其中蕴含的魔力让她本能地意识到这东西虽然不敢比那在伊甸园中诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的始祖之蛇的蛇蜕，又或是吃掉了乌鲁克王的不死药以此获得长生的蛇的蜕皮，但少说也有数千年的历史了——以现代文明的发达和无数神秘性被解明的透彻程度而言，倒也真是难为这个女巫能找到这样一件好东西了。

 

她看一眼女巫那张如同四十岁人的脸，和那个虽然腐烂却看得出皱纹，少说也有八十岁的，半人半蛇的食尸鬼的脸，而且死尸的手指上赫然是跟女巫一套的对戒，心下明了了——女巫必定是想要用降灵之类的办法，替这个虽然攻击起来比其他食尸鬼要猛烈，也能说话的家伙去延长生命——像她刚才跟队员们说的“女巫希望制造出更强的食尸鬼”倒也不是谎话，只是完全没有必要用上“蛇”这样概念的存在。

 

蛇意味着的可是医术、永生、还有妙手回春。

 

于是她当机立断，打翻了烛台，一脚踢掉了食尸鬼的脑袋，并在女巫愤怒的嚎叫中插进了她的胸膛——在她想念诵什么咒语之前。

 

然后她听到了屋外的脚步声，在队员们冲进来前一边将女巫的尸体踩得稀烂，一边吃掉了她的心脏。

 

这个女巫应当是活了一百五十年左右，她的心脏比起组织里那些用来消耗的监狱重刑犯，活体实验对象的D级人员甘美不少，但在往日她也是不屑一顾的——可吃的比这包含力量的东西多了去了。

 

但如今随着科技的进步，人的智识开拓到了那些被视为“神的领域”的，原本几千年前他们觉得暧昧不明或是神圣不可侵犯的领域后——譬如在空中飞行，在水底潜航之类的。伴随着神秘性的削减，还有人的对于神明、以及这些统称为神秘的什么女巫、魔法之类的玩意的信仰程度降低，现在可是很少有这么专心致志埋头学习黑魔法，而且还小有成果的女巫了。

 

人在选项普遍质量不高的时候，可是没法挑剔的。她轻轻地叹了口气。

 

因此她也愈发在意camorot了……在她成天遇上的，对人类而言是“棘手问题”的家伙不过是些食尸鬼、连拼写都弄错的没文化吸血鬼、唱歌记不住词儿的塞壬后，她就愈发在意在这个神与魔都远去，连她也几乎用不出什么法术，只能靠体术的人类时间点中，为何还能存在他这么个挥手分海，落地召雷的家伙？

 

1084坐上了车子，无视一脸惊讶的留守士兵，掏出块纱布擦去脸上的汗水和血液。

 

她跟组织说自己需要食人维持机能这点并非说谎，她并非将人整个吃掉，而是只吃心脏，心脏是人体最包含魔力的部分，这和食堂里那些普通的鸡鸭鱼肉比起来就像是荤菜和素材能给人提供的能量差别。

 

她本不需要这么粗鄙，像是个下等魔物般的进食方式，但如今连个厉害法术都用不出来，背后犹带旧伤的她自从跌落这一处人类世界之后，发现空气与水土中蕴含的魔力早就稀薄得可以忽略不计，或许这正是伴随着科技昌明，而无可避免的“属于神与魔的时代”的消亡——换而言之，要她设立工坊慢慢提炼万物中的魔力结晶来补充自己的体能几乎不可能——更别说组织也对她有所提防，她不太愿意透露出这样的底牌。

 

所以她就只能吃人，但组织虽然“会在守护人世的时候，在制度上稍有弹性”，也没法支持她这样频繁的食人，而她也不想像其他异常那样，被关在监牢里重兵把守——虽然那样不是逃不出来，但对于她要进行的计划，少了组织可就没那么便利了。

 

于是她和组织议定之后，采用大量进食的方式来取代吃人，而组织也着手开发高能量的营养剂——她不得不赞美科技的进步，那玩意除了难吃以外还是挺有用的。但她还是偶尔会吃人——根据协议，“仅限事急从权时”。此外她背着组织，在执行收容任务时，也总会留心一下那些“异常个体”的心脏，尤其遇上这种富含魔力的个体时，就更不会放过了，因为这不仅仅是果腹，更重要的是对人类而言相当于“养分”一样的，那些心脏中的“留存的魔力”。

 

这是在魔力稀薄的现代，她唯一攒存魔力的方法。她必须积蓄，然后……

 

不过这件事她没有对组织明说过。他们只当每次都被撕烂的收容对象的尸体，是她是嗜血的本性在战斗中发动。因此组织也对她特别提防——譬如在和camorot对战时引爆的她体内的那颗炸弹。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“那个女巫已经活了164岁——感谢档案保存得足够好，找到符合条件的对象并不难，至于那个蜥蜴化的食尸鬼，是她的丈夫，早在80年前就去世了，其他的食尸鬼我们没发现和这个女巫有什么联系，但大多是这几年间下葬，还没腐烂的尸体。”穿白大褂的研究员把平板递给她，“你有什么想法吗？”

 

1084耸耸肩：“没什么太特别的，这个女巫也就是比先前那些三脚猫的多学了一点罢了——但三脚猫还是三脚猫。一般人死后下葬80年，除了头发早就烂光了，那个蜥蜴人还能有个大致的躯干，无非是她设法保存的功劳罢了。至于其他食尸鬼、与她丈夫与众不同的蜥蜴人化，我想无非都是试验品——她想尽可能地保存丈夫的躯体和神智。”

 

她看到研究员的眼睛因为“神智”这句话亮了起来，摊手：“不过结果你们也看到了——自然规律是难以违背的——她这几十年来一定没有少精心养护丈夫的尸体，但那食尸鬼还是烂了许多，而且她想要的‘唤回灵魂’也只能让食尸鬼有如同三四岁小孩那样的智力水平。”

 

她边说边翻看着平板，恰好翻到了机动小队拍下的女巫和食尸鬼的对戒特写——戒指里侧是两人姓名的缩写，以及一句“我所有的爱”。

 

“她把尸体和蛇类的黑魔法结合，如果成功的话，会是什么样的结果呢？”研究员的声音响起。

 

“大概会捏出个半人半蛇的怪物，然后那怪物出于食尸的本能大肆袭击路人吧——或许会连她也中奖呢，”1084不无贬义地说道，“即便她成功了，也只是维持这具身体的活性，而组成生命的另一部分——灵魂早就不知道去哪里了，也只是个行尸走肉罢了。更何况她还没有成功呢？”

 

“那这样的事情，恶魔或者神明能做到吗？”研究员紧追不放。

 

1084端详着那对戒指，明明是一句常见的表白，但不知怎么的，她的眼睛没法从“我所有的爱”这几个单词上移开。

 

“不管你们人世间定义和描绘神明的宗教有多少种，但大抵上对于神明的权能都会有一个共同认知——‘神可以创造生命’，而如果是按照你们的标准所定义的恶魔嘛——他们可以拘束住灵魂不散，也可以维持肉体不腐，从这点上来说，当然是能做到的。”她听见自己的声音，带着一如既往的闲适，甚至还有一丝调侃，“喔，别用这种眼神看我，我说过很多次了——托你们不完全召唤的福，我现在的状态是被大幅削弱的，我的能力大概仅限于打个响指把灯泡给炸了，可没法给你们‘演示一遍’。”

 

“好吧。”研究员略带遗憾的声音在她耳边响起，却渐渐变成了一个熟悉的嗓音——

 

“殿下，如果您想，我们可以把法师招来，让他给泽丹*的躯体做一些维护，这样就可以把他的灵魂永远拘束在这躯体里，”绿发的男人双手恭敬地奉上一个小瓶，里面散发着幽幽的荧光，她一看便知是拘束着一个灵魂，“他可以永远陪在您身边，那‘清洗’过后的灵魂也会保证纯净——他不会再有一丝一毫的异念、不会想要违背您，更不要说加害您了……”

 

她的手指掠过玻璃瓶，触手一阵寒意，当时她甚至没有多少悲伤的念头，只觉得有点陌生和疏离——原来这么高大威猛的他，被杀死后的灵魂也只有这么一丁点儿分量，可以被轻易地塞进瓶中，任人把玩处置。

 

“这所谓的‘爱情’真是除了会给人添麻烦以外，一无是处。”她听见自己的声音响起来，带着漠不关己的冷意，“你们还有什么问题吗？没有我要回去睡觉了。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1084沿着走廊踱步回自己的房间，穿过玻璃栈桥时，恰好阳光从白云背后钻出来，映射在她身上，她伸手去捉飞过的一只蝴蝶，却被右手中指上戒指镶嵌的宝石闪了一下眼睛。

 

1084收回手，把手举到眼前去端详中指上的那只戒指——一般人戴戒指少有带惯用手中指的，更何况还是武将呢？这只做工繁复又镶嵌了一圈宝石的戒指戴在右手上以后，她握刀持剑都感觉生涩许多。这正是那个黑发的男人在婚礼当天亲手给她带上的，而他的戒指则在左手无名指——非惯用手也非要握拳发力的指节。

 

这只戒指上施加了咒文，除非死亡否则无法从她手上摘下来，卡辛为她戴上的时候，脸上的绵绵情意让台下的女眷都红了眼——但她却看得分明，在他的睫毛掩映下，那双黑眼睛里流露出的分明是征服后的畅快——他当然是在提醒她，警告她：从今以后她的身份就是“埃琳娜陛下”了，而一个深爱丈夫的王后只应在宫殿中做一个富丽堂皇花团锦簇的招牌。可不应该再拿起刀剑，更遑论和他敌对了。

 

自从她加入组织后，他们也无数次明里暗里问过她的底细，其中就包括对这个戒指的关注，而她一概以“我当时或许把脑袋摔坏了”搪塞过去了。他们对此也无法，再确认了她确实没法摘下这枚戒指后，他们也只能做了个扫描而了事。

 

但她其实记得非常清楚，包括那一夜她倒在床上，因为伤口的余痛而瑟瑟发抖，卡辛在给她涂了药之后压在她身上，托起她的臀部持续不断地抽插着，他把她的腿架在肩膀上，而她倚在枕头上的脑袋因此可以非常清晰地看得见那有鸡蛋大小的龟头是怎么样挺进她的花穴之中，一次又一次带着精水和情液凿穿她，在她腹腔内浸染上他的气息。

 

卡辛一边压在她身上不住地挺腰，一边抓起她的手指，他攥得太紧，戒指在她手上硌出个红印子，他亲吻着她的中指，低语：“我应该不是第一个给你戴上戒指的男人吧，不过我想我是最后一个。”

 

在为她戴上戒指这回事儿上，卡辛确实不是第一个，尽管从某种层面上来说，他来得确实最早。

 

她虽然有过许多入幕之宾，但大多是一夜的露水情缘，真正维持过长期关系的男性其实只有四个——卡辛、黑拉尔的领主、塔克里将军、以及……泽丹。

 

其中黑拉尔的领主和塔克里将军，她和这两个男人的关系也就是比露水情缘好一点的利益交换，彼此间都心知肚明也不想被所谓的婚姻再加上一层捆绑，所以生下孩子之后就和平分手了，彼此快乐不相干扰。

 

泽丹是来得最晚的那一个，却是她第一个想要戴上婚戒的男人。

 

她曾经以为自己不是烂俗小说里的女主人公，没想到最后还是逃不出窠臼——

 

自他们从众神的山巅堕落之后，希望之神选择了成为黑暗世界的主人，他说要在这实现他的理想。而恶魔的世界先前本就有着无数的统治者和各个立场不同的族群，他们在屠戮众神的过程之中又折损了不少的实力，一时间无法涤荡所有的反对派，所以她的主人，她的希望选择了——通过联姻来稳固刚建立的统治权。

 

他们精心挑选了名单，甚至她这条小人鱼也陪在王子身边，为王子迎娶邻国的公主而出谋划策。

 

最后，新晋的王选定了一位原生于黑暗族群的女性恶魔，她的族群势力庞大，又对王抛过来的橄榄枝表达了合作之意。

 

当然，宣传里，以及她看到的场面都是“王在绽放的花丛中邂逅了王后，那双赤色的眸子比所有的玫瑰都要鲜艳，他一眼认定这就是他终身的伴侣，于是他摘下一支纯黑的玫瑰，走上前去……”

 

身为一个看着王子离去、甚至是主动把王子推向公主的小人鱼，她在国君大婚的当晚，从王宫的宴会厅回到自己在王都的别府后，在卧室的落地窗前坐了很久。

 

她端详映在光滑石阶上的自己的侧影，年轻而充满活力的躯体，但是比起王后来说姿容要逊色许多，更别说在这样政局不稳的时刻，还是一个能代表原生族群的支持的王后对她的希望更有裨益。

 

她掐进自己的掌心，一遍又一遍地诵念“冷静”，试图平息自己的妒意——别做那种烂俗小说里面，嫉妒女主人公进而丑态百出试图拆散男女主人公的恶毒女配角。她一遍又一遍地说着，越来越大声，最后打翻了了书桌上的物件，听到重物落地的响声时才反应过来。

 

然后她在零落一地的文件里捡起了自己的印章——新刻的，上面是她主动选择的封疆，这片世界的最南端，距离王都最远也是最动荡的地方，黑水之南。

 

她握着那枚印章，端详着那个代表权力的徽记，想到自己汲取力量后一路走来的历程，心下突然奇妙地平静起来：她想到原先在公义之神的座下，天使和众神们虽然不曾伤害或是当面讥诮她，但眼里的打量和鄙夷却从未少过，但当她逐渐成长起来，眼中有了需要去掩盖的气势后，或许是出于趋利避害的本能，天使们对她的目光敬畏了许多；而在向黑暗的世界里学习，向恶魔们讨教时，也从一开始的被嘲弄和被讥讽与被折辱；再到她能轻松像杀蚂蚁一样杀死敢对她口出狂言的恶魔后，那些孱弱的小妖一见到她便会因为因为她的气势而瑟瑟发动，主动跪下来。

 

更不要说她成为了希望之神的臂膀之后，在这黑暗世界里，身为国君的亲信与封疆的领主，她的一个眼神之下就会有下人去揣摩心意，然后顺应她的想法去达成，有无数人会因为她的一个眼神而发抖、求饶、像狗一样扑过来亲她的脚背、发出谄媚的话语……

 

那些未曾开口过的情愫就让它永远沉在水底吧。她握紧了权力的徽记，心里安宁了下来，告诉自己：别做化为泡沫消散的小人鱼。

 

出于嫉妒的丑恶，她在离京赶往封地的路上还对自己说：没准他俩也不快乐呢？毕竟那可是“一见钟情”的政治联姻。

 

她来到封地黑水南之后，为这个地域复杂的形势大伤脑筋，很少能有享乐的时间，更别说大部分欢爱都带了政治的色彩——即便她对于生着倒刺和钩子的虫类，又或者是有鳞片和复眼的爬行动物一点儿性趣也没有，但因为对方代表的是“来谒见领主的某某族群的诚意”，她也都只能笑着和对方欢度一夜——这是从天而降的统治者必需的工作。以示她并不排斥任何原生的族群，以示她的主人容纳一切的心态。

 

新王后很快生下了她和王的长子，她闻讯后入京道贺，看着抱着孩子向民众挥手，宛如一对璧人的王和王后，想着入京以后在市井和王宫间听到的种种传闻——王和王后恩爱如斯，双方绝无二色，在露水情缘如同家常便饭的黑暗世界，王和王后确实带来了一种新的象征，也让“王的爱情”成为吟游诗人唱诵的诗篇。

 

她在王的面前跪下，为太子奉上自己寻来的宝剑，当众向这个未来的继承人宣誓忠诚，王后笑着收下，对她说：“很期待爱卿也能早日为王权生下一个骁勇的战士。”她看向其他同僚和其家眷——才意识到其他八个同僚已经都效仿陛下那样，和原生的族群联了姻，还生下了代表融合诚意的孩子。

 

她又看向陛下，他笑着看向王后，眼中是全然的信赖和支持，还有在她这个远离王都多年的人看来——显然是深爱的表示。

 

原来时光已经过去了那么远，从他们染上黑暗的那一刻起已经过了这么多年。她突然想到在宴会开始前，她在宫内踱步时，恰好遇上携着太子的王后，对方刚从陛下的书斋里出来，笑容温婉端庄，见到她这个久别的重臣后便和她闲话些外政家常，从王后对政务的了若指掌、一路上遇到的其他群臣对王后的毕恭毕敬来说，毫无疑问她对于国政有相当分量的发言权。

 

她突然间想笑：他妈的，政治联姻出真爱，这果然是男女主人公之间才会发生的故事。

 

但在金碧辉煌的宴会厅，在众人的簇拥下，她终究没有笑出来，只是恭敬地低下头去：“如果我有了能为陛下效力的孩子，希望陛下赐他跟随太子，为王权效劳的荣誉。”

 

是时候该放下了，小人鱼不一定要永远守在王子背后，把自己藏在王子的影子里才能幸福。她微笑起来，莫名感觉到手上有领主徽记的戒指又沉了一分。默默守护并祝福对方的女配角在戏剧中没有试图拆散男女主人公的女配角那么可憎，但她对把自己关在往昔的回忆里，一个人靠着咀嚼那些温情过活可没有兴趣——托地位的福，她如今可以纵情恣意地选择男伴。而这并不是咀嚼那些未曾说出口的情愫，选择停在这对璧人的阴影之中带给她的“福报”，恰恰是她藉由国君的信任、与自己手上染血的刀柄，在滋养了身为“重臣”的威仪后得到的。

 

她盘算着从王都回到领地之后，就像其他同僚那样，找寻适合的对象生子——毕竟她一直独身的话，对比起其他人来说，她所表露的“接纳不同族群”的诚意未免不够。

 

但是在离京前，王给了她一个寻常的小任务——京畿附近近期有流寇作乱，命她带兵讨平。这是个很简单也只会锦上添花的任务，她也有一丝私心，想犒劳跟自己入京的队伍，也想向陛下展示她带兵的能力，就没有带任何自己的亲信部队，而是直接选了一只京中的驻军就开拨。

 

一开始确实很顺利，那只是一小股流寇而已，很快溃不成群，她扫视了一下正在风卷残云打扫领地的士兵们，她心想这流寇应无大碍，便到泉水边清洗伤口。正当她放下刀之时，一柄刀抵上了她背后——

 

她举起手来，然后第一次看见了在千年后成为她噩梦，将她打上他的烙印的男人——卡辛。

 

地形的陷阱、她手臂上的方才被砍伤的创口里蕴含的毒素、加上这个袭击者本身的实力——卡辛制服了她，她为了避免陷入被动，绝口不提自己的身份。

 

但那显然是没有什么用处的——但凡是黑暗世界的子民，除了记住王和王后的脸，最不会忘记的就是王的九个封疆大吏的长相了。她试探着问对方想要什么，但是卡辛却微笑着说出了让她觉得晴天霹雳的话语：“这样美丽又强大的躯体，杀死您实在是可惜了——为我生个孩子，我就放过您怎么样？”

 

然后卡辛就拉着她的手进了山洞之中，他们俩赤条条地抱在一块，她心中只有杀意，而他则是含着胜利者的微笑。即便现在回想起来，她也觉得当时宛如一只任人鱼肉的菜青虫，而骑在她背后的卡辛则是挥舞着麻醉毒针的寄生蜂，要把她变成哺育子嗣的活粮仓。

 

他还一边抽插一边温柔体贴地用自己的衣物垫高了她的臀部——这样他灌进她体内的精水就会因为体位的关系，畅通无阻地滑进她的子宫里了。

 

最后卡辛一边压在她身上，维持着嵌入的姿势，一边割开彼此的血管，在她的小腹上画了个咒文——那该死的像是子宫形状一般的东西，约束着她无法堕胎。

 

她只能默默祈祷他的精子活性不要太强，或是自己因为中毒怀不上孩子。

 

但她失望了——他们俩的身体都该死的太好了。

 

而在确认怀孕之前，她则不得不顺着卡辛的构想去隐瞒陛下——只称自己在荡寇的过程中因为不慎导致了部分兵马的折损，好在基本荡平了这股在京畿的流寇。

 

但因为损失了几名在王面前也颇有好名声的将领，她还是遭受了“冒进”的批评——但她却不敢直言她究竟遭遇了什么——否则届时会得到就不止是“冒进”这样的评价，而是对她个人能力的怀疑——身为武力数一数二的大将，她说自己被人突袭后遭到俘虏，不得不为了活下来和别人交合，这不仅仅是对她形象的羞辱，更是会对她个人能力评价带来根本性的动摇。

 

当她看到京中贵族对她羡慕、嫉妒、与此时她汇报战果时的眼神，就更加坚定了“绝不能说出去”的念头。

 

她一开始是打算等腹中的孩子生下来后就杀死——这样只要她将来矢口否认，卡辛即便某一日出现，也因为最大的证据早已死无对证，无人会取信这段故事。

 

但当她看到巴斯韦杰的时候，她犹豫了——说起来可笑，当她和孩子分离时，她甚至还没来得及给那个孩子起名，这名字是他生父后来起的。

 

她的犹豫并不是因为血脉相连或者是母子亲情，而是出于爱才的怜惜——哪怕完全撇开作为血缘上生母对于后代的偏爱，出于客观立场评价，她也能看得出这孩子身体资质十分的优秀，加以教养必定成才。

 

于是她心底冒出了一个恶毒的报复构想——那个黑发男人想要让她怀孕到未必是真的缺少后代找人传宗接代，更多的是为了羞辱她。那么她反过来也可以这么做——把这个孩子亲自养在身边，利用培养和亲近带来的驯化，使他在立场上完全倒向自己，然后有朝一日，等她找到他的生父时，让这个孩子亲手把刀捅进他父亲的心脏。

 

羞辱是需要用血来清洗的，到时候那个黑发男人脸上的表情一定很精彩。

 

她为这个构想兴奋得颤抖起来，一时之间看着这个黑发棕眼的孩子也没有那么厌恶了。

 

但这就跟她避孕失败一样，这个构想也没有来得及实施——在刚生下孩子后她某次外出时，那个孩子被他的生父夺走了。

 

只给她留下一张小纸条“我会照顾好他的”。

 

她在忐忑不安中辗转反侧许多时日，最后在下属和同事的频频暗示下，选择了黑拉尔的领主作为自己的公开同居伴侣——她不能再拖下去了，必须尽快找一个伴侣，做出融合的表率。

 

黑拉尔的领主也非常爽快，身为在偏远海域的领主，能和封疆的重臣联姻自然是好事，而她则觉得这个不大不小的领主比起某些虽然家世显赫但却是个刺头的家伙好掌控，于是在第一次会面就摊开了底牌的双方倒也是“一见钟情”，一拍即合地同居了一段时间。

 

她没有和领主结婚，只是公开承认了这一位伴侣和这段关系，作为交换，她生下了孩子，并且对外承认这个孩子是她的长子，将来对她的遗产拥有继承权，黑拉尔的领主也心满意足——孩子归他抚养，他许诺这孩子将会是他的继承人；而她为了将来孩子在仕途上更加顺利，在孕期就为领主的政治生涯提供了许多便利。

 

随后她离开黑拉尔的领主，回到自己的封地上继续做一方的女王，而领主也在他的领地上享受愉快的单身汉生活。

 

有了这个孩子之后围绕着她“不肯和原生族群融合”的批评少了许多，但她在轻松之余却有点头痛起来——虽然说黑暗的世界是实力称王，并不讲究什么长幼尊卑，但“长子”的意义毕竟比起其他儿子超凡，这样轻易地把这个孩子留在父亲身边而不是留在自己身边抚养，怕是有点浪费了。

 

于是她去信领主，提出想要把长子奥托普接到身边抚养，但领主却拒绝了——他显然也意识到孩子在谁的身边成长，就会不可避免地受到那一方的影响更多一点。而她身为一方的女王，显然将来是不会只有一个孩子的，一个亲近生父的长子，无疑对领主将来瓜分蛋糕更为有利。

 

在这之后她对“诞育下一个孩子”这件事犹豫了很久——她对黑拉尔的领主的感情没有到跟他再生一个的程度——而且那无疑会加重他在她这儿的话语权，以及藉由她的地位给他带来的影响力。而若是选择其他的男性，就不免会造成两个孩子生父在利益立场上的冲突，进而为她的生活增添更多的烦忧——至于她死后的继承权问题，就更会是刀刀见红的不死不休了。毕竟比起兄友弟恭地坐下来分家，黑暗世界的子民们往往都喜欢杀死手足一人独占。

 

但人在陷入情欲的时候总是想不到将来的，她也不例外，或者说她是想到了，只是忘了考虑卡辛这个变数——

 

她和明面上承认的次子，实则是第三子的塔贺拉之父，塔克里将军是在战场上邂逅的，吊桥效应让彼此觉得对方魅力动人，但情欲来得快去得也快，旋即又到了分手的边缘。只是在分手时她才发现自己因为一时疏忽怀孕了。

 

但她最终没有堕胎——长子奥托普算是留在父亲身边了，她需要一个能送进王宫里，让她在陛下的儿子们面前能有个话事代表的孩子。

 

于是她生下了这个孩子，把他留在王都之中，他父亲身边抚养，跟其父约好了等孩子稍长就送进宫中，“陪太子读书”。塔克里将军虽然和她性格不甚合得来，但是在这点上立场一致，精心抚育起了塔贺拉，为着将来做准备——当然，将军也跟领主一样，拒绝了她“留几个可信的保姆和保镖在身边照顾孩子”的提议。

 

由此可见，男人在床上抱着你的腰时说的话往往不能当真，她在跟塔克里将军挥手告别时，想起黑拉尔的领主又在来信中隐晦地提到他对黑拉尔周边一块无主的土地颇有兴趣，想为孩子增加一块采邑，忍不住耸耸肩膀。 

 

奥托普和第三子塔贺拉，除了政治联姻之外，亦有些“给上级一个交代”的意味，她对于这样的“交差产物”心里莫名地有股赌气般的抵触——或许正是因为自己无法自决地选择伴侣，而不得不跟原生种族联姻这件事情上的身不由己，使她联想到为了获得力量时屈居人下的耻辱岁月，即便是自愿生下的孩子，她也带了一分迁怒，除了给钱给物之外，也就逢年过节做做场面功夫，平日里孩子的生父不发信过来，她也乐得清静只当没有这号人物。

 

她是在经历了这样的三个男人与三次生育之后，才邂逅泽丹的。

 

那是在一次闲来无事的狩猎之中，她没有带任何随从，想着自己去打两只兔子排遣，当她拉弓引箭的时候，有只利箭破空飞来，她下意识地一闪，那箭擦着边飞了过去，把她肩头的衣服划破一角。

 

“是谁？”她背上的汗毛一下子竖了起来，把刀戒备，但紧接着又是一箭飞出，这次却是射向草丛的，一只兔子被疾风穿过了颅脑，蹬了两下腿后就再也不动了。紧接着树林里一阵响动，出来个骑着杂毛马的男人，他看见她立在草原上也吃了一惊，又看看第一只射空的箭，忙跑到她马前道歉。

 

“是我刚才眼花误射了。”他连忙施加治愈的法术，她扫视对方周身，见他黄发虬须，身材高大，神情耿直气度淳朴，穿的衣物也不甚名贵，只当对方是个出来打猎的寻常人，便说：“没事，我看你准头不错，和我一块儿打猎如何？”

 

在狩猎的过程中，她刻意把脚踝踩在毒蒺藜上，以此想要测试他究竟是“误伤”，还是“有备而来”——这种伤对于恶魔而言完全可以瞬间痊愈，即便对方真的在她故意倒地的一瞬间拔出刀来，她也能马上跳起来反制。

 

但他却立刻表现出了一副急切的担忧，连忙跪在她面前小心翼翼地一根一根挑出了毒刺，然后又笨拙地诵念法术想要愈合她的创口。

 

果真是个普通人，她听着对方那磕磕绊绊并不熟练的咒语想道，然后催动自己的血肉新生起来。

 

她看着他的五官，黄发虬须的面容不知为何让她有种亲切感，甚至觉得他不该是那双棕色眼睛，而应当是一双如同翡翠般的绿眼睛才和他更配。

 

这位名为泽丹的男人随后又请她到篝火旁边坐下，那儿有一顶小小的帐篷，然后他把兔子奉到她面前，“这是针对方才的一点赔礼，还请您不要介意。”

 

彼时已经夜幕四合，她看着天上的繁星，只觉得也不如此时篝火映照着的这个黄发虬须的粗犷男性的双眸明亮，于是她笑道：“我的帐篷好像有点歪了，你能进来帮我看看吗？”

 

一切都发展得很快，她一开始只是觉得这个名为泽丹的落魄小贵族莫名合了她的胃口，打算和他玩两天，但不知怎么地，她却在第一次接触之后就愈发想要和他交往起来——或许是当她骑在他腰上时，他虽然满头大汗却还在极力忍耐的样子戳中了她的心扉。

 

于是她开始和他交往起来，而他在得知了她的真实身份后，却拒绝了她提出的“为他安排一个说得过去的职务和爵位”，提出“我想要通过自己的双手去打拼，成为配得上你的人。”要是换了别人，她只当这话是托辞，但在他的怀里醒来，面对那令人觉得安心和怀念的金发时，她却生不出一丝一毫觉得他装腔作势的猜测来。

 

于是她答应了，并且为了迁就有防守职务而不能擅离的他，在他的驻地边上修建了一座行宫，用于当两人的爱巢，甚至自己寻常的公务也在那里处理，那个地方也跟着繁荣起来。

 

她很快和他生下了两个孩子，考虑到父系血脉的平凡，两人身份间的差距，这着实让她的亲信和同僚们惊得掉了眼镜——他们也有和平民维持关系的，但考虑到将来，绝不会留下这样的孩子。

 

但她本就不是在意物议的人，更不愿意做因为外人眼光就和爱人保持距离，还美其名曰“苦心、不得已”的上位者，她对“爱一个人就当给他最好的东西”深以为然，把心尖尖掏出来给他。但凡是她能给予的，一定要给对方最好的。在出席会议或者是重要的交际场合也坚持带上这个男伴，一来二去，大家都知道了黑水南的领主深爱着一个名为泽丹的军官，这男人除了没有公开举办婚礼之外，已经与领主的丈夫无疑。

 

通过他的努力与她在背地里的暗示，他的军衔和爵位也稳步上升，只是想要和她并肩却还有着鸿沟般的距离，为此他很少能和她团聚，两人聚少离多，但她却因此对他愈发情浓。

 

此处心安即故乡。

 

当她看着他那双琥珀色的眼睛时，总会毫无防备且心满意足地陷入那温情的海洋——那是跟卡辛、黑拉尔的领主、塔克里将军看她都不一样的眼神。

 

在三个孩子和四个男人之后，她终于有了自由选择的权利。这一次是彻头彻尾、发自内心的自主。

 

小人鱼不一定要和王子在一起，她终于等到了她的虎鲸。虽然有点晚，但一切刚刚好。

 

于是她决定要和泽丹一道进京谒见陛下，并公开举办婚礼，成为对方的伴侣。

 

当她向泽丹表露这个想法时，对方微微一愣，旋即委婉地说道：“但是，和我这样身份地位的男人结婚，或许会有辱你……”

 

她看着被壁炉里的火光镀上一层暖金色的男人的脸庞，自信地仰起脖子：“随他们怎么说去，我才不在乎呢——权势名禄我要，但你我也要。”

 

泽丹闻言笑起来，从背后搂住了她：“好啊，我永远在你身边。”

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

但就如她的希望一直所说的“命运会眷顾于你”，她的命运又一次眷顾了她，她幸运又或者说是不幸地发现了这位深爱的丈夫，这个几百年来一直睡在她身边的男人的真面目——

 

他通敌勾结对陛下和她的统治心生不满的头目，想要杀死她以此削弱来自王都的统治，他甚至在她告诉他怀孕前就已经知道她怀了第三胎，并计划着要用这点来杀死她。

 

她看着被他的死士包围起来的他，只说出一句：“我早就想着这么做了”后便沉默不语，心里翻江倒海，只想扑到他身前揪住他的领子嘶吼“为什么”。

 

但她没有，不止是因为身为领主要保持威仪，更是她发现此时此刻站在面前的男人是如此的陌生——几百年来在他那张面孔上出现的爱意、尊重和体贴都消失不见；只有疏离、冷漠、甚至怨恨。

 

她挥手转身离去，向过去温情的几百年道别。伴随着武器撕裂血肉的声音，她心底咆哮着：“为什么？”

 

如果只是为了谋求利益，不是应该靠着她，通过她的手去得到权力和地位来得更便捷吗？为什么要在王权已经稳固的情况下，冒这么大的风险呢？

 

她很快就知道了为什么——负责调查的下属们相当尽职尽责，他们找到了一切的答案。

 

连“泽丹”都是假的，从来没有过这个人，只有“丹泽*”——那恰恰是公义之神的爱子的名字。追求真理与公正之人，其实他一开始就没有深埋自己的身份，只是双眼已盲的她看不出来罢了。

 

当年那个金发小男孩在父亲死后艰难求生了好一阵子，稍长之后他离开了众神已经废弃，不剩几个人的山巅，毅然跃入了黑暗——这是他们在上面世界得来的情报。

 

但接下来的故事那些苟延残喘的精灵们就不知道了，而她却能猜得出来——他毁了容，改换了姓名，编造了出身，以此想要接近她……然后报当年的杀父之仇。

 

她的安心感和直觉都不是假的——他确实本来应该是一双绿眼睛，和肖似父亲的淡金色头发；而当年那一箭也不是“误射”。而她在得知公义之神要活祭她前，确实是诚心诚意地把那神祗视作父与师，即便有天大的烦忧，只要倚在这恩师的座下，她都能平静下来。这一点上，泽丹神似其父，估计他也未曾想过，她对那些温情时光的记忆，能使得她如此轻易地落入罗网。

 

想来这么多年的温情，不过是他一计不成又生一计的变通。她也曾命人拷问过跟他接触的头目——毕竟他若只是想要取她性命，没必要浪费几百年还生子，早有无数个同床共枕而她卸下防备的日夜可以动手。

 

头目也摇头不知，说泽丹只说过：“若是想要推翻那个陛下的统治，可不得大打他一个耳光吗？你们想，我和她的婚礼那陛下必然是要出席的，若是在那一场上闹起来，你们刺王杀驾也便利，若是不成，也是狠狠地羞辱了他们。”

 

她闻言后如被冰雪，倚着冰凉的地牢石壁，轻轻地笑了起来——她懂了，他的恨意如此之深。不止是恨一个杀死了他父亲的女人，更是恨搅动这一场变革的希望之神，他想要的也并非人命血偿，而是要所有的仇人身败名裂——他们当初诛杀了公义之神后，把众神想要用人祭祀的伎俩揭露出来，神明的形象和信仰随之崩塌，所以这也是山巅之上为何再没有众神的缘故。

 

他够狠心，够缜密，也够豁得出去——能这么完美地掩藏自己的心情，在杀父仇人身边睡了几百年，能如此慈爱地像一个好父亲那样，抚养他和杀父仇人的孩子。他的每一个吻都带着小心翼翼地尊重、虽然情热却也有绅士般的爱意，这礼貌又尊敬她的做派，却从头到尾都是伪装。

 

甚至他连自己的血脉也不顾惜——无论是他获胜还是她获胜，那两个孩子，包括她腹中的胎儿，都是绝不会活下来的。

 

一如此时，她为了营造出“暴徒为了刺杀她而误杀了她丈夫孩子”的这个故事，已经杀死了他们间的次子。而长子也不过剩下两年的活路了——她无法再去面对那个长得越来越像父亲的孩子，以及看到他就要想到这一切真相时她心中的百般纠结万般恨意，更不要说留着那两个孩子可能造成的政治隐患。

 

她打开棺材，俯视这被视为她此生挚爱的男人的面容，入殓师将他收拾得很干净，他宛如睡过去一般。

 

她盯着这张黄发虬须的脸看了许久，眼前一会儿闪过那淡金色头发的神祗慈爱的微笑；一会儿闪过小男孩无瑕地笑；一会儿又是床榻间他带着情欲的笑；一会儿又是最后冰凉的冷漠……

 

她怔怔地看着，耳畔仿佛又响起那个小男孩雀跃的声音：“姐姐，你不会是吗？那让我来教你吧！”

 

她握住嘴，眼泪倾泻而出。

 

她把装着他灵魂的玻璃小瓶抛向高空，弹过去一团火球，伴随着“砰”地一声，玻璃瓶炸裂开来，而没有拘束的灵魂则在火焰的冲击之中慢慢消散，如同萤火虫般在夕阳的余烬里飞舞，直到融入那血色的晚霞，再也不见。

 

无论是“泽丹”还是“丹泽”，都是恣意畅快，绝不肯受到拘束、依附于人的性格。做了几百年姐弟和夫妻，她始终记得清楚那双眼睛里流露过的坚持。

 

“再见……晚安。”她像当初告别他父亲那样，对她唯一深爱过的男人道别。

 

她心底冒出一个懦弱的念头，那个问号如同毒蛇一般啃噬着她的心脏——

 

那个念头，在她杀掉了她这一生唯一爱过的男人，在亲手扼死了他们间的孩子，在孩子死后名正言顺地将他原本那一块靠军功得来的小小封地以“前任领主之妻，现任领主之母”的名义兼并，又一次扩大了自己的权势，并默不作声地处死了所有他在领地上包庇的，有异心的刺头后，仍然盘踞在她心中。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

一如此刻，在阳光映照在她的中指上时，她又想起曾经戴在无名指上，却又摘下来随着孩子一起下葬的那枚戒指了——当时所有见证了她出席葬礼的臣民都觉得那是她向丈夫表示永远忠贞的诺言，却无人知道她只是不能再在噩梦醒来的夜晚后再看到那枚戒指。

 

1084眯起眼睛，看向自己的左手，无名指上空荡荡的，什么也没有。

 

她心底又响起了那夜包围泽丹时，她看着那张脸心中冒出来却没有问出去的那个问题，那个把她的懦弱，依托，还有爱意会暴露得一览无遗的问题：

 

“如果我只是一个单纯的女人，抛开这些地位、权势；我们间也没有这样的血海深仇，你还会爱我吗？”

 

这几百年的假戏之中，有那么一丁点儿真情吗？那些拥炉夜话，共育幼子的时光，那些早安吻与久别重逢后的拥抱，全都是假的吗？

 

如果不是作为杀父仇人和改头换面的遗孤重逢；不是位高权重的女王和出身寒素的平民相遇，抛开一切头衔和地位，仅仅是作为一个女人和一个男人的故事，这个故事之中还会有“爱情”产生吗？

 

他还会是那条小人鱼等了几千年之后，终于等到的虎鲸吗？

 

她闭上眼睛，想到了那一双再也不会睁开的，曾经温柔直视她的棕色眼睛。

 

到最后，权势名禄和他，她都没有得到。

 

她永远也不会知道了。

 

1084轻轻地笑了起来。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*本文上为了剧情的连贯性和独立成篇的必要性，不得不把《黑海》里已经叙述过的女主角故事再叙述一遍（不然有只看这篇的读者就会看不懂了【笑】）但是考虑到有读者可能两篇都看过，所以为了避免生厌，在遇上这种“不得不叙述说过一遍的事情”时，都会选择不同的角度进行阐述，希望给读者带来新的体验。不过请放心——废话回忆杀和重复内容基本上已经写得差不多了，接下来的部分都是《黑海》里没有描写过的了。

*憋问黑拉尔的领主为什么没有名字了，这老哥是真的龙套，起名什么的——咕了.jpg

*泽丹: llizend ，即Denzill的倒拼，（Denzill: One who follows truth and justice.）

*我爱狗血，狗血爱我


	6. 被侮辱与被损害的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你扪心自问，被强奸后生下的，也配叫‘我的孩子’吗？”

 

“我认为现在还在执意推行‘心跳法案’的那些家伙，完全无视了女性的人格，无视女人作为一个人对自己的身体拥有的自主权！”当1084走进食堂的时候，天花板的电视里传来一个激烈的说话声。

 

她下意识地抬起头，只见画面上黑压压地一片拿着旗帜和横幅的游行人群，其中一个女人正对着话筒神情愤怒地说着话：“‘只要检测到胎心就不能堕胎——无论这个女人遭遇了什么，即便她是强奸和乱伦受害人也不能堕胎’——这群政客在打造自己的形象前，有想过妇女的感受吗？”

 

那个女人指着一张贴了数个议员照片的纸板：“你也能看到他们的共同点——‘男性、保守派’！全都是男人，却在这里大放厥词地说什么‘要保护每一个上帝的礼物’、‘生育是主的恩赐’！让一群男人来决定女人的子宫，岂不可笑吗？”

 

“强奸本就是对受害人的摧毁，现在他们还希望这些受害人连自主权都被夺去，就为了他们宣扬的所谓福音而必须生下孩子——他们觉得这是尊重每一个生命的权利，那请问他们有考虑过强奸和乱伦的受害人在这九个月里的心情吗？他们有考虑过这些受害者的人权吗！”接受采访的女性越说越激动，对着镜头眼眶通红，声音也哽咽了。

 

1084拿起餐盘，随意捡了几样吃食后走向角落的一张餐桌，那里已经坐了一个红发的女性。她闻声抬起头来，对1084打声招呼又继续吃，1084也坐了下来，对她说：“资料我已经看过了，接下来怎么样？”

 

红发女人道：“机票准备好了，吃完早餐我们就飞往雷克雅未克——状况有点不妙，为了避免民众恐慌，我们在北欧的分部已经跟冰岛政府高层接触，用油轮泄漏为理由将整个海岸线隔离开了。”

 

1084想起在平板里看到的几张资料图片，腹部畸形膨胀的妇女、下颌长出鱼类腮腺的男人、还有手脚化为海葵那样触手的，整个人身上长满藤壶，已经看不出男女的人形……她不由得皱了眉，下意识地脱口而出：“队长，你们有查出源头吗？”红发女人道：“正是没有呢，一下子爆发出多个这样的病例，上级怀疑是否camorot跑到那儿作乱去了，想让你去实地看看。”

 

1084闻言“啧”了一声，她想到平板里提及的资料摇了摇头：“你们还真把我当跑腿的使了？我看不太见得是camorot——当初他关着William的那个洞窟你们也扒了个彻底，可见死掉的人类都维持着人形，他不见得有像粗造滥制的B级片里的邪神boss那样打造鱼人的兴趣……”

 

红发队长却不置可否：“是吗，可是自从William被救出来后已经过了8年，说实话，即便是人的喜好也都变了好几次了，更何况camorot这样的邪神呢？”

 

1084想起在资料里看到的B超图片，和那个腹部畸形的妇女在病床上翻滚的视频，不由得皱了眉：“他们还留着这那个胎儿做什么？要是想研究完全可以现在剖腹产取出来不就行了？”

 

红发队长揉揉额角，压低了声音：“听说上面的意思是……看预产期也不过一两个月了，与其现在剖腹不如等到那个怀孕的女人自然顺产，这样还可以顺带观察生物习性，留存更多资料。”

 

“我看他们真是闲的——到时候又给他们养出个瓜熟蒂落的小恶魔来就有好戏看了。”1084不屑地撇嘴。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

飞机降落在雷克雅未克机场时，正是黄昏时分，临近冬至日，这座地球上最靠近北极圈的国家首都，早已笼罩在一片黑暗之中。

 

夹着雪沫子的冷风扑向下飞机的乘客们，一时间大家伙都裹紧了衣服，1084信手拉了拉毛衣的高领，正想踮起脚看看摆渡车外的天相时，忽然看到一旁男乘客诧异的眼神。

 

算了，还是不要引人注目的好，1084又看一眼红发队长递过来的冲锋衣外套，撇撇嘴，像个被老妈勒令传上外套再出门的小学生一样，老老实实接过防风衣套上。

 

摆渡车在机场大楼前停下，1084和队长并另外几个成员走过紧急通道，上了车往雷克雅未克市郊开去。

 

1084甫一上车就打开了车窗，趴在窗边嗅闻空气，雷克雅未克的空气里带有海滨独特的咸味，但却并没有什么令她警惕的邪恶气息。

 

车子在一处不起眼的建筑门口停下，门外挂着个“OOO贸易公司”的招牌，一行人进门之后便被保安引着往地下层去，经过数道关卡后赫然是个跟恐怖电影里邪恶科学家的巢穴差不多的所在——一人多高的数个钢化玻璃房间中，无一不是手脚上都带着镣铐、不着片缕的男女，这些人全是成年的，有老者有年轻人，但无一个孩童，只是脸上或者四肢之中或多或少都有些鱼化的倾向——皮肤上带着鱼鳞、颌下长出了腮腺，又或者手脚的五指间生出了蛙类的蹼。

 

1084凑近这些玻璃隔离间的通风口抽了抽鼻子，但除了些腐臭的鱼腥味以外，她亦未曾捕捉到什么邪恶的气息，她在这些肉眼可见的正在逐渐异化的家伙身上并没有感知到什么“深不可测的黑暗力量”，倒更像是进了个咸鱼铺子。

 

红发队长拉拉她的衣袖，轻声道：“异变得更厉害的在里面。”一行人遂又再度前行，来到一个独立房间之中，隔着观察玻璃，1084看到了一个被束缚带捆在床上的妇女，她和那些已经鱼化的人类不同，身上仍是全然的人形，只是肚子膨胀得厉害，像是怀了至少四胞胎般高耸，这名妇女即便被捆在床上，也仍在试图用躯体翻身，她的腿无力地蹬着床板，但踢在又厚又软的床垫上根本发不出声响。妇女的脸色又青又白，大颗的汗珠从她染成绿色的发尖滑下，她的五官俊俏，但此时此刻扭成一团，像只被捞上岸的鱼，只是张大嘴垂死挣扎地喘气。而随着她的一呼一吸，她那高耸的腹部即便掩映在病号服下，也能轻易地被人看到正有什么东西在肚皮底下不断地蠕动着，一副即将破土而出的架势。

 

这处的主管见众人皱眉，道：“若是不这样的话，她就会拿肚子去撞墙壁——她已经基本上失去理智了。”

 

“为什么不打镇静剂呢？”红发队长问道。

 

“她对镇静剂的成分过敏，第一次打下去之后出现了休克，差点没救回来。”主管一脸无奈，“而且还检测不到胎心了，上级怕用镇静剂会导致死胎，所以要求我们只能用物理方法镇静，一定要保到自然顺产。”

 

1084道：“开个门，我要靠近一点观察她。”说罢也不等红发队长和主管，自己第一个走了进去。

 

病床上的妇女眉头紧锁，整个人倒在床上，口中喃喃自语，1084凑近过去，除了在她的腹部觉察出那么一丁点对于她来说不值得一提的黑暗外，这妇女浑身上下再无特殊之处，只是个普通人。她心下稍定，揣摩着结合刚才所见，这次应当不是什么大乱子——那些被称之为“疑似产生了群体变异”的村民，身上虽然长得奇形怪状，但却没有沾染多少邪恶的气息，眷族既然如此，想来他们崇拜的源头也不至于太有杀伤力。1084想着报告里看到的“该沿海村镇疑似全体存在邪恶信仰”的假设，又忍不住想到了当初从E镇把William救出来的经过，当时在洞穴里、以及之后11号分部被突袭时遭遇到的camorot的眷属，身上的黑暗气息都比这些关在隔离间里的村民，和这个躺在病榻上的妇女更浓厚。

 

目前还无法推断这一次的“海边渔村出现了居民群体性的异变”和camorot有无关联，但即便有关联，从村民的特征来看，对这些村民施加影响的源头也比先前弱了许多，不必太担心……

 

1084一边想着，一边低下头去仔细听那个妇女的喃喃自语。

 

“……杀了我……救我……救我……杀了我……”绿发女人有气无力地嘟囔着。

 

“其他出现异变的都是本地人，唯独这一个是外来的背包客，我们核实了她的身份，已经没有近亲了，”背后传来说话的声音，1084眼角余光一瞥，是主管和其他人边介绍情况边走了进来，“而且根据那些变异的村民口述，她是被选中用来活祭他们信仰的神明的……”

 

主管说到这里露出一个暧昧的表情，做了个手势：“……大概就跟William类似，所以上面的意思是，既然她的身份很好处理，就干脆保胎到顺产时，他们需要一个新的研究样本。”

 

William原先是特种兵，在执行任务时被一地异化的村民所俘虏，献给了深海之下的邪神camorot作为孕育后代的容器——camorot雌雄同体，所以孕育后代的容器男女皆可，越健康的越好。邪神自会把精子和卵子放进去，然后让这个孵化器用体温催动新生命诞生。William身为士兵，身体素质比起常人来说自是一等一的，精神也颇为强韧，邪神的其他祭品在几次生产之后非疯即死，他却一直咬牙活了下来——于是他反而得到了邪神的宠爱，被赋予了青春永驻和无尽生命。

 

当时她突袭camorot的巢穴时解救了William，此时距离后者被俘已经过去了50年。在返程的直升机上，原本安静的William突然颤抖起来，随后她从William体内取出了一只鲜活的小章鱼。

 

但那个生着人脸的小章鱼刚下飞机就死了，组织只能解剖其遗体进行研究。在William被救回后，camorot曾经突袭过一次他被安置的11号分部，但她并没有能杀死对方反而是和对方两败俱伤只能任由对方逃走，为此组织一直颇有微词，并对找不到活体的邪神子嗣进行研究深感遗憾——William除了永生之外也没什么特别之处，并没有长出子宫。

 

针对William的特殊性，组织中也曾对他有多种“处理意见”，还是她力保与威胁之下才避免了他们把William泡进福尔马林里切片玩，又或者是试图再用他去诱捕camorot。但她这样从未有过的偏袒行为，还是招致了组织中从高层到底层的侧目，若不是目前最高议会对她的行为持默许态度，她便得时刻不离才能护得住William了。

 

1084眼角余光瞥见红发队长忙用手肘去捅主管，但她深吸一口气后还是忍不住嘲讽道：“有些时候我也在想，搞不好你们比起我来说，才是恶魔呢？”

 

她丢下一个冷冷的眼光走了出去，主管有点不知所措，红发队长轻轻地“嗐”了一声，在她走过来时把主管拉到一旁。

 

1084的脚正要踏出门槛的那一刻，病床上的绿发女人突然朝门口扭过头来，她那双混沌布满血丝的眼睛看向门口，喃喃道：“救救我……妈妈……”

 

主管并不在意，显然是这些日子以来见得多了，红发队长低下头想去看看床头显示屏上的胎心，此时女病人突然声嘶力竭地吼叫起来：“救命！救命！他来了！救命！”

 

“救救我！妈妈！你不要过来！啊！”绿发女人叫声凄厉，只是几声过后她那原本已经沙哑的嗓子便发不出声音来，她通红的脸上落下泪来，转为崩溃式的哭泣。

 

“别过来，别过来！放过我！放过我，求你了！”女病人一边哭一边胡乱地摇头，“放过我……杀了我……杀了我……堕胎！杀了他！杀了他！”

 

1084鬼使神差地回过头来，恰好和女病人那双失去焦距的眼睛对上——那是一双充满绝望和痛苦的深色眼镜，此时半掩在绿色发丝下，犹如一口盛满了绝望的黑色深井。

 

1084的脚转了半圈，把身体扭回了门内。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她一直非常想要一个女儿。只是运气不好，生了五胎都是儿子。虽然说在兄弟阋墙是家常便饭的黑暗世界之中，无论男女都把力量当成唯一的真理的地方，即便全生女儿也未必能好到哪里去，但她还是想要一个女儿。

 

在长子被夺走，次子和第三子分别跟自己的生父生活后，她对生育就兴趣缺缺，但还是想要个女儿——

 

一个可以陪伴在她身边的女儿，一个她捧在掌心里呵护的宝贝。这个女儿不需要像她的生母那样吃苦——为了学习变得更强而付出肉体的代价；也不需要担惊受怕朝不保夕、某一日成为祭品——她的母亲已经足够强大，足够张开坚固的羽翼替她遮风避雨；更不需要担心她得到的爱全都是有代价的——她会毫无保留地、不带私心，不出于任何目的地爱这个孩子。

 

她可以自由地去爱，恣意地对自己喜欢的男孩表达情感——不会因为地位和权势只能退让；而她的母亲一定会为她寻来最好的珍宝，最妙的灵药，装点她打扮她，让财富和家世为她的美貌增光；她的母亲会用最细致耐心的态度，最丰富的知识哺育她，为她的气质镀金，届时她一定会长成一个倾国倾城、在方方面面无可挑剔的绝色佳人。

 

虽说情感之事并非完全取决于外貌、地位或者财富，但她一定会让自己的女儿在外在条件上无人可比——这个女儿将不会是小人鱼，而一定会长成高贵的邻国公主，只要她愿意就一定能得到心仪的王子全心全意的爱意。

 

她有底气也有自信可以大声说出自己的爱，即便错了也没有关系，犯错是青春必需的一环，不伤筋动骨的小伤后或许会为公主带来更多的彩虹，总好过从头到尾来不及说出自己的爱意就化作泡沫的小人鱼——因为她有错了也不怕被人嘲笑的资本，换而言之，或许有人敢嘲讽小人鱼，但不会有人胆敢在高贵的公主面前大放厥词。

 

后来她邂逅了泽丹，一个她至今生命之中唯一爱过的男人，但她的运气并不太好，和泽丹的头两胎，老四与老五还是男孩，于是她把希望寄托在第六胎上——

 

但第六胎并没有生下来，它和它的两个哥哥一起，与生父泽丹一道，永眠在无尽的黑暗长夜之中。

 

——即便把手指放在幼子的脖颈上然后收紧，和那时候喝下一碗猛烈的药剂时，她的心都痛得如同亲身承受了撕裂她丈夫泽丹的血肉的刀枪时那么痛，但她对此并没有后悔过。

 

即便有所遗憾，甚至对于当初邂逅泽丹这件事感到后悔，她也没有对弑夫杀子这件事后悔过。

 

因为在王权和她宣誓过的“永远忠诚”前，妻子和母亲的身份是最不应该考虑的，她能持有的只有身为国君的臂膀，封疆重臣的立场。当丈夫被证实有谋反企图之后，还因为心软而留下两人间的爱情结晶，这等软弱和糊涂会带来无穷无尽的政治隐患——不过说来可笑，两人间连“爱情”是否存在都难以证实，从头到尾更多是她本人困于昔日回忆的，一厢情愿式的情迷意乱。

 

但她还是会觉得遗憾的——她抚摸平坦的小腹时，总觉得第六胎或许本该是个女孩。

 

长子自从被生父带走后她就再没见过，夜里惊醒时也只记得一双琥珀色的眼睛；明面上宣称的长子、实则是次子的奥托普她自从生下后也只有在巡视领地时捎带着见过三四次，记忆里是个稳重不多话，沿袭了其父深蓝发色的孩子——又或者是因为母子间从没相处过，那孩子对她十分陌生，索性为了避免出错缄口不言。至于第三子塔贺拉，塔克里将军对他的教养颇为成功，这孩子确实很符合一个“陪太子读书”的贵族男孩角色，活泼风趣，颇得太子信任和陛下的喜爱，最难得的是忠君，人还没有长枪高的时候就主动请缨要上前线——确实如同塔克里将军当初给他起名时的期许“忠诚、有原则的人*”。老四和老五死的时候还太小了，揣摩不出将来会如何——不过以她后来因长子巴斯韦杰和其父卡辛身败名裂的经历来说，或许老四和老五早已死了还是好事。

 

她在杀掉丈夫和儿子之后，面对空荡荡的行宫——这座她为了迁就泽丹的职务而修建的爱巢承载来了太多的回忆，正是因为爱之深，梦醒之后的痛意也使得她无法面对。于是她招来工匠，将整个行宫改建成了一处办公厅，对外宣称是“丈夫的遗愿：希望能永远为了陛下和人民挥洒血汗”，并让原本在此地的官员入驻，花园则改建成了向公众开放；民众和官员无不赞美她的仁慈和平复伤痛后继续前行的勇毅。

 

她离开了自己曾为了泽丹长期停驻，现在已经繁荣发达几乎成了封疆上的陪都的那座城市，回到了原本的政治中心，她在领地上真正的住所之中。

 

这座住所和京中的王宫格局大抵相似，分为前后两部分，前面是办公的区域，后面是她个人的私宅，出于最基本的，身为生母的道德责任——在办公区的议事厅外的长廊上，除了挂有她及另外八个封臣与陛下的画像，她和陛下的画像，以及后来陛下婚后、喜得贵子之后的种种新增的画像外；还有她和历任丈夫及其子的画像：她和黑拉尔的领主、奥托普的画像；她和塔克里将军、塔贺拉的画像，最后是跟她长期生活的泽丹以及老四老五的画像。身为领主，露水情缘可以低调处理，但长期伴侣和子嗣是必须向民众承认的——公众人物没有秘密。

 

当她再次回到自己的宫殿，路过这条长廊时，她忍不住停了下来——孩子每年都在长大，所以画像时常需要更换，以便来访者能得知领主最新的家庭情况。

 

她盯着画像上坐在长椅上的她和泽丹，以及两人中间嬉笑的两个小男孩，画师笔力超凡，人物鲜活如生，等身大的画像仿佛真人重现，她一时间沉默不语。

 

她又看向另外两幅画像——上面均是只有她坐着，已经长成少年模样的奥托普和塔贺拉斜倚在椅子旁，他们的生父在画像上都是站立在她背后——她的一点暗示：在这两场短暂的事实婚姻之中，她是选择方也是主导方。

 

三次婚姻，唯独泽丹是坐着的——她把他视为自己的灵魂伴侣，此生漂泊后终于遇到的对的人——面对这样的暗示，黑拉尔的领主和塔克里将军也不是瞎子，为了自己亲生子的利益，他们都或多或少的在书信里向她提过数次，每一次她都一哂而过，然后置之不理。

 

其实她心底也知道，老四老五身为幼子，按理来说真到将来分家产的时候，是该退让哥哥们的，但她私心想着时日还长，总有解决办法——她甚至无情地觉得有自己的背后支持，将来老四老五未必赢不了两个哥哥们，而在她的教导下，老四老五也未必会兄弟阋墙。

 

那是她第一次掏出全部真心去对待的男人，也是第一次学着去做母亲，亲手抚养的孩子，到头来却是这样的下场——她的脚卡在画像前，挪不动半步。

 

她最亲信的下属，自从她堕落之后来到她麾下，陪伴她一起征讨原先黑暗世界的各个山头，为希望之神的王权扫清障碍的伙伴，绿色头发的安德里*见此，犹豫了一会儿后开口道：“殿下，如果您不喜欢的话，可以叫人撤下这幅画的。”

 

她凝视着画面上的泽丹的棕色眼睛，摇了摇头，听见自己冰冷的声音响起：“不，就挂在这里，不要改动——让这幅画时时刻刻提醒我，我曾经为了愚蠢的爱情，把自己乃至王权至于何等危险的地步。”

 

对一切来龙去脉了若指掌的副官想要再说些什么，此时他挂在腰间的鸽子传声筒却嘀嘀嘀地响了起来，他连忙道歉，退到一旁接了电话，然后焦急万分跑回来结结巴巴地告假：“殿下，我的妻子快要临盆了！”

 

她对这位现在是她身边位阶最高的副官，在黑水之南这块封国上的二把手的家庭情况自然是清楚的：安德里是个精灵和恶魔的混血，在两边都饱受歧视的他一直在众神的山峰下和黑暗世界的夹缝间求生，希望之神揭竿而起后，他就投奔了大军，被分到她的麾下，随后凭借着战功和忠诚逐步成为了她身边最亲信的下属，她在获得了封疆后论功行善安抚自己的亲信时，除却任命安德里做自己身边的二把手，也为他请封了优渥的爵位，使之成为黑水之南的名副其实的二把手。安德里的妻子则是个原生于黑暗世界的恶魔，是原本黑山之北的领主的女儿，在他们从众神的山岭落入黑暗世界之后，原先黑暗世界的领主们并非全都愿意顺服外来者，黑山之北的领主就是其一。

 

但是她和同僚们的攻城掠地之下，不肯服从的领主们逐步被各个击破，当她领着大军围困了黑山之北的城堡后，按照惯例招降领主——许诺投降不杀。但领主却在弹尽粮绝的情况下宁可开始食城中百姓也绝不肯投降，她虽然在外围兵强马壮粮草无忧，但天天跟领主玩打地鼠也无聊起来，更加上同时期每天都能收到其他战友在别的战线上的捷报，全境基本荡平，唯独她这一道战线久攻不下，也不耐烦起来。于是她索性放出话去——再不投降的话，城破之日就是屠城之时。

 

原本因为领主开始食城中人而战栗，起了降心的下属和百姓们收到飞鸽投下的招降书后再也忍耐不住，夜间暴起，杀死了拒降的领主，打开城门投诚。

 

她也信守了诺言——顽抗之罪既往不咎。

 

当时献到她面前的，除了领主和儿子们的头颅，还有个全身赤裸，被附加了咒文的锁链牢牢捆住的年轻女子——正是领主的独女。

 

投诚者抓住了来不及自杀的千金小姐，并把这位小姐绑到兵临城下的她座前，想要最大限度地展示投降的诚意。彼时她瞥一眼小姐那浑身青紫的、身上有数道抓痕的躯体，与被按着跪爬在地还死硬瞪向她，连五官都气得扭曲的面容，正想着怎样怀柔，一旁的安德里却先动了，他连忙冲上去，解开自己的披风罩住了小姐赤裸的身体，然后看向她。她看出安德里的焦急和眼中的请求，便会意地让他先带着小姐下去安置，自己和投诚者详谈。

 

议定的结果是投诚者献出领主宝库的七成财物，而她任命投诚的首脑暂领该地事务。

 

安德里把那位名叫“布兰达”的小姐安置在自己的营帐里，一直待到次日日上三竿才来到她的座前，同僚们纷纷打趣他，往日会跟大家嬉笑的安德里却少见的红了脸，只说小姐已经被他安抚住，暂时没有寻死觅活的念头了。

 

她把安德里叫到一旁私下问话，得知安德里在未投奔大军，四处游荡的那些岁月里，曾经得到过这位布兰达小姐的恩惠，她见安德里脸上出现了少见的脸红，心里亦知昨夜的情形想来不止是“他劝说了小姐一整夜”那么简单，但也不欲说破，只道“那你看着办，有分寸就好”。

 

黑山北要塞投降后，他们在整个黑暗世界的征讨也接近尾声，在她回师王都的路上，安德里和布兰达小姐来到她的座前，表示他们已经两情相悦，决定不日结婚。彼时她还特意留心了一下布兰达小姐，见她虽然表情羞涩，但也口齿清楚地说出了是自愿的决定，心里暗笑安德里有两把刷子，自然是点头称赞。

 

随后国君大婚，她开拨往自己的封地黑水之南，在她就职典礼的次日，出于犒劳这位鞍前马后的副官的想法，她为两人大办婚礼，摆了六天六夜的宴席和各种游玩杂耍的项目，让整块封疆上的民众免费参与。首府一时间人山人海。

 

大婚结束之后，安德里在自己的姓氏中加入了布兰达的娘家姓，而布兰达则在改姓的同时把自己的原姓改做中间名，两人搬入了她命令工匠为安德里修建的大宅生活。

 

婚后两人十分恩爱，安德里从无在外渔色的绯闻，数次说“有布兰达此生于愿已足”，唯独可惜的是布兰达婚后数次怀孕但都流产了，两人间一直未有儿女，安德里一直为布兰达求医问药，及至她后来怀孕时也曾让有名的妇科医生去诊治布兰达，但都没有什么起效。

 

后来她为了和泽丹同居，搬离首府到别城修筑了行宫，安德里作为她最亲信的下属，被留在首府的宫殿中理事，重大的急件和要事再拿到别城和她讨论，她对安德里的家事也因此知之甚少，只是等她生下老五之后，安德里和布兰达间还是没有孩子，甚至连怀孕的频率都比先前少了，已经几百年没有喜讯，安德里偶尔说起来，也是长叹无奈认命。

 

她看向安德里急匆匆而去的背影，连忙命都城里所有的名医都去他家中待命，自己坐在办公室里慢慢批改文件。

 

天将破晓的时候，喜讯传来了——安德里的妻子布兰达生下了一个女婴，十分健康，产妇虽然有些虚弱，但在名医的诊治下并无大碍，只需要安心休养一段时间就可恢复元气。

 

她一向十分乐意抬举自己亲信的下属，当即命人摆开架势带上贺礼，浩浩荡荡地往安德里宅中去。

 

她怕安德里这千难万险难得的宝贝着凉受惊，自己抢在安德里迎出来前快步走了进去。安德里也忘了迎接她，自己在屋内抱着那个女婴正喜不自胜，他一贯穿得整齐的衣服乱七八糟，领结挂在头发上，犹抱着那个女婴乐呵呵地笑。

 

她见了这场面，替安德里欣慰之余，一时间不由得眼酸，仿佛昨日抱着和泽丹间的长子的画面又重现在眼前。安德里递过襁褓，又请她替这个孩子取名，她看着升空的旭日与此刻在她怀里安睡的女婴，心也柔软了几分：“就叫她‘阿芒迪娜’吧，这孩子将来必定聪明又健康活泼，正如旭日带来的光明般。”其实黑暗世界的子民命名时并不像众神或是人类那样讲究什么光明之类的蕴意，反而对此大为鄙夷，她一时口快后便觉不妥，正暗骂自己改不了往日的习惯，但安德里却喜滋滋地道：“好名字！‘被爱之人’，她正是我和布兰达千辛万苦才得来的，爱的结晶啊。”

 

她看着安德里脸上欣喜的笑容，一低头看到怀中的女婴正长大眼睛好奇地望向她，看着稚子纯净的面容，也不觉被感染，自丈夫死后又一次发自内心地笑出来。

 

阿芒迪娜茁壮地成长着，其父上班迟到的频率却前所未有地高了——安德里本就是黑水南的重臣，肩负许多在要务，但又不舍得自己的爱女，每天出门上班都是一步三回头，家事国加起来忙到十分。

 

而她则是被这个遗传了父亲绿发的女婴所吸引，时常在下班后到安德里宅中探望这孩子。其他下属见状，也都时常给安德里在休养的妻子送医送药，并为这孩子送去许多礼物。

 

当某一日她又看向挂在议政厅的画像出神时，忍不住喃喃自语了一声“真希望有个女儿啊”，说者无意，听者有心，当时簇拥在她身边的下仆许是将这话传了出去，当她再度到安德里宅中探望那正在床上乱爬的小女孩时，安德里脸色微红，犹豫地说些这孩子长得很快，闹得父母不得安宁，但是唯独见到她来就安静下来之类的话，又说担心布兰达的身体，想带她去乡下地方养一阵，远离政事多陪陪妻子，只是阿芒迪娜还小，怕受不了路上的奔波。她和安德里搭档多年，一眼看出他是有事相求，加上自己对这个女孩爱不释手，便笑着提出将孩子留在她的宫殿里帮忙照顾，给安德里放个长假。

 

安德里喜不自胜，阿芒迪娜便跟着她回到了宫中。在安德里数月后带着妻子回来时，也并没有再回到自己家，而是留了下来——她爱极了这个柔软的，会趴在她怀里用好奇的眼光打量她的孩子，为了她和她父亲，她特意选了某日议事之后，在其他下属还没散去时，当众向安德里提出要把这个孩子养在自己身边。

 

她一向出手豪爽，对于亲信从不吝啬施恩，又没有在身边的亲生子，安德里虽然是黑水之南的副官，又有爵位，但阿芒迪娜将来也只是个高贵些的贵族小姐罢了，放在黑水之南当然是一等一的家世，可若放在王都却未必能拔得头筹，但养在她膝下，多一层“黑水南领主的养女”却又大不同了，若是只论利益，显然是答应她更有利。但安德里对于女儿的亲情却也是真挚的，她说完便有点担心对方下不来台——舍不得女儿，但又不好违背她。

 

安德里只是笑着说好，又道要回去跟孩子的母亲说一声，但他眉间的神色显然是犹豫的。她忙道：“若是布兰达舍不得孩子这事儿便作废，孩子依旧养在你们身边，不过我仍然会把她收为养女的——不会亏待了孩子。”

 

安德里次日回来说好，又说布兰达自述仍然体虚，也难以尽到做母亲的责任，恰好孩子和殿下投缘，还是养在她身边更对孩子有益。

 

她喜不自胜，把原先用于教养老四和老五的师资全都堆在阿芒迪娜身上。

 

原本在泽丹死后，她仍然保持独身了相当长的一段时间——久到下属们都觉得她该走出来时，她仍然是一人独寝。

 

无他，她只是每当看到一个向她献殷勤的男人或女人，都无法自控地区揣想对方睡在她床上时，是否怀揣着要杀死她的心理。

 

这样独身的生活持续到了下属委婉地跟她说“她这样类似于守贞的行为让黑暗世界的子民觉得她过于清高，还维持着众神的老做派，不接地气，有些刺头也在明里暗里的宣传中拿这点做反对她的文章——指她做派如同神祗，道德规范也还是按照神祗那一套来，不像是个号称融入民众，接纳民众，与民众一道的领主”，当时她又气又笑，出于心底莫名的对往昔的怀念，她在自己的领地上虽然极力宣扬忠君，潜移默化地执行着同化下一代的任务，但对于思想罪和因言获罪却并没有其他封臣抓得那样重，每每也有下属问起，她对此虽然说不出个理由，心里却总是觉得——“不该这样”，因而每每高举轻放，不闹到勾结造反也不肯官过如剃地审查每一本书每一个字。

 

她一面为自己的宽容引出来的诽谤之果又气又笑，一面也不得不采纳了下属的提议，时不时地接纳一两个对她献殷勤的人，以此向民众展示一如往昔，她并没有被守贞节欲的众神伪善价值观所感染。

 

把阿芒迪娜接到自己身边抚养后，她又有了理直气壮地减少这样逢场作戏的理由——阿芒迪娜很依赖她，晚上做了噩梦以后，奶妈和保姆抱着哄也未必凑效，但钻进她的怀里后总是很快就平静下来。

 

她哺育着，教养着阿芒迪娜，这个有着父亲绿色头发和母亲黑色眼睛的女孩在外人面前叫她“夫人”，在私底下，她是“大朋友”，小姑娘是“小宝贝”、“我亲爱的孩子”、“最可爱的礼物”——虽然她很希望阿芒迪娜叫她一声“妈咪”，但出于为了下属的名誉考虑，也不希望夺人所爱，她最终没有这样教导这个女孩子。

 

她的父母一直是，并且永远都是安德里和布兰达。

 

话虽如此，当阿芒迪娜扑进她怀里，小声地说着“妈妈身体不好，我回去的时候她总在睡觉，很少跟我说话，我更喜欢和夫人在一块儿。”的时候，她心中还是难免升起一丝自得。

 

她原本还为把孩子和生母分离而对布兰达感到愧疚，但见到布兰达并不在意，又或者是因为身体不好而无法在意的情况，她竟龌龊地松了一口气。她甚至觉得比起生母，作为养母的自己对阿芒迪娜要更为尽心尽力。

 

后来她才知道，布兰达为什么不在意——在她已经无力回天的时候。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1084随手甩了甩手上的血污，指着墙壁边缘刻着的拉丁文示意队员拍照，冰岛是没有军队的国家，人口又少，所以在这场祸事爆发的最初，冰岛当地政府只当成是拐卖人口的案件，派出了警队，但警方则被异变的村民抓了起来，大卸八块。而组织在北欧的线人此时察觉出异常，向上汇报后组织鉴于2004年时在E镇平乱的遭遇，为了避免在信息发达的当下因为派遣未受过训练的海岸警卫队或特警，在导致大规模伤亡的同时进而造成信息泄露，引起民众恐慌，故而组织高层与冰岛政府紧急磋商，派遣组织的机动部队伪装成清理油污的环保协会，将整个危险区域包围起来。而组织虽说在全球各地都备有机动部队，但终究是个不能暴露在民众前的机构，所以机动小队的总数也并不能算大——再加上组织的培养员工成本、以及抚恤金一向高昂，因此种种原因结合起来，即便组织已经自William相关事件后有过这种处理海岸边居民崇拜邪神的经验，高层还是不敢托大，而是下令她前往，务必快准狠地解决问题。

 

其实说白了，多半是要快，毕竟指不定什么时候这空中就飞过哪个年轻人的无人机，又或者是电视台的摄影卫星，要是拍到些不该拍的画面然后流出可就糟糕了，组织怕的就是这个。1084扫视墙上的拉丁文和冰岛语，心里慢慢地松了口气——尽管她也非常想知道逃走后的camorot下文如何，但一肚子心事又没睡好时，对上一个菜鸡的对手总比对上强敌好。

 

组织事先提供的资料里极力强调群体异变的广泛性，她为此虽然不太乐意又被打扰了睡懒觉的时光，但还是打起精神飞赴冰岛应战——当时她想着能教唆蛊惑一大群民众的，即便不是camorot，也至少该是个有点力量的魔头，要是击败对方后吞噬其心脏，或许能有不少裨益，为此无利不起早才积极地答应下来。

 

结果看了那些被拘捕的变异村民后，没从对方身上察觉出多少黑暗气息的她便开始觉得要白跑一趟，现在到了海边，蹲了一晚逮着了罪魁祸首后更是大失所望——只是些崇拜大衮的，已经变化为鱼头人身的深潜者*罢了，他们虽然有无尽的寿命，但肉体已经退化丑陋到甚至不能在陆地上行走，只能像弹涂鱼一样一蹦一跳地向前扑腾着走。至于村民出现群体异变的原因，虽然可怕但却并不深奥——产生异变的村民全是普通人与鱼头人身的怪物，在海底生活的深潜者们的混血，而深潜者之所以要拿黄金来诱骗村民与其交合，是其异变后已经无法生出下一代，为了使其信仰的大衮能拥有源源不断的信众，所以才诱骗普通人。至于活祭则是他们试图用鲜血唤醒自己信奉的邪神而进行的仪式。

 

这些深潜者和人类的混血，在出生后和成长时都与寻常人无异，成年以后才慢慢露出端倪，而从普通人转化成鱼头人身的深潜者的过程，也并非每个个体都能挨过去，有人中途便夭折了，这也是为何组织近期才发现异状的原因——虽然和深潜者交合并生下混血的后代已经在这个村子持续了三代，但先前的转化大都不成功，或者是胎死腹中没生下来，或者是混血儿没熬过转换期就死了，其尸体被村人以车祸、坠崖自杀等等方式处理，烂得看不出异变的部位，就这么瞒过去了。

 

这一批抵达转换期的男女尤其成功——因为数量不少，所以才被组织的情报网捕捉到。

 

但好在也仅限这个村子——因为仪式的密不见人，以及并非所有的村民都鬼迷心窍愿意为金子和鱼头人身的怪物交合，所以不情愿的女性村民有逃跑成功的，也有没逃跑成功被关起来囚禁的——但这都导致了本来人口不多的村子人数越来越少，即便村民已经全都成为虔信的邪教徒，也无法再为他们崇拜的邪神带来下一代了。所以他们开始诱拐绑架女性游客，而冰岛本就是个小国，出了几起游客失踪案后警方自然把目光锁定在了海岸线的这一带，这也为组织的日常情报网提供了巡视的重点——许多异常事项都深藏在见不得光的社会暗处，而组织并不是坐在家里等着事情爆发时才出手的机构，为了将对人世的危害控制在最小的层面，组织积极地在各国的警方等能接触到“不寻常情况”的机关里铺开了情报网，人口失踪案就是一种常见的关注对象。

 

就这点来说，这次的处理事项确实算不得什么大事——犯事儿的是她甚至厌恶下口的对象，一群除了活得长以外一无是处，浑身腥臭的鱼人；帮凶是一群她站着挥挥手都能打死的变异种村民；受害者是几个游客，唯一的幸存者是一个没有近亲，就后续而言“非常容易收场”的外国游客……

 

不但跟camorot没什么关系，还毫无挑战性。

 

从头到尾宛如烂俗恐怖小说的剧本——还带了点为了吸引读者必不可少的色情成分。

 

她和组织的意见难得有一次达成统一——早点收拾完这摊子破事，然后回去睡觉。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1084押着逮到的几个深潜者，把它们打包上了飞机后，对着一脸紧张的机动小队说：“别害怕，他们的体力并没有多强悍，这笼子够结实——而且刻意让他们离开水，它们便会虚弱——只要你们在飞机上别给它们浇水就行了。别担心，这样脱水几个小时它们死不了，而且还会因为虚弱而无法反抗。”

 

她说完转身要离开时，恰好听到主管的喃喃自语：“……唉，要是他们把那个孕妇也带走多好。”

 

1084的脚步顿在原地，组织的想法她大体能理解——飞行时气压的变化不知道会对这个已经失去理智，每天打滚的产妇及肚子里畸形的胎儿造成什么影响；若是一尸两命还是轻的，但要是跟恐怖电影里那样，有个恶魔在半空中破腹而出的话，以一架飞机的体积，不论是坠毁到哪儿，其影响和危害都是小不了的……

 

所以组织把这个产妇留在冰岛，想等着她顺产胎儿后再做决定。

 

1084揉着太阳穴，好几天没睡守在海岸的礁石边上就为了等真凶现身，现在她颇感疲惫。她径直走上车，对司机说：“回基地吧。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她曾经得到过预言。

 

在她刚刚从众神的山岭中跌落下来，浸染上黑暗的时候。那会儿她正为了她的希望，领兵四处扫荡那些不愿意臣服的领主。

 

当她经过后来成为自己封国的黑水之北时，听闻那里对王权态度暧昧的领主非常信赖一个巫师的预言，她便心生一计，打探清楚了巫师的所在之后，带人在半路上埋伏那位不肯降服陛下的领主，但被她的兵马包围的领主却不慌不忙，更像是认命一样长叹一声举起手来：“果然她说的都是对的——既然如此我反抗也没有什么意义了，我投降，我愿意顺服新的陛下。”

 

她被领主的前倨后恭的态度引得也对那据说其预言从不落空的巫师产生了兴趣，便只带着几个死士易容前往巫师的住所。

 

巫师的住所门户敞开着，一位年老的女性安静地坐在桌子后面，对她微笑：“你终于来了，我的死亡。”

 

她心里狐疑，让手下在门外守着，自己坐到桌旁：“您何出此言呢？我只是一个想来问您点事情的过路人罢了。”

 

巫师含笑不语，只是指着桌面上的烛台淡淡一句：“你问吧，我知道当这只蜡烛烧尽时，我就要死了。”

 

她看向那烛台，已经烧得只剩一团烛泪了。这女人不知在卖什么关子？于是她试探着先问出了一个模棱两可的问题：“如今这位降临在黑暗世界的新陛下，他的王国未来如何？”

 

“世界上没有永远不落的太阳，自然没有万世不衰的王国。”苍老的巫师淡然道。

 

她的心一下子绷紧了，反手就把刀架在了巫师的脖颈上。

 

这位巫师十分灵验，不止是黑水之北的领主信奉她，把她的所有的话当成行动指南，更是有诸多大小贵族、平头百姓不远万里抵达这间破旧的棚屋，只为得她一句预言——换而言之，无论这句话究竟准不准，只要是从她嘴里说出来的，都绝不能让第三个人知道，否则“从不落空的巫师最后的预言”带来的影响，就足以在他们还没站稳脚跟时对王权造成毁灭性的打击……

 

所以巫师必须死，这句话除了她以外，绝不能让第二个活着的人知道……

 

她的刀很锋利，已经让巫师的脖颈渗出血来，但苍老的巫师却不闪不躲，只是淡笑着道：“我再附赠一句吧，关于我看到的，你的未来——”

 

她的手一停，没有人能抵挡住这样的诱惑。

 

“你会得到你想要的一切——你此时许愿的一切，”巫师的嘴角噙着笑，仿佛是洒脱又像是嘲讽，“然后，你会失去一切。你的荣耀的起点和终点，都是你的肉体。”

 

她的刀毫不留情地挥了下去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1084睁开眼睛，阳光透过车窗洒进来，映在她右手的戒指上。

 

宝石在阳光下熠熠生辉。她的五指纤长白皙，一看便是保养得宜，绝不会有人想到这背后蕴含的力量，和曾经沾染过的血污。

 

她许愿过很多东西，一开始是活下来；后来是想要某个人的眼神停留在自己身上；再后来是权力，至高无上的，一人之下万人之上的权力；之后又想要永恒的真心；到最后她只想要一个可爱的，会依靠在她怀里搂着她脖子的小女儿。

 

一个有着绿色头发，黑色眼睛的女儿，一个用稚子无私的心爱着她，而她也爱着的小女孩。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

阿芒迪娜逐渐长大，等这个小女孩开始抽条、脱离了婴儿肥出落成一个豆蔻年华的少女的时候，离别的时刻也到来了——她想了很久还是叫来了安德里，和他商量：“虽然我能为阿芒迪娜聘请最好的老师，但黑水南毕竟距离王都太远了，地处偏僻，愿意不远千里而来的老师终究有限，而当世最卓越的学者大多在王都，在太子殿下所在的学校里。”

 

“所以我想把阿芒迪娜送到王都，凭借我的名号和孩子的天赋，进入这所学校还是轻而易举的，她能接受更好的教育，人类常说一句话‘父母爱子女的，则为他做长远的打算’，我固然舍不得阿芒迪娜，但如果她在我身边长到成年，或许只是一个杰出一点儿的贵族小姐罢了，但放在王都，放在太子殿下和其他封臣之子所在的学校里则未必了，或许孩子可以凭借她的天分，打拼出自己的一片天地呢？即便不成——见见世面总是好的。”

 

然后她就在初春冰雪消融时把阿芒迪娜送上了驶向王都的车。

 

“去吧，我的孩子，别担心，有什么事情你就去找我的儿子塔贺拉，他也在这所学校里，我已经写信让他照顾你了；至于物质方面你更无需担心，你只要放心大胆地去学、去玩耍就够了。”她看着明明面相才十二三岁，已经长得和自己差不多高的少女，微笑起来，“或者有喜欢的男孩子，谈一场恋爱也是可以的，别害羞——是时候了，我亲爱的。”

 

“我和你的父母一直都在黑水南，你放假回来还能见到我们。”

 

但她没有再见到阿芒迪娜——第一个学期结束后，那孩子表示要和新交的朋友去旅行，只寄回了给父母和她的礼物；而第二个学期正要结束的时候……战争就开始了。

 

她领命在前线伏击反叛军的将领，然后在多年以后，和自己的命运再度相遇——她试图遗忘在时间中的私生子，那个被强奸后留下的产物巴斯韦杰和其父冒了出来，摧毁了她的生活，从坦白、到再次上前线杀敌不成被俘、再到被送回王都、被软禁、被送去和亲……

 

她都再没有见过阿芒迪娜。

 

但她却见过一次故人，在她被软禁在王都的别馆，隔绝一切消息的时候，某一日她正试图通过窗外可见的街道上行人的脸色来揣摩近期的军情时，突然接令要她入宫。

 

她心想着多半又是讯问，强笑着跟随士兵来到了王宫。

 

但跪在陛下座前控诉她的，不是她猜想的某个在争夺权力的过程中被她打压过的官员，竟是她最忠诚的副手，黑水南封地的二把手安德里之妻，布兰达。

 

布兰达跪在陛下座前，额上有血：“陛下，我说的句句属实——埃琳娜早就背叛了您，‘被迫生下巴斯韦杰，然后他又被其父夺走’全都是胡编乱造——埃琳娜是平和地将那个私生子交给他的生父带走的。这就是我要向您禀告的全部事件。”

 

她万万没有想到布兰达竟说出这样一番话，当场脸上变色，愣在原地。

 

她的表情自然逃不过陛下的眼睛，而同样的，身为一直默默守候在他身侧的忠臣，她自然也看到了陛下拧起来的眉头。

 

“布兰达，你在说什么？”她呵斥道。

 

布兰达转过头，她的黑眼睛静静地盯着她，像是翻涌着无数情绪的黑海，又像是死寂的古井：“我说的是真是假，夫人您自己最清楚不过——以您的武力、您的计谋，怎么会被一个几百年前名不经传的流寇头子强奸呢？”

 

“更不要说您曾经让我的丈夫延请最好的医生，来呵护您的新生儿这件事了——如果您真的忠于陛下，即便无法堕胎，也该在那个巴斯韦杰一落地时就把他掐死不是吗？但您没有——而且您还通过我的丈夫，去征集最好的儿科医生与妇科医生，为孩子和自己诊治——您这样要是还说对这个孩子有血海深仇，未免说不过去吧？”

 

布兰达又转向陛下，再度跪拜：“陛下，这件事我之所以记得清楚，是因为我当时正流了第十三次胎——大夫那里的存档有确切的时间，您可以查对，但丈夫请来的却不是我往常看的大夫，我心情烦闷便故意发作丈夫，问他为什么不请最好的大夫来为我诊治，丈夫结结巴巴地说大夫被人请走，这段时间都没有空出诊——这位大夫专门给贵族看病，但当时黑水南城中能请得起这大夫的贵族家里无人怀孕，后来丈夫被我逼得没有办法，才说出实情——领主有了个私生子，而这件事是万不可透露的，我也只当是埃琳娜殿下一时风流的产物，并不敢深问，直到前些日子听到战场上的传闻后，我联系往事才知道，原来真相是宣誓忠于您的埃琳娜早就通敌了。”

 

她一时间目瞪口呆，自己有巴斯韦杰这件事，是诸位亲信也不知道的——除了安德里，她当时确实通过安德里的手去找医生，而自己则施下幻境的法术，伪装成其他家的女眷，以此瞒天过海。

 

她一向相信安德里的忠诚，实际上这名下属也确实口风紧，直到巴斯韦杰突然在战场上冒出来之前，从没有一丝一毫的风声露出来。

 

她确实曾经让儿科圣手来看诊过巴斯韦杰——不过是为了完成复仇的计划，要确认这孩子身体足够健康，当时她听医生夸这孩子身体素质极好时，还露出了微笑；至于妇科医生，不过是她不想落下病根的人之常情罢了，若是陛下招来医生求证，只怕越描越黑，而且现在说什么也都难以取信陛下……

 

她的冷汗从额头上冒了出来，她知道自己的行为在外人眼里绝对有嫌疑，只是没想到举报她的会是安德里的妻子，但举报她对布兰达有什么好处？

 

布兰达则用平静的表情回应她的瞪视。

 

陛下带着狐疑的眼光仔细打量着她俩的神情，旋即起身拂袖而去。

 

空旷的屋内只剩下她和布兰达，即便知道陛下只是借故离开，此时她的希望、或许还有其他人正在暗处观察她俩的对峙，即便知道此时最好的应对当是缄默不言，但心里一个又一个的疑问让她还是按捺不住马上开口道：“布兰达，你在做什么？”

 

“我在向陛下揭露一个奸臣，这是我尽到效忠陛下的义务。”布兰达直视着她的眼睛。

 

她被布兰达眼里流露出来的决然惊到，急忙说：“你是不是误会了——”

 

“我没有。”布兰达打断了她的话，“我只是实话实说，殿下，你做过什么，你心里自己有数。”

 

她看到布兰达一脸可以称得上是视死如归的表情，心里“咯噔”一下，不祥的预感涌出来，她气血翻涌，一时口不择言道：“你疯了吗？举报我对你、对安德里和阿芒迪娜有什么好处？”

 

布兰达却用一种睥睨的眼神看向她：“殿下，难道您为了陛下，为了王权不该是无私尽忠的吗？怎么这个时候谈起‘好处’来了？难道您自己平日里口口声声说的‘忠君’，您教导下一代的东西，您自己一点也不信一点也不遵守吗！”

 

布兰达的声音很高，她背后霎时间沁出了汗——她明白布兰达也知道门背后或是什么地方一定有一双或许多双眼睛，正在看着她俩的对峙。布兰达的话句句都如同在火药堆上打滚，站在她一直塑造的道德制高点上，而她却被直中要害讷口无言。

 

她慌乱之中下意识地揪住了布兰达的衣袖：“你够了！”但却支吾着说不出一句有力的反驳。

 

布兰达突然压低了声音，快速地说道：“能看到你今天这副身败名裂的样子，可真有趣。”

 

她被这话里的冷意惊到，对上了布兰达那双黑眼睛——她在里面看到了毫无掩饰的恨意。她突然想起来，虽然安德里身为她最亲信的二把手，但她却没有见过他的妻子几次——布兰达总是身体不好，不是流产就是卧病在床，少有的数次会面里，她也从未和布兰达独处过。她只记得布兰达是黑色的眼睛，却从没有仔仔细细看过她脸上的表情……

 

那个被投诚军五花大绑的，浑身赤裸的女子即便被按倒在地，也倔强地抬起头恶狠狠的画面冲入她的脑海。同为女性的直觉使得她一瞬间明白了——这正是被侮辱的和被损害过的女人的恨意。

 

布兰达从不感激她的“怀柔政策”，恰恰相反，她一直都在怨恨那个摧毁她的家庭，她的人生，让她蒙受了赤身裸体被游街、被投诚军和所有人注视，被玩弄、被羞辱绑到敌方麾下的女人——她恨名为埃琳娜的她。

 

这样想来，布兰达说自己“自愿和安德里结婚”时的羞涩，她的多次流产或许也有了答案——她从不情愿。作为她亲信的安德里，在“埃琳娜殿下”倒台时必定会接受审问——如果他说自己全然不知情，未免很难取信陛下和其他贵族，但因为她行事足够缜密，不曾留下什么足以入罪的真凭实据，所以安德里也许会因为她吃尽苦头，但只要他咬死了不承认和这一切有关的话，也未必会是死罪——如果陛下和议会真的按照法律来，“疑罪从无”的话。

 

但他的妻子出首的话就不一样了……安德里会从“不知情”或是“被强迫只能服从命令”变成“知情不报”，是彻头彻尾的死罪。

 

就连他们唯一的女儿阿芒迪娜也不会有什么好果子吃——虽然阿芒迪娜还未成年与一切往事无关，但这小姑娘一直在她膝下抚养，已经深深打上了“埃琳娜”的烙印，她对这个女孩子的宠爱人尽皆知，但如今养母兼监护人犯下叛国罪倒台，生父是知情不报的从犯，两人被定罪后，阿芒迪娜就会从“贵族之女、领主的养女”变成“罪犯的女儿”……

 

她一瞬间手脚冰凉，布兰达看向她的眼神，一如真相败露时，泽丹看向她的眼神——冷漠、怨恨，还有嘲讽。

 

她一直在寻觅，一直在等待这样的机会吗？为此不惜和摧毁她家庭的仇人结婚，忍受数次流产，只为了找一个能彻底将这些打碎她原本生活的人打翻在地，让他们万劫不复的机会？

 

频繁的流产背后显然意味着次数更多的性生活……

 

这个女人是怀着怎么样的心情，一次又一次和自己的仇人上床，还让整个黑水南都认为他们恩爱如斯……

 

  
她手脚颤抖起来，眼前布兰达的脸仿佛和泽丹的脸重合，她听见自己的喃喃低语：“他这样爱你，我还以为你很爱他……”

 

“爱？”布兰达像是听到了最滑稽可笑的话，表情一瞬间扭曲起来，她露出凄厉的笑容，“我可没有埃琳娜殿下所寄希望的那么伟大的胸襟，能和杀人凶手，和强奸犯白头偕老！”

 

布兰达突然往前一扑，一把揪住了她的衣襟，用只有两人能听到的声音切齿道：“好啊，殿下，你想知道你的二把手是怎么对我的吗？你想知道他是怎么‘爱’我的吗？他变成马上我——别他妈一脸震惊的样子！你知道他的原型是匹马！那根有你手臂长的玩意每天晚上都捅进你的肚子里，你他妈颤抖着失禁、站都站不起来只能跪着在地上爬，还要装出被快感征服的样子来取悦他！”

 

布兰达的唾沫星子飞溅到她的脸上，她怔着一动不动，看着那张美丽的脸庞扭曲成怨毒的形状。

 

她一瞬间都懂了。布兰达正如她的名字一般，是锐利的剑，是复仇的信号，她从没有放下自己的恨。

 

她听见自己没有说服力的声音颤颤巍巍地响起，是最后的垂死挣扎：“你恨我和安德里都行，但你……没有想过阿芒迪娜吗？她可是你的孩子……”

 

“你扪心自问，被强奸后生下的，也配叫‘我的孩子’吗？”布兰达露出一个凄然又讽刺的笑。

 

就在此时，门“吱呀”一声又开了，陛下一脸铁青地站在门背后看着对峙的她和布兰达。

 

她的希望看向她的眼神，是从未有过的怀疑。

 

完了。她脑海里冒出一个念头。

 

她浑身冷汗直冒，原本灵巧的舌头如同被剪了，面对那双如同寒冰般猜忌的眼睛，一个字也说不出来。

 

但她身边突然响起一句凄厉的：“陛下，臣说的都是真的！”伴随着一声干呕，紧接着布兰达就脚步踉跄，口吐鲜血倒在地上，她大惊想要去抠布兰达的喉咙，但后者却一脚踢在她膝盖上，用最后的力气看向陛下，磕磕绊绊地说：“臣……臣以死……”

 

布兰达死后的第三天，她再度被陛下招进宫中，此时王后也在。

 

她的希望指着一袭嫁衣对她说：“去吧，这是你为王国尽忠的最后机会了。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1084走进了基地，径直朝地下最深处的病房走去。

 

电梯里的光线很暗，她的脸映在光滑的钛钢板上，有种诡异的虚幻感。

 

“我们已经没有能生育的年轻女人了，所以我们绑住了她，把她交给上岸的深潜者……”已经开始异化的村民们在她的威压下瑟瑟发抖，磕磕绊绊地交代着事情的经过。

 

“妈妈，救救我……杀了我……”绿发的女人躺在病床上呻吟着。

 

“上面说一定要保到顺产，她对镇静剂过敏，所以只能这样。”主管看着手中的化验结果，一脸为难地说。

 

“其实，比起妈妈，我更喜欢夫人……”绿色头发黑色眼睛的小女孩扑进她的怀里，给她一个毫不掺杂利益纠葛，纯粹出于稚子之爱的吻。

 

“……被强奸后生下的，也配叫‘我的孩子’吗？”布兰达的黑眼睛里翻涌着滔天恨意，最后随着瞳孔的扩散，化作一片死寂。

 

1084猛地闭上眼睛，又睁开——

 

钛钢板上映出一个黑发黑眼的女人的脸。

 

她背上有着红字一样的伤疤，那正是她的标记——一个“通敌叛国”、“通奸生子”的女人的标记；

 

一个荡妇、叛国者、居心叵测忘恩负义之人的标志；

 

一个被侮辱的、被损害的注脚。

 

——但即便如此，人们还是在说“卡辛陛下对埃琳娜陛下一往情深”、“不惜阵营敌对也要迎娶”、“他们恩爱如斯”……

 

1084快步走到病房前，一把拉开了门，绿发的女游客正躺在床上，黑眼睛空洞地看向天花板。

 

她以手作刀，重重地朝女人的脖颈斩了下去——

 

温热的血溅在她的脸颊上，她抓起床单一边擦手，一边对身后纷乱的脚步声道：“别担心，我自己来跟上级解释。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*黎明前夜没说出来的话我一定要找个机会说了.jpg  不行，我一定要想方设法怒骂一次《心跳法案》.jpg——刚好本章的剧情比起《黎明前夜》更适合用心跳法案做引子（老白男政客+死硬不改的宗教信徒+打着宗教幌子谋利者都是傻逼，我讲完了.jpg）

 

*安德里Andri: The dark one who is manly, strong and virility

*塔贺拉Tahura=Honest, principled person.

*布兰达Brenda: A sharp weapon; a sword, revenge, black hair.

*阿芒迪娜=Amandine, The one who must be loved, is active and bright.

*不错！还是那句话！一切荣耀归于H·P·Lovecraft !（其实真相是我懒了.jpg——反正这段不是关键剧情，摸了摸了.jpg）

*好，本文即将进入尾声.jpg

*——打开文档前：我要写一个肉欲纠缠、男女通吃、理智与情感，以及包括办公室play在内的故事！

*——打开文档后：狗血、狗血、狗血使我快乐——等等，原先计划好的肉呢？（疑惑.jpg）


	7. 凝视深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久，深渊回以凝视。」*

 

 

“我认为留下那个女人并无益处——抓到的深潜者样本已经足够了，而她腹中不过个硕大一点的混血胎儿，此外没有什么特殊之处——考虑到携带活着的她和胎儿回分部一路上的风险性，仅仅为了研究目的的话，解剖尸体也足够了。”1084直视屏幕里的最高议会成员，面沉如水。

 

“1084，我不得不很遗憾地提醒你，你这是在公然抗命。”一名男议员道，“鉴于你的行为，我们将采取对你的限制令——你在这段时间里必须待在自己的房间内，一切外勤取消，自由活动取消，不能在分部内走动，具体期限视你的表现而定。你还有什么要说的吗？”

 

“enjoy yourself.” 1084抬抬眉毛示意自己听到了。

 

一名女议员突然开口：“1084，告诉我们，你是不是出于对那个女人的同情才杀死她的？根据视频显示——”

 

那个绿发黑眼躺在病床上呻吟的孕妇形象又浮现在1084眼前，她喃喃着：“杀了我……”

 

1084垂下眼眸：“没这回事。你们要是没有别的问题，我就走了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

坚固的金属门在身后关上，电子锁发出一声清脆的“咔哒”声。1084慢慢走到自己的床边躺下。

 

室内没有开灯，而她也不需要亮光。她半闭着眼睛趴在床上，听见房间外的走廊上有人走动的声音。

 

估计是加强对她的防守吧。1084扭了一下唇角，挤出一个哂笑。

 

她和组织表面上号称合作，实际上同床异梦——组织对于她这个从天而降，能轻轻松松单手拧断壮汉脖子的恶魔的力量求贤若渴，却又怕她嗜血的本性会加害人类，所以既要用她又要防她，给她最优渥的待遇和在她的肚子里安装微型炸弹并行不悖；而她也没有好到哪里去——她连加入组织的动机都是在哄骗这群人类，她一开始嘴上说着“是你们中有人召唤了我”、“该死，我不得不服从你们”、后来是“反正也没有地方可住，你们这的床不错，我就勉强服从你们一阵子吧”；再后来是“福利待遇不错，我喜欢带薪休假”，她装出一副“不知为何被人类召唤，因为契约在身不得不服从人类的恶魔”的架势，好让人类对她放心，而她则可以借此执行自己的计划——人总是自以为捏住对方把柄时，才不会时时刻刻提防对方。

 

她的计划说来也不复杂——她需要力量，但或许是当初“噗通”一声掉下来摔坏了她的哪根骨头；又或者是真的有什么“抑制力的平衡法则”在钳制她，她虚弱得只能通过最简单粗暴的方式补充力量——吃掉那些异类们的心脏，然后从中汲取他们的力量。

 

她就是为此才在“咚”地一声掉进了组织正收容异常事项的战场后，选择加入他们的——她突然意识到，自己完全可以不需要劳神费力在这颗蓝色的星球上满世界乱窜去寻找那些潜藏在黑暗中的同类，那样单打独斗不止浪费时间且风险还高，反而是借用组织的手来得更方便，使用他们在全球的情报网去发掘那些黑暗的同类，跟着他们去收容每一个异常事项时顺便完成自己的需求，这样效率更高。

 

于是她装出一脸不情愿，实则是瞌睡遇到枕头地加入了组织，在收容“异常事项”的时候每每手重，“失手”掏了对方的心脏并吃掉。

 

但是就结果论，她的行为无疑是符合了组织一贯的宗旨的——她干掉了许多对人世造成伤害的黑暗同类，社会一如既往地正常运行着。而她顺带自肥，皆大欢喜。

 

这样的戒备和监禁，时隔多年后又一次重演了，大概历史真的是个咕噜噜向前的圆圈吧。

 

至少，两次睡的床都还可以，1084把头埋在柔软的枕头里，闷闷地想。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

虽然她在学习武艺、积蓄力量、反叛、再到成为封疆大吏、成为王权下的一人之下万人之上的人物，在这个漫长的过程中，虽说手足胼胝，但她更多是吃些颠沛流离，在沙场上枕戈待旦，刀头舔血的苦，真正失去自由也就一次。

 

但一次就足以让她万劫不复了。

 

被卡辛打包从反叛军的领地送回后，她就被名为保护实为押送的南面军送到了王都，然后被软禁在别馆里。

 

说是软禁倒也并非完全隔绝外事——她有过数次被提审。那种为了国君名誉和王权威严的——不公开审问。

 

王权屹立迄今数千年，有人的地方就有政治，黑水南她的官衙之中都有派系，就更别说王都了。玉座以下叫得上名号的大贵族有七成都在王都，而她身为王的重臣，仅次于王一家的，在这块王权的坚壁上排第二等的封臣，王自然是不会让小贵族或者普通的法官来审判她的——王并不想要把那些夹杂了桃色绯闻的背叛经历闹得人尽皆知，让自己已经蒙上“识人不明”的王冠再度被敲下一颗明珠。来提审她的都是王最亲信的大贵族们——自然并非所有人都跟她一条心。

 

从尊卑和地位上来说，这些大贵族虽然地位超然，但见到她还是要行礼避让，口称“殿下”的。她身为重臣却在边境封国，他们次一等但簇拥在王都的玉座下，再加上从天而降的统治者和原生于黑暗世界然后在新君麾下执事的恶魔……彼此之间的利益自然不可能是一致的。

 

而“王的宠信”这块蛋糕就这么大，当她费尽全力爬到山巅时，自然是不乐意有后来人来瓜分胜利果实的——卧榻之侧岂容他人鼾睡？王的宠信代表着在这个世界一人之下万人之上的权力，这样甘美的酒浆是一尝之后就不舍得放手，绝不肯跟人共享的。

 

而她也承认，自己在牢牢占据山巅地位的过程中，手段并不是那么光明正大和干净透彻的，也并非只靠埋头替陛下杀敌卖力——理想主义者往往活不过小说的前半本。

 

暗杀、谗言、利用关系网贬谪对方，用教育和舆论控制民众，成为民众眼中“绝不会错”、“永远忠诚可靠”的标兵，并用这样的形象来碾压政敌，占据道德的制高点……所有吟游诗人笔下能想到的做法她在这几千年来都有做过。她也不得不承认自己确实非常享受立于山巅，受人崇拜的感觉——以往你需要用自己的手指或是刀剑才能杀死一个人，现在只需要一个眼神，一声咳嗽，就有人揣摩你的意思去替你完成，而你手上不需要沾血，只需要舒舒服服地缩在摇椅里喝着热奶茶烤火，就能得到一份令你满意的结果，谁会不沉迷这样的生活呢？

 

她看着大贵族们盘诘她时几乎要从牙缝里露出来的耻笑，和背过身去时为她的哑口无言而得意的表情，心里从一开始的愤怒、暴躁，逐渐变为平静，最后甚至觉得好笑起来——

 

他们盘问她的时候，总拿“对陛下的忠诚”这点做引子说起，而每每指责她时，也都把这句话化为利剑捅向她——但她看得清楚，每一个审问她的大贵族，眼里流露出的表情和她都是一样的：他们也不信这回事儿，并不把什么“忠君”当成永恒的真理和需要付出生命去捍卫的信条。大家只是都把“忠诚”当成枪杆子用罢了，就如同她当初离京就藩之前，向陛下提议：在学校里、在宣传中对这黑暗世界的新一代潜移默化地灌输“忠君”的理念，做到不动干戈而治平，把反叛者掐灭在萌芽之中——但她从不这么教阿芒迪娜。她只对自己的心爱的小女儿说“去学习吧、去玩耍吧、去探索和掌握属于你自己的力量吧！”她从没说过“要用生命捍卫你对陛下的忠诚”这样的话。

 

她只是在沉默、春风化雨、不动声色地造神——当她的希望从众神的山陵落入黑暗世界后，她和其他同僚一起，为他搭建了新的神台。

 

至于她的希望对于这样的造神运动——他没有表态过赞同，但也……从没有阻止过。虽然他们自从反叛旧神之后一直扛着的是“要创造一个平等的新世界”的旗帜，而她的希望也确实如同当初所说的那样，废除了用活祭安抚父神的制度，但在那之后的事情却不总是像构想中的那样顺利——尤其当他们无法在众神的山岭生活下去而只能来到黑暗的世界后，即便兵强马壮，但终究是属于少数群体，而身为少数如果公然推翻所有的旧制度，显然是会激起激烈的反抗，是极不明智的。

 

所以他们杀了黑暗世界的旧王，释放了奴隶并承诺给予愿意效忠的奴隶永远的自由，打破了许多敌对地区间的禁令，让彼此坐下来和谈——但也仅此而已了。

 

旧的贵族和领主或死或降，但新的爵位等级又立起来了；奴隶获得了自由——但那仅限被打倒的旧王和旧贵族们的，对于愿意归顺中央的新贵族，王权并没有过问其私兵家奴——毕竟，贵族身边总要有“排场”，这是“惯例”；至于和谈的区域虽然当着王的面表示彼此间携手互不再犯，但仇杀只是从明面转到了暗面罢了……

 

伴随着王权的日渐巩固，以及陛下的威严愈深，她也没有再想过那个问题了——为什么本是居于神圣的山巅的希望之神，会对恶魔的法术及武艺了解甚深，并在第一次给她建议时就推荐她去向恶魔们学习，如果说这还是因材施教，他比公义之神更高明的地方的话，那么反叛之日全副武装，训练精良只服从他的一队队天使和精灵们，就……

 

所以她再也没试图去问过，见好就收，她已经得到了最好的报酬——免于了被献祭的命运，还得到了至高无上的权力，那就更应该知情识趣别多问了。

 

虽然政治核心里没有人把忠君这一套当真，但她还是受到了褒奖——因为这确实卓有成效。在新王治下成长起来的年青一代大多笃信了理念，押送她和负责看守她的士兵，对上她的眼睛时都是一副看待罪无可赦的叛国者的憎恶，而这其中也包括——她的儿子，塔贺拉。

 

当时她正坐在窗前百无聊赖地数着星星，因为粗浅的伤药只能愈合伤口而没法根除毒素而恹恹地躺在床上——若是在以往，她在察觉到看守她的士兵会窥视她的举动后，无论如何都要摆出领主的架子，挺直了腰板绝不露出一丝疲态或者软弱，因为她已经在权力的山巅待了数千年，心知“排场”也是威仪的一部分，就如同她的陛下能牢牢掌控王权，除了他兢兢业业的理政、深不可测的力量、春风化雨的施恩外，其对外时刻保持的威严、永远整洁干净、神采奕奕的外表也是造神时必不可少的金身。

 

但她当时心灰意冷，不止是因为创口的毒素正在渗入五脏六腑，更是因为她已经亲眼证实了大厦的倒塌——她的陛下命令她去和亲。

 

没有第二个选项。

 

也没有推迟婚期或者是其他的商量，他们全盘接受了卡辛一方的提议。

 

这意味王权的倒塌，而立足于山巅的她自然也跟着跌落下来。

 

她正倚在窗前数星星，想着不知道明日是何人负责押送她的时候，背后突然响起了一个声音：“你们都下去吧，没事的。”

 

她被那个熟悉的声音惊到，连忙回过头，发现正是自己的儿子塔贺拉。那个银发的少年脸上原有的活泼和爽朗此时全都消失不见，脸板得像是片石壁，望向她的眼神已经不能说是“看”而是“盯”，塔贺拉的神情阴暗，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，在脸颊上挤出一道凶狠的法令纹，若不是他还是个少年长相，单论神情竟像个饱经沧桑后对生活的一切都丧声恶气的中年人。

 

两人对峙半晌默然无语。她看向塔贺拉，对方虽然衣着整洁，身体灵活，但腰间已经没有了她当初送他的那把握柄上镶嵌着蛇眼宝玉的利剑——她在第二次上战场被俘后，卡辛向她展示了那块宝玉，当时她就变了脸色，以为同在战场上的塔贺拉已经命丧刀下。

 

塔贺拉恶狠狠地瞪着她，眼里表露出不耐，深吸了一口气。她看着孩子转过脸去环顾了一圈室内陈设，叉在腰上的手指攥紧了衣角，心知他是不耐烦了——这点上他像极了自己的生父塔克里将军。

 

她知道自己不该跟孩子摆领主架子，沉默直到对方不耐烦了先开口——她面对讯问的时候总是这样做，然后从对方不耐的问话里捕捉到关键的信息。

 

“你怎么来了？”她试探着开口问道。

 

塔贺拉猛地深吸一口气，转过身来盯着她：“陛下命令我护送……殿下，去……北境……举办婚礼。”短短的一句话，他停顿数次，尤其是说到“北境”时，几乎是切齿的。

 

她不知道该说什么，只能沉默着——她虽然定期会去王都汇报政务，但见到塔贺拉的次数也没有比奥托普多几次，她也只是从书信里了解这个孩子的近况。就譬如说，她一直以为这孩子成为王太子的亲信，积极向陛下表露自己的忠诚，还没成年就请命去参军，一直是类似成年人的狡猾的政治智慧，但直到她在战场上和塔贺拉重逢——她的陛下在得知反叛军的二号头目是她的私生子之后，把她再度派上了战场，与此同时上战场的还有她公开承认的儿子塔贺拉。

 

当时那个银发少年和母亲在战场上重逢时，浑然不知其母心中的惊涛骇浪，也不知这回的战事凶险，而是兴致勃勃地跟她讲起陛下如何在他出发前发来一封谆谆教诲、包含鼓励的密信，让他不要恐惧，勇往直前。

 

当时她心里就蹿起一股寒气，此时此刻面对着银发少年的怨怼，这股寒意从尾椎而起，沿着脊髓布满了她的整颗心——

 

她的造神运动竟是如此的卓有成效。这生造的神明把她的亲生儿子也牢牢地吸附到了自己的座下，对其顶礼膜拜。

 

她的沉默显然激怒了塔贺拉，那个少年深吸一口气，突然提高了声调：“你为什么一言不发！”

 

她连忙抬头，却对上了少年微红的眼眶，她看着那双肖似其父的冰蓝色眼睛逐渐被水雾所弥漫——塔贺拉深吸一口气，带着鼻音开口道：“你就不问问我是怎么活下来的吗！”

 

“你的好儿子将我斩落马下，折断了我的剑羞辱我的时候，你在哪里？”塔贺拉咆哮起来，“你在和你的好丈夫柔情蜜意是吗？”

 

“你说不出话了是吗？”塔贺拉突然低下头来凑近她，那双布满水汽的蓝色眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，她看着这个和自己有三分相似，却更像是年轻时的塔克里将军的少年，说不出话来。

 

三天之前，有一双布满血丝的黑色眼睛也这样死死地盯着她，满怀怨恨：“爱？被强奸后生下来的，也算是‘我的孩子’吗？”

 

“你为什么不问问我是怎么在战场上活下来的——你为什么不问问我回来之后是怎么自处的？”塔贺拉咆哮着，“你为什么不问问——我的父亲怎么样了！”

 

她看到塔贺拉脸上有显而易见的悲伤，一下子就明白了。

 

塔贺拉揪着她的衣襟吼道：“我的父亲死了！在战场上战死了！在你和你的好丈夫苟且，跟你的好儿子母慈子孝的半个月里，他为了阻止反叛军的南下，在战场上战死了！”

 

“父亲的遗体上有189处伤口，其中有164处是撕裂的贯穿伤！他的手紧紧地握着半把残刀，我费了好大力气才掰开——”泪水从塔贺拉的眼角边滑下，“他为了陛下为了王权战斗到了最后一刻……”

 

“当我给父亲换衣服的时候，轻而易举地就把父亲抱起来了——往常都是他举起我的——你知道为什么吗！因为父亲浑身上下的血都流干了！他整个人只剩皮肉和骨头！自然轻了……”塔贺拉攥紧她衣角的手青筋凸起，整个人开始簌簌颤抖，“父亲死了你知道吗！你的丈夫死了你知道吗！”

 

大颗的泪珠从塔贺拉的眼角涌了出来：“那个时候你在做什么？在和你深爱的，不惜违抗王权背着陛下也要生下来的长子，和深爱的丈夫在一起享受天伦之乐吗？”

 

“你的另一个丈夫死掉了你知道吗！我没有父亲了你知道吗！”

 

塔贺拉哽咽出声：“你为什么……一言不发！难道你对我们父子真的没有一点心肝吗？”

 

“我从小就和父亲一起生活，根本没有见过你几次，父亲说虽然你俩分开了，但他会承担起父母双方的责任的——我不喜欢奶妈和保姆，觉得这是娘娘腔才要依赖的，觉得没有母亲也没什么，但是晚上一个人又不敢自己睡，就跑去找父亲……”塔贺拉松开了一只手，胡乱地擦拭着飞流直下的泪水，“然后父亲的房间里有个漂亮姐姐匆匆离开了，他把我抱起上床，就跟我一起……一起窝在床帘里，给我讲他打仗的故事……”

 

“我那时候还不知道怎么回事，但后来长大一点就懂了——父亲直到我进宫入学读书前，都没有找过女伴，我做了噩梦就去跟他一块睡，他从不生气，只是哄着我给我讲故事，又给我讲道理——说‘坚毅勇敢的男孩子都是一个人睡觉的’。”

 

“后来我长大了，父亲才开始找女伴，但无论哪个女伴，见到我都是毕恭毕敬的，从没有人敢仗着是父亲的女朋友就给我脸色，我觉得不好意思要避开不回家住，但父亲却找我长谈，说他虽然有七情六欲却永远分得清轻重，我会是他唯一的孩子，唯一的继承人，让我只管放心跟随太子和陛下，他不会让家事使我心烦的。在他心里我是第一位。”

 

“他为我牺牲了自己的享乐，牺牲了自己的时间——不然以他的战功会这么些年来没什么晋升吗？他只是不放心我不愿意长期离家去平寇，不然他不选择在京荣养陪我而是征战的话，今天他的地位未必跟你差那么多！”

 

“父亲为我竭尽全力，请最好的老师，营造最好的条件，”塔贺拉哽噎着，“就算说起你，他也没有半句不好的话——他只是说‘你太忙了’，说你‘地位高事务多走不开是很正常的’，对我说‘不要嫉妒你的兄弟们，你应该凭借自己的双手去证明自己才是最有资格继承你母亲遗产’的人……”

 

“他既像父亲又像母亲那样把我抚养大，他疼爱我支持我，比起同龄人的父亲不知道强上百倍！我可以说这块土地上没有比他更好的爸爸！”

 

“但你呢？在父亲养大我的时候，你在做什么？”塔贺拉双目通红，“你除了每年给我寄钱，寄礼物，隔几年入宫看我一眼你还做了什么？”

 

“你在你的领地上逍遥快活，和你的深爱的丈夫泽丹，还有你口称的‘我的爱子’——我的两个弟弟们过着‘你梦寐以求的幸福生活’——”

 

她为塔贺拉的话语里的恨意颤抖起来，她想辩解自己并不是对塔贺拉漠不关心——塔克里将军曾经数次阻止过她想在儿子身边留人照看的提议。

 

但她又无从否认儿子的话——塔贺拉说的全都是她曾经说过的话，她当时一头热血栽在泽丹身上，跟他生儿育女，把他的地位抬高使之超过两位前夫：黑拉尔领主和塔克里将军，还利用自己开口的影响力，在老四老五还小的时候就铺陈自己对他们的宠爱和看重，以暗示下属们她的私心所在。

 

“我生下来时就是次子，我原本以为自己只需要和异父的大哥比个高下，虽然我跟他差了一个长幼顺序，但我有自信自己的力量和才华胜过他，成为你的继承人——”塔贺拉一边落泪一边喃喃道，“毕竟我和他都不在你身边长大而是跟着生父，在这个起点上我们是公平的。”

 

“但你随后做了什么呢？你找了新的丈夫又生了儿子——这都可以理解！我都可以接受！但是为什么你要说两个弟弟才是‘我的爱子’？我不算你的儿子吗？你身为领主和重臣岂不知道这些话掀起什么样的风向？我以为你只是一时口误，但你却频频地说了出来……”

 

“你完全没有考虑过我和父亲会被那些势利小人们怎么样打量和议论！大哥和他父亲好歹还占一个‘长子’的道义高地，而我和父亲呢？‘没有结过婚的第二任伴侣’、‘不尴不尬的次子’！”

 

“父亲给你去信，却只得到你一封轻描淡写表示会增加抚养费的回答，对于继承权只字不提；我给你写信，你却只是鼓励我要好好学习，跟王太子保持紧密的关系——真可笑啊！我一直以为自己最大的竞争对手是大哥，没想到突然冒出来两个弟弟！”

 

“估计连大哥和他的父亲都始料未及吧——他原先好歹每到大节日能去你的封地跟你待在一起，宣扬一下自己‘长子’的地位，但你又生了一个儿子后就再也不把他接过来了！只是不咸不淡地让他过年才来！你的冷漠我在王都里都听说了，在黑水南更不晓得是怎么样！”

 

“你对长子尚且如此，对我这个次子就更不要说——你真的觉得给钱给官就是尽到了做母亲的责任吗？”

 

“更别说你竟然还有个私生子，真正的长子！哈！哈！我从次子变成了第三子！我倒是无所谓，只是不知道大哥从长子变成次子的时候，他是什么表情？太可笑了，我本来以为你是偏爱幼子不顾长子，没想到你反而是最讲继承法的人！你真正的长子得到的最多——反叛军的首领，可真有你的啊——你要把整个世界给他，是我错怪你了！怪不得大哥的父亲只是个偏远地方的小领主，原来你对长幼尊卑门儿清，他一个次子怎么比得过你小心翼翼藏起来的，视若珍宝的真正长子呢？”

 

“你皱眉头了？你还好意思皱眉头？是，是，比起那些生下来之后丢在一旁不管死活的母亲，你算是尽职尽责无可挑剔，给我安排好了前程——可是和爸爸比起来，你算什么？你告诉我你这样算什么！”

 

“你的丑闻爆出来以后，爸爸马上进宫，跪在陛下面前苦苦哀求，说我们父子全不知情，如果陛下要治罪的话还请看在我还小的份上，只治他一个人，别问罪我……他会竭尽所能证明自己对陛下的忠诚……”

 

“他上战场前给我留下的最后一句话是，‘别害怕，爸爸会替你挡着的’……然后他就再也没有回来……我本来就有母不如无母，我现在是彻底的孤儿了——我没有爸爸了……”

 

“爸爸跟我说，你当初知道了怀孕第一反应是要堕胎，他向你苦苦哀求你才把我生下来……生完我之后的第三天你就离京了，我到了入学的年纪就直接进宫陪伴太子读书，太子和陛下都是无可挑剔的好人，在他们身边我也学到很多——但这一切不就是你的构想吗？”

 

“对你来说，我究竟是什么？只是你能够放在宫里，放在太子和陛下身边的代理人吗？”

 

“我只是个烙印下你的标记的棋子吗？”

 

塔贺拉松开了攥着她衣领的手，整个人软下去，伏在床边痛哭出声。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

次日她的车驾驶离了王都，在宫门前拜别陛下和王后的时候，看着两人只在嘴角的微笑和眼底的怀疑，她心中的千言万语最后只能凝成嘴边的温婉笑意：“臣一定不负所托。”

 

她跪伏再拜，心里却为她的希望那冰凉的眼神而齿冷起来，甚至想要冷笑——

 

她为了他的王权，无数个日夜出卖这具肉身去示好异族；甚至杀掉了自己的丈夫、自己的儿子，但最后换来的不过是怀疑和抛弃。

 

一路上即便隔着厚重的车帘，有层层兵士在车队边上守卫护送，她还是听见了车外围观的民众的责骂声，一声比一声高地传入她的耳朵里——

 

“荡妇！”、“叛国者！”、“婊子！”、“我不知道她为什么还有脸活着！”

 

她悄悄掀开一道缝隙，看到每个人——包括护送她的士兵，以及在前方压阵的担任使节的她的儿子，都是一脸的冷若冰霜，显然不是迫于王命，没有几个人会乐意担任这样不名誉又“丧权辱国”的差使。

 

他们都是陛下的统治确立后诞生的新一代，是接受了她提议并一手推动的“忠君”教育体系下成长起来的新一代——黑暗的世界原本没有免费的公学，而他们建立学校也并非只出于“普及知识”的想法。

 

她放下帘子，重重倒在椅背上，她突然想起来，自从她被捕后——

 

她再没有见过自己的任何亲信和下属——从秘密审讯机构的一贯做法来说，她知道他们受到的“招待”不会好到哪去。

 

而秘密审讯机构的成立，也不乏她的建议。

 

从这一点上来说，她原本的出身或许真的是人之子——只有人之子才会为了驯化同类和互相残杀想出比神之子和魔之子更狡猾更复杂的手段；而也只有人之子，才会在提议之后又犹豫“这样真的是对的吗？”、“我是否是在迈向深渊？”；但也正是人之子，才会既有着凝视深渊的担忧，又惑于立在他人血泪上得来的权力之甜美，而不肯放手，反而是变本加厉——

 

在她的培养下，在她的粉饰下，他们获得了一座金身的神明——

 

而这座金身的神明吞噬了她。

 

为了获得权力而用血肉滋养出来的恶之花，一旦尝到了血肉的甜美后，就无法停止吞噬尸体了。

 

与其说她单纯是为了陛下而去联络异族；单纯为了陛下去弑夫杀子，这话在她这里都是强词夺理——即便没有那些不能说出口的暧昧情愫，她一样会用自己的肉体去向异族示好以用最小的代价去换取稳定；她也一样会用手扼住幼子的脖颈——因为她不能从山巅上跌落下来，不能容忍一丝一毫可能威胁到她的权力的隐患。

 

她早已不再是屠龙的勇士，而是恶龙了。

 

到最后，她成了自己饲养的怪物的祭品。

 

她捂住了脸，她终于明白了当初女巫的预言——

 

她确实在追逐的过程中得到了一切——能在夜里安睡的惬意；至高无上的权力；伴随着美貌和地位而来的求爱；还有一个纯粹出于本心爱着她的小女孩。

 

然后她失去了一切——当权力达到顶峰，没有血肉可以吃的时候，这头怪兽转身过来咬向了她。众叛亲离，千夫所指，唯一能依靠的只有她这具肉身……

 

对，一开始也是这具肉身，她换来了知识和力量，然后铺成了自己迈向山巅的第一级台阶；在跌落山巅之后，她能依靠的也只剩下这具肉身——失去权力，失去武力，表面上有个“王后”的名堂，实则不过是个弃子与和亲的人质，生杀予夺全攥在卡辛手里……

 

她想要自由、权力、地位和尊荣；她曾经用自己的双手和自己的头脑去争取到了这些锦绣辉煌之物，但在跌落云端后能保障她还享受这些虚荣的却不是她曾经引以为傲的智识或武力，而是她的肉体，准确地来说——是她的子宫。

 

因为她是新政权的继承人的生母。所以卡辛才会大费周章地迎娶她；所以南面的民众才会如此敌视她；所以她的希望才会……猜忌她。

 

她的一切价值、过往的所有贡献、功勋或是罪恶，都被用这巴掌大的器官所定义了。

 

一开始被俘后能活下去只是因为她是个女人；到现在颜面尽失后还能苟延残喘，也只是因为这具生着子宫的，女性的肉身。

 

到最后，她的意愿和她的立场、她的选择都无关紧要，因为她唯一符号就是某人的妻子、某人的母亲，某个女性的肉身，一个能够生育的、带来了荣誉也带来了毁灭的子宫。

 

都应验了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1084倚在墙上，听着室外传来的脚步声，是她十分熟悉的频率，她不禁微微地笑起来，在对方开口前从床上下来，走到了门边。

 

果然，在两声敲门声后，那个金发青年的声音响了起来：“夫人，您在吗？”

 

“我在。”她打开了门，见到William站在门外，手里还提着一个小纸盒。

 

她挑了挑眉：“William，你是不是还不知道，我被关禁闭了——”

 

“我仔仔细细读了三遍系统上的通告，”William也眨眨眼，“禁令只限制了你的活动，可没限制别人来看你。”他说着指了指在走廊拐角探头探脑的守卫：“不然他们可不会放我过来。”

 

“请进，”她被年轻人的神情逗笑了，让开一段距离，“没想到William队长随着军功章的增加，玩文字游戏的能力也有所提升。”

 

William把纸盒放在桌上：“我记得你说过喜欢抹茶口味的，没有记错吧？”

 

“bingo!” 她打开纸盒，里面正好是一块墨绿色的抹茶雪糕。

 

“难为你一路送回来，”1084原本为往事烦闷的心上吹来一阵清风，她微笑着取过勺子，“要来一点吗？”

 

“不不，”William摆摆手，“现在什么车子上没有车载冰箱呢，不是大事。”

 

1084含着雪糕，抹茶的甘苦在她的唇间融化，正沉浸在甜食带来的愉悦时，她忽然听得William问道：“所以这次又是为什么呢，夫人？”

 

1084的勺子停在半空，她扭头看向William，那个年轻人有她最怀念的两个人的特征，她所爱之人的发色，和她宣誓一生效忠的男人的双眸。

 

但他们都离开她了。

 

她所仅剩的，就是一点缥缈的希望，和无论如何都想要去保护的对象了——等她积蓄了足够的力量，或许就能复现当时的场景，打开通往异界的门……

 

无论如何她都要回去，回到黑暗的世界去——即便回去或许是一碗死药，又或许是断头台在等待着她，但她也必须回去，至少——还有阿芒迪娜……无论如何，都要确认这个孩子还好……

 

还有一层原因是她无论如何都不愿意——被当成临阵脱逃的懦夫。

 

即便是可以预见的充满血色的结局，那也是她的结局。

 

 落幕时，主演必须站在舞台上。

 

1084低低笑了一声，说道：“William，这倒不是个太长的故事，你有兴趣听听吗？”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她和卡辛大婚的第四日，也就是她跟卡辛在书房里闹得天昏地暗，仆从敲了无数次门后都识趣地退下的次日，卡辛邀请她去欣赏他的国都——当然，更像是向臣民展示他最大最耀眼的一枚军功章。

 

当时她和卡辛并肩坐在敞篷的马车上，朝沿途夹道欢呼的民众挥手，而巴斯韦杰则骑在一匹黑马上，或前或后地跟在车队边，卡辛一手朝民众挥舞，一手揽住她的腰，扭过头来对她微笑：“这样的感觉如何，这是你在那位主君麾下时从没有过的吧？”

 

她知道卡辛在说什么——如果顺从他，安分地按照他的构想扮演恩爱夫妻以刺激南面，那么她就能做个尊贵的王后；如果是选择刺杀他以完成主君的要求，即便能成功脱身活着回到南面，她也只是个在马车前后骑马护驾的封疆之臣，永远在马车上端坐的君主夫妻之下。

 

她正想回答，眼角的余光却看见了一群女孩，她们的头发皆是浓淡不同的绿色，或许是草木的精灵，她一下子便想到了杳无信息的阿芒迪娜，心里顿时软了下来，下意识地靠向卡辛，对他低语：“算我求你，有件事——”

 

卡辛低下头专注地看着她，她还没说完，耳后突然响起一阵疾风，她看向卡辛，对方眼中映出一个越来越近的黑影——

 

她回头，对上了那双冰蓝色的眸子——

 

她想要张开结界却晚了，胸口猛然一阵钻心的痛，一切都发生在瞬息间。

 

她一低头才发现是个血淋淋的大洞。她一把攥住那双手的主人，但此时耳边却响起数阵轰鸣，火光骤起——

 

脚下的马车霎时间四分五裂，她和那个年轻男孩一起重重摔在地上，背后似乎传来卡辛的喊声，她的口中只来得喊出一句：“塔——”就随着又一阵山摇地动，眼前一黑再也看不见了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当她伴随着爆炸的轰鸣和剧痛醒来时，发现自己正身处在一处起火的大厦中，天花板的自动喷水装置滴滴作响，但滴下的水珠对于熊熊燃烧的烈火毫无作用，周边传来人的呻吟声，她扶着墙壁站了起来。

 

塔贺拉的气息不在她身边，她在空气中什么也捕捉不到，只有平常至极的泥土和火药的气息。

 

胸口虽然还在隐隐作痛，但血肉却缓慢地新生着，透过墙壁的裂缝，她看到建筑前的空地上，正有一群人持着枪械拼命地攻击一个面目狰狞，硕大无朋像是鳄鱼又像是蜥蜴的玩意，那家伙虽然被枪子打中，但创口的血肉很快又新生出来，正朝全副武装的人群嘶吼着，一甩尾便是一阵猛烈的疾风。

 

她怔怔地看着这个场面，如遭雷击——

 

这群攻击蜥蜴的人手持的枪械；他们的护具和打扮；他们人数众多但在场没有任何一个人使出哪怕是火球术这样的入门级小法术；还有此时此刻正在她头上滋滋喷水的自动消防装置；以及倒在火场里却没法复苏的人——都在说明这是人的世界。

 

这是她在成为神之子后梦寐以求想要回到的世界，也是她成为魔之子后碍于权责不能擅离职守前往的地方。

 

她一个翻身跃出残垣断壁，轻巧地跳过那群正对着话筒高喊“请求支援！9号分部请求支援！”的士兵，信手捡起一根折断在地的电线杆，朝那个张牙舞爪的大鳄鱼狠狠地刺下去——

 

胸口的创口因为她剧烈动作又撕裂开来，鼻腔里满是自己的血腥味，鳄鱼扭过头咆哮起来，但却被她猛烈的攻击一下子钉在地上，它的尾巴重重地拍在水泥地上，震出一条十几米长的裂缝，在一阵痉挛后不再动弹。

 

她一个后空翻轻巧地落在地上，看向那群目瞪口呆的士兵，又看看这处在沙漠之中的场所，心里突然冒出一个揣测，旋即是大胆的构想。

 

于是她走上前一步，对着一个被士兵们护在后方，看起来显然是领导的白大褂说：“嘿，是你们中的谁召唤了我吗？”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*这次实在是没法用书名/电影名了_(:з)∠)_只好把名句用在标题，本句出自尼采的Jenseits von Gut und Böse（Beyond Good and Evil）（1886）:

原文是德文：Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dasser nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst,

blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.

英文译本有：①He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into anabyss, the abyss also gazes into you.

②He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee.

③Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.

（总之中译版的润色加工成分相当多）           

 

*出来混总是要还的，女主角。

 

*终章稍晚时候发布——大概不会晚于明天24:00前。


	8. fate stay night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当终幕落下时，女主演必须在舞台上。”

 

 

她从阵痛之中醒来，只觉得四肢百骸仿佛是被人用针线缝起来的，随便动一下就一阵撕裂的痛。

 

她挣扎着坐了起来，用朦胧的视线环顾四周——旋即长舒一口气：透过窗户看去，室外的景象是熟悉的郁郁葱葱的花苑，有鲜红如血和漆黑如墨的双色玫瑰正沿着外墙爬上来，在窗台上绽放自己的芳姿，那正是卡辛为她营造的禁宫花苑。

 

她摸着胸口，感受着缓慢孱弱但还算有节奏的心跳，心生一种劫后余生的侥幸出来——

 

她成功了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

她虽然有个计划：通过吞噬同类们，汲取他们的魔力来增加自己所持有的权能，但其实她并不清楚如何打开异世界间互通的大门——全知全能是神的权能，恶魔……还是得老老实实通过学习才能知道，而很不巧，她并没有学过这方面的知识。

 

她并不能探明究竟是什么导致了塔贺拉行刺时撕裂了空间的障壁，所以一开始便准备了两种方案：一是在这魔力淡薄的现世通过吞噬同类积蓄了足够的权能后，在某一日强行撕裂障壁，回到黑暗的世界里去；二是曲折一点的办法：“准备和当时尽可能一样的条件，以图复现‘撕裂空间’这一结果”——一场行刺、对抗的施法双方、威力巨大到足以撕裂空间的爆裂、濒死的伤势……

 

 ……虽然两种方案比较之下，无非是莽撞程度的轻重而已。

 

她最后进行的是方案二。在她以谎言哄骗人类，使他们相信自己不得不碍于“契约”为其服务，在为守护人世安定的组织服务了60年之后，在吞噬了无数黑暗的同类以修补自己的肌体之后，终于积蓄了足够的力量，或者说得玄乎一点，是权能来执行自己原本的构想：回到这具肉体和灵魂所属的黑暗世界去。

 

她动手的时间点是William被救出来的第10年，也是她服务于“组织”的第60年。这个节点动手，不只是因为再不行动就或许会错过落幕之时——在并不清楚不同世界是否存在时间差的情况下，还是暂且认为人世间的一天即等于黑暗世界的一天来得好；更是组织的高层开始察觉到她似有所谋了。

 

无论如何，她在人世间的终演，名为“1084”的人形异常个体的最后一幕都该上演了。

 

也不知道是该称之为命运的垂青或者是作弄，她本想选择方案一，却被突发情况导向了方案二——

 

Camorot又一次袭击了组织特勤小队。William确实是被邪神宠爱的男人，在他被拯救出来10年，已经成为组织里能独当一面，获得信任的武装特工兼机动小队队长后，曾经俘获他，侵占他，并且赐予他永生的邪神也从当初的伤势中痊愈，又一次沿着他的气息，在William被派到冰岛执行任务时袭击了特勤小队。

 

特勤小队的13名成员当场死了7个，William被慌乱的市民冲散，却意外地得以躲在建筑内并向组织发出了求援信号。

 

William躲藏的位置在雷克雅未克市郊，距离海岸线甚远，camorot的力量不足以入侵得这么深，但这位邪神也熟知如何利用人类的恐惧——他直接增高了水位，让海水凌空而起在雷克雅未克边缘筑起一道水墙，形成时刻都会倾泻而下的威胁，然后他放出话来——让城中人交出William，或者William自己出来；他就放过全城的人。

 

当能通过献祭一个个体来换取大部分人的求生时，人类是非常爽快就愿意把刀口转向同类甚至是曾经救过自己的人的。

 

当市民们绑了William要交出去的时候，组织的特遣小队和北约的军队终于赶到了。

 

自然，她打了头阵——她砍断了William的枷锁之后，毫不犹豫地向着滔天的巨浪冲了过去。

 

“好啦，William，你又欠我一次。不过——就此一笔勾销吧，你自由了。”这是她转身前留给那个金发蓝眼的男人最后的话。

 

 当她看到滔天的巨浪朝自己当头打下来的时候，即便左眼满是鲜血，视线模糊不清的她还是忍不住微笑起来：在神秘性消逝的现今，还能有这么一个强大到能拥有“挥手分海”的实力的对手算是她的幸运——既然如此，不如就随机应变选择方案二吧。

 

之后的故事他们会怎么记载呢？这就不是她能知道的了——

 

大概是“隐隐暴露出异心的员工和对人世造成巨大威胁的异常同归于尽”；也有可能是“针对两人战斗最后造成的空间扭曲之现象的研究”；又或者是“要给全城十几万平民连带赶来的军人做记忆清洗可真棘手”……

 

她只记得当camorot的咆哮着全力的一击使得海底骤然出现一个扭曲的黑洞时，她忍着剧痛，用尽最后的力气抓紧对方捅进她小腹的手一起朝吞噬海水的空洞跳了下去。

 

然后的记忆全是碎片……仿佛是从半空中重重地跌落下来；冲击力使她摔碎了肢体；又仿佛是小腹的伤口在坠地的那一刻进一步四分五裂，但其他部分因为她抵死揪紧章鱼的触手拿对方当肉垫而得以保全……

 

似乎是跌落在了宾客盈门的花苑里；又仿佛是砸在了某个人的面前；朦胧中听到了他人的惊叫；好似还有某个人急冲冲跑过来的脚步声……

 

剧痛中有谁在她耳边叫着“埃琳娜！”……熟悉的黑暗气息笼罩了她，她在彻底失去意识前只剩一个念头：运气不差，至少回对了地方。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

她挣扎着坐起来的动作让床头的小鸟雕像“喳喳”地叫了起来，紧接着卧室内间的门“咯吱”一声打开，医生和侍女急匆匆地走了进来，手脚麻利地扶起她，在她身后垫了个枕头后高效地观察起她的各种体征来。

 

正当她接过侍女奉上的水杯小口啜饮的时候，又一道她熟悉的脚步声响起了，她下意识地去拢鬓边散乱的发丝，抬头看向声源处——那个皮肤黝黑，黑发黑眼的男人快步走到床边，一把拉住她的手：“你终于醒了！”

 

她看向面前的卡辛，即便深知这个男人对她并没有什么真心，但暌违了60年后的久别重逢，在经历了无数的猜忌，蚂蚁食象般的人类对她的提防，以及不得不像个低等动物那样吞噬同类的血肉来增长力量后，又一次回到这个明面上对她无可挑剔的，给予她锦衣玉食的黄金牢笼；面对这个眼中的关切和深情使她都有一瞬间信以为真的男人时，也难免不生出一种“幸好他还在”的，掺杂了欣慰和感喟的感情来。

 

她开口想要说话，门边又响起脚步声，以及侍女们纷纷低头行礼的说话声：“太子殿下！”她的私生子即长子，黑发棕眼的巴斯韦杰也走了进来，那个少年凑到床边，面上虽然没有他父亲那样显而易见的深情担忧，但也没有不耐。

 

少年仔仔细细地盯着她的脸，半晌说出一句：“看起来你的精神还好，觉得怎么样？”即便巴斯韦杰没有说过，但她想也知道这个少年对她身为生母却在战场上和他敌对还差点砍死他这件事定然是有芥蒂的，不过或许是他的生父安抚有方，又或者是少年权衡利弊之后觉得不宜和她闹翻，在她被刺前的短暂四天的婚姻生活里，母子之间一直维持着一种微妙的平衡，彼此间客客气气，虽无舐犊情深和母慈子孝，但有着让见到的外人兴不起“王后和太子敌对”的流言的，像是主客间的礼貌。

 

她感到卡辛攥着自己的手正轻轻传来温暖的力量，心知无论是从当前的局势还是个人的体力来考虑，她都没有现在和这对父子撕破脸的必要。于是她轻轻地咳了一声：“还好，只是……以为差一点就要见不到……你们俩了。”

 

话音甫落，巴斯韦杰还没说话，卡辛就一把将她搂进怀里：“没事了，现在我们在这里，没有人能伤害你。”

 

男人的低语在耳边响起，他的臂膀坚实有力，若不是深知彼此敌对的立场，她也几乎要将那双深情的黑眼睛认作值得托付的温柔乡。

 

她安顺地伏在卡辛怀里，听着对方的心跳声，但巴斯韦杰却在这时开口了：“母亲放心吧，我已经将所有的罪犯一网打尽了，您不会再受到这样的惊吓了。”

 

“没错，”卡辛抚摸着她的背，语调温柔地说道：“南面竟然公开撕破合约，刺杀你我，显然没有了和平的诚意，我们的大军已经逼近南面的都城，很快你就不用再担心了——”

 

“很快就没有人能伤害你了，也不会再有那些顽固不化的南面追随者辱骂你了——那些讥讽你‘背叛’的死脑筋们的舌头将会和他们的脑袋一起落在地上。”黑眼睛温柔地看向她，说出来的语句却让她觉得遍体生寒，“你将会成为这块土地上唯一的王后，我亲爱的。”

 

“什么？”她一瞬间如五雷轰顶，震惊地攥紧了卡辛的手臂。

 

她并非没有考虑过这种可能性——毕竟从她的君主顺从地接受了对方的提议，把她抛出来当成弃子去和亲，以图得一时喘息起，就说明两派的军力已经比出高下了，卡辛有朝一日吞并南面，彻底成为唯一的新王也是极有可能的。

 

但她没有想过会这么快——才60年！只用了60年，卡辛就已经势如破竹，兵临王都的城下……

 

卡辛的黑眼睛里是真挚的承诺：“我亲爱的，你从此以后不需要再为立场的问题而苦恼，从今以后你只会是我的王后，不再是任何人的臣子，这是我许诺过你的。”

 

卡辛一边说着，一边把她的手贴上自己的心口，她触到了有力强劲的心跳声，这正是这个男人的底气所在——他无人可挡。

 

她眼角余光瞥见一旁的侍女医生们都露出或惊讶或羡慕的神情，鸡皮疙瘩骤起，只觉得后槽牙酸得慌。

 

被这粉饰的深情酸得反胃之余，是心底那个一直不散的疑问又冒了出来——她该如何自处？在旧政权即将倒台的风雨飘摇中，身为毫无势力、带着旧政权烙印还病弱的王后，她的命运会是什么？

 

看着卡辛面上的深情，她的心却渐渐地冷起来了——很快这样的表情就不会再出现在他的脸上：他爱的从不是“埃琳娜”的个人，而是“埃琳娜陛下”的概念——一个可以用来展示他的赫赫战功的活奖杯，一个可以用来演戏的道具，一个刺激南面政治核心与民心的棋子。

 

他之所以会充满激情地和她交欢、不遗余力地向所有人展露他的深爱，无疑都是表演的必需，与从中体味猫玩弄老鼠的快乐罢了。

 

当对南面的征服彻底完成之时，也就是“埃琳娜陛下”的谢幕了。成为至高无上，唯一君主的他，没有必要再降贵纡尊地扮演深情的丈夫了。

 

而现在，最后一幕的已经上演了。

 

演员各就各位，“埃琳娜陛下”在幕落时，必须在舞台上。

 

她突然为自己先前的侥幸觉得滑稽可笑起来——她还妄想着徐徐图之，但命运并不喜欢按部就班的剧本，所以无论是选择刺杀也好，还是顺从也好，她都因为结婚后第四天的行刺失去了60年的时光。

 

她就像个初出茅庐的菜鸟演员，在第一幕的时候从舞台上跌了下来，醒过来时已经是终幕了。

 

来不及了……她心里苦笑一声，身体顺着姿势埋进了卡辛怀里，只觉五味杂陈。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她躺在床上，举起右手端详着手上的戒指，卡辛不在身边——他这些天都在自己的办公室里过夜，即便回来也不过是看她一眼略说一句话就走。明面上是说“军情紧急”、“不打扰夫人养伤”，实际上……

 

实际上应该是他身为男主演，已经迫不及待地要换下一场戏的剧本了吧。她苦笑一声，看着戒指上的宝石映出自己的脸，五官因为戒面的切割工艺而被分成数块，一如她这一生的角色——

 

最开始是某个不知名的人之子；

 

然后是“埃琳”；

 

之后是“陛下的忠臣，埃琳娜殿下”；

 

再然后是“陛下的爱妻，埃琳娜陛下”；

 

也许再过两天，就是“已逝的埃琳娜陛下”了。

 

诚如斯言，一个得到一切，最后又失去一切的女人。

 

心底有个声音在说“别放弃，埃琳，做点什么”像是她曾经的最信赖的老师，如同父亲般的公义之神的声音。她惨笑一声，在心底说——

 

我又能做什么呢，老师？最后不是连你也抛弃了我吗？

 

背后的旧疤痕已经不痛了，小腹上却传来隐隐阵痛——camorot、又或者说是塔贺拉给她留下的最后礼物。

 

她在这隐痛里苦笑着复盘这几天得到的消息——

 

刺杀她和卡辛的就是她的儿子塔贺拉，他本想一箭双雕，但因为年纪太小，力道并没有能做到刺穿她后再击杀身后的卡辛，卡辛、卫兵、巴斯韦杰反应过来后当场活捉了他；而她因伤重陷入了昏迷；在她昏迷的60年中，卡辛宣布撕毁和南面的议和——虽然塔贺拉宣称一切都由自己负责，是自己擅自主张，但并没有人听他的。北境的大军南下势如破竹，原本属于南面的领土纷纷投降——其中的识时务者就有黑拉尔的领主，奥托普的父亲。他带着儿子和下属向卡辛投诚，承认他的陛下地位，他因此得以继续做黑拉尔的领主，甚至因这动乱的局势，得以将领地扩张了不小的版图；而卡辛则笑着像个叔叔那样拍拍她的儿子奥托普的肩膀，夸那孩子“长得真像埃琳娜”，并且豪爽地当场给奥托普一个封爵和相应的荣衔——为她复述这一切的侍女脸上带着毫不掩饰的歆羡之情。

 

如今只剩一座孤零零的王都还属于她的君主，希望之神。

 

她举起手，手腕上除了价值不菲的手镯外，并没有什么组织的多功能机械表，身为“1084”的故事，或许是昏迷之中她的精神飘向另一个世界的冒险，又或许不过是南柯一梦，只是她在60年间的沉睡中为自己打造的躲避的世界罢了。

 

她眼前又浮现出William的脸，那张有着她所爱之人发色，与宣誓一生效忠的人的眼。她想到那朵挣扎着在废墟和尸山血海上开出来的金色蒲公英，又想到他们共同的敌人，为William带来50年梦魇的camorot……

 

她真的拯救了这个男人吗？在人的世界里，William得到了解救了吗？

 

“我真的为你带来希望了吗？我该怎么做？”她捂住自己的脸，听到自己的喃喃自语在空旷的室内响起。

 

她扶着床沿站起来，走到窗边。窗外的禁苑之中，百花都在温柔的星夜下沉睡，远处的溪流里，有生着触手的家伙“嗖”地一下探出水面，冲向草丛中卷了只青蛙还是蟋蟀，“噗通”一声又沉到水底。

 

她看着这景象，脑海里突然朦朦胧胧地冒出一段没头没尾的对话：“……怎么她的伤口趴在一只章鱼？”、“小心，可能是毒药！”、“1,2,……好！取下来了！”

 

她又晃晃脑袋，想让这段回忆更清晰一点，但除了这几句外，再也想不起来。

 

她又试着深呼吸几次，还是一无所获，只是脑海里却又仿佛浮现出William的面容来——

 

她怔怔地对着那双温柔如海的蓝眼睛看了一会儿，最后化作唇边的一个笑意——

 

无论身为“1084”的60年是真是假，她最后都用尽全力再一次砍断了束缚William的枷锁，并和他的梦魇camorot一同坠入深渊——

 

所以，这一次就再试一次吧。

 

再像当初那样，试着从堆满尸骨的深渊里踩着他人的遗骸爬上来吧。

 

至少，无论是在60年的沉睡还是60年的冒险之中，她想要回到黑暗世界的理由都是一样的——

 

她还有必须要去保护的对象——她的阿芒迪娜；她还有最后一出戏要谢幕。

 

最后一次——试着看看能不能把剧本的编写权攥在自己的手里吧。

 

“你回来不会就只是为了按照别人给出的台本演戏吧？”她听见自己的声音响起。

 

她快步走到书桌前，打了个响指，一本手册自动摊开，而一支笔则脱下笔帽，蘸满了墨水悬在第一页。

 

她盯着光滑的纸面，开口说道：“我的名字是埃琳娜，我将要留下我的纪录——”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“这就是我的故事，一个关于野心，欲望，挣扎，愤怒，怨恨，或许……还有爱的故事。”

 

“这是一个从无到有，又从有到无的，得到一切又失去一切的……一个女人一生的故事。”伴随着她的话音落下，笔恰好也在纸面上画下最后的句号。

 

她看向那本已经写了3/4的手册，在感到一种大功告成的满足时，又有深深的疲倦涌了上来，自开始记述起就在心底打架的两个小人又跳出来争吵个不休，她却懒得放纵任意一方的念头增长。

 

不论是“这样做有用吗？”还是“至少这样是有意义的”，至少有一点是相同的——

原来“埃琳娜”这样漫长的生命，这样经历过数千万海枯石烂时光的个体，其经历终究也是能被记载得完的——无论如何，戏总有落幕的时候。

 

她揉了揉眉心，只觉得自己真是一会儿一个念头，在深夜打开手册时想的是“要把最后一幕的主导权抓在自己手里”；而现在却又觉得“挣扎苟延残喘又能如何呢？一切终究有要落幕的时候，不过或早或晚罢了”。

 

无论如何，她倒是真的有点困倦了，她抬眼看了一下窗外高悬的旭日，打了个哈欠慢慢地走向床铺。

 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她被温柔的触摸弄醒了，睁开眼发现是卡辛。他爱抚着她的脸颊，柔声道：“花苑里的玫瑰开得不错，有兴趣去看一下吗？”

 

她怔了一下——主要是没想到他回来得这么快，她本以为自己还有大半天的时间。

 

但演戏本就会有各种突发情况，于是她露出一个温顺的微笑：“好啊。”

 

她挎着卡辛的胳膊并肩朝花苑走去，一路上的仆人见到两人都毕恭毕敬地行礼，个别年轻人还脸红起来。

 

她侧过头端详卡辛黝黑俊朗的侧脸，心里慢慢回想着当初在南面时打听到的关于他的情报——一个能率领反叛军和中央形成分庭抗礼之势的男人，自然不可能是一夜间从地里长出来的蘑菇。

 

就如同她原本不叫“埃琳娜”而是“埃琳”一样，卡辛原本的名字也不是卡辛，是“卡飞”——一个普通到了极点的名字，比起那些寄托了美好蕴意的名字，更像是生育了太多子女的父母，苦于抚育的责任的一句抱怨“足够了！”

 

就他的出身和经历来说，他确实比起她的希望更能得到民众的爱戴——比起“非我族类”的从天而降的统治者们，黑暗世界的子民自然更喜欢原生于黑暗，和他们是天然同类的卡辛；更不要说在九成九的人都是平头百姓的世界，大家对一个从微不足道的底层一步步打拼，聚拢势力直到成为领袖的人，比起一个天生尊贵，一直高高在上的旧王更有亲切感——哪怕人类也更喜欢看鲤鱼跃龙门的故事。某种程度上来说，卡辛真是个白手起家的典范——她也曾得知这样的情报：卡辛曾是某个魔王的娈童，通过献媚于对方而获取了知识和力量。

 

她又想起被刺的那天和卡辛一起巡视国都时的盛况——百姓们发自内心地欢呼和挥手，还有许多人在看到卡辛时眼角流下热切真挚的泪。

 

民众的爱戴正是造神的基础，她看着此时正投射在卡辛身上的阳光，仿佛给这个俊朗的男人镀上了一层金身，一时间仿佛有点被蒺藜刺中的微痛，竟把原本的构想忘了个七八成，只余越来越急促的心跳。

 

“你看这玫瑰开得多好，正是最好的时光不是吗？”卡辛的话把她的四散的思绪又勾了回来，“只是在这美丽的夏日，万事万物都最茂盛的时候，你却为何要迫不及待地离去呢？”

 

卡辛看向她，那双黑色的眸子沉静无澜，看不出情绪。

 

她垂下眼眸，卡辛口出此言，自然是看到了放在书桌上的手册。

 

而她把手册放在那里，本来就没想着避开卡辛——倒不如说是主动送到他眼皮底下。这正是她计划的一部分：她知道卡辛是个充满征服欲的男人，为此她打算给他出一道新的题目，故意不按他安排的道路来走，以此重燃他心中那即将因为天下太平而消弭的掌控欲和好胜心……

 

她看着这座冉冉升起的新神像，看着这个只用了三次会面就成功摧毁她几千年来所得的一切的男人，苦笑一声：“陛下，大概是因为我累了，真的没有办法支撑下去了。”

 

“或者说，我很快也不需要再支撑下去了，既然时日无多，早一天请辞和晚一天请辞也差别不大不是吗？”

 

“您别这样皱着眉头看着我，我保证我能很快说完，还请您看在今后不会再有这么让您生厌的人的份上，拨冗听完这几分钟吧——”

 

“陛下，外人眼里看到的，和咱们实际上是两回事，这件事你我都清楚，咱俩都心知肚明——您娶我是为了什么，而我又为何会嫁过来。”

 

“南面的王都已经被围，城破就是不日之事了，而我，一个前政权出身的王后，在城破之时，身上的政治价值也就榨干了。”

 

“您不再需要跟我扮演恩爱夫妻了，这场戏可以就此落幕了。而我呢——因为重伤在身，也无法去演绎复仇记的剧本了。”

 

“我彻头彻尾地输了。”

 

她说着想到被羁押在监牢里，虽然没有处死但因为伤势过重一直是苟延残喘，见到她只恨恨地说“你当初在战场上要是死掉了该有多好”的塔贺拉；又想到跟在黑拉尔的领主后面，拜见她时表情恭敬，礼数完美但眼神冷漠，不知道在想什么的奥托普；再想到至今没有音讯的阿芒迪娜，原本做戏的念头便淡了几分，竟真的有些一败涂地一无所有的凄凉从心底钻出来，不由得眼眶酸涩。

 

 她在开始安排计划时觉得或有三成胜算，但此时却觉得一切缥缈虚无，只怕这点伎俩在老谋深算的卡辛面前不值一提，反而会死前再招来一场嘲讽。

 

“我知道很快我就会迎来自己的结局，那么在‘病逝’之前，出于最后的一点牵挂，想写下来罢了。”她凄然一笑。

 

“突然这样示弱可不像你的作风呢，”卡辛原本的温柔消失不见，皱起眉头逼视她，“你是在试图为塔贺拉求情吗？”

 

“并没有，”她这一次发自内心地摇摇头，“我知道您是什么样的人——您并不会惑于美色不是吗？我求情也没绝不会有用的，因为您是认定了什么事情就一定会做到的人——就像您有这么多美貌的情人，却还能一往情深地陪在我身边，正是因为您坚定地秉持着要彻底摧毁南面的念头，一刻也不忘，为此可以忍受违抗您也不美丽的我，您的心智如此坚定，又怎么会是我掉几点眼泪就放过塔贺拉的人呢。”

 

她看向纠缠在一起双色玫瑰，心下怅然，声调又低了一分：“您就当是我最后的倨傲吧——写下这本书也好，说是‘最后的结局’也好，无非都是一个已经山穷水尽的女人最后的死要面子罢了。”

 

“对，正是因为我死要面子，所以我打算——在您宣布成为天下共主，宣布‘王后病逝’前就死去。因为我只剩下这具身体了，最后一次的谢幕，我想由自己来，”她看着卡辛专注的黑眼睛，慢慢地眨了一下眼睛，抿去一丝泪意，“我想在您让医生送来毒药或是匕首之前——自己向您讨要。”

 

“这是一个放弃了刺杀计划的女人最后的心有不甘，当我已经无力掌控故事的走向时，我想把个人的结局握在自己手里——我想我的结局至少是由我决定的，而不是您。”

 

她垂下眼睑，视线已经一片模糊：“我跟您的每一次对战都输了，这最后的一次我想要赢，已经输得失去一切的我想要赢人生的最后一局，这是我最后赢您的办法了。”

 

卡辛面沉如水，只是直勾勾地盯着她，不发一语。

 

在泪眼之中，娇艳欲滴的红色玫瑰在她的眼前漫成一片血色。御苑里一片宁静，仿佛时光都停止了流动，只有她沉重的呼吸声。

 

卡辛还是板着脸不发一言，她的心一点点地沉下去——

 

真是可笑，她虽然知道自己终究会有死的一天，但她一直认为或许会是因屠杀族群而被反噬，又或者是异见的对象终于占据了上风，在政坛中将她击垮——但她却没有想过，她所效忠的对象审判她的原因是：她被强奸了，然后还把那个孩子生了下来。

 

从头到尾，她又做错了什么至于先是被怀疑忠诚，后是被指为叛国者，最后在旧政权即将倒台时落得今日的境地呢？——不过是当初没有狠下心扼死一个婴儿罢了。

 

于是她哽噎着开口道：“陛下，我能提最后一个小要求吗？微不足道的小要求。”

 

“是什么？”卡辛终于开了口。

 

“关于我的尸体——我想，葬在泽丹的身边。”她哭泣着说，“您也没有兴趣万年之后和一个厌恶的女人埋在一起吧，既然如此，就让我搁一边凉快去吧。”

 

“这不是比试，只是我的请求，希望您成全。”她躬身行礼。

 

卡辛没有阻止她的行礼而是摸着下巴，若有所思地开口道：“但根据你的记述，泽丹并不爱你，甚至他欲杀你而后快，即便这样你也要葬在他身边吗？”

 

那夜被死士围住的泽丹那张憎恶疏离的脸又浮现在她眼前，即便本意是做戏，但她此刻却真情实感地泪如雨下来：“陛下，原谅我的软弱吧——这正是人之子的贪婪和软弱啊，得不到的东西才最珍贵美丽，死到临头还怀抱早已被打破的幻想不肯放手——让我在这样的幻觉里死去吧，让我在仿佛和爱人合葬的幻梦里下葬吧。让我死前的最后一刻怀揣着‘有某个人真挚地爱过我’的幻想，在自欺欺人中咽气吧。”

 

卡辛沉默地盯着她的脸，不置可否。她抽噎了一会儿却得不到任何回音，只有飞鸟“嗖”地一声从玫瑰丛中飞过。

 

看来终究是失败了啊，她在心底惨笑一声。

 

想要改写结局的挣扎彻底被宣告是无用功，既然如此那就只能老老实实按照原本剧本走了，那么身为女主演，她最后能保持的——也只有一个体面的谢幕了。

 

至少——她还有机会提出了自己最后的要求。或许他会满足吧，她无所谓地一笑：死后之事又有谁会知道呢？她也只有带着那个永恒的疑问闭上眼睛了。

 

她吸了吸鼻子，穿过玫瑰花丛转身往回走，预备着迎接赤色的结局，名为埃琳娜的女人的终末。

 

她一边走一边落泪，视线一片模糊，她不由得加快几分脚步，想着转过这个弯后再抹泪，至少不要在这个摧毁了她一生的对手面前暴露出最后的软弱。

 

背后突然响起了急促的脚步声，她正要迈向拐角的步伐硬生生停了下来，她被猛然搂住自己腰侧的力量带得回头——

 

卡辛把她拉进自己怀里：“夫人，我对您的剧本安排不太满意，所以在这里我要向您提出我的版本——”

 

“那本手册还有1/4的位置没有写呢，停在这里结局未免可惜，”卡辛轻柔地抚摸她的脸颊，擦掉泪珠，“而且我最不满意的一点就是您要葬在前夫身边。”

 

“所以我的版本是——”卡辛的脸上翻涌着复杂的情绪，最后定格为一个自信又胜券在握的，他常有的征服者般的笑容，“埃琳娜作为卡辛的王后和巴斯韦杰的母亲，在千万年后，在卡辛身边沉睡。”

 

“在这之前，他们还有很漫长的一段时光要一起书写。”卡辛的吻落了下来，“所以——留下来吧。”

 

\-----------------fin-------------------------------------

**Note:**

*男主角原名Kafi= means Sufficient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把这个故事完结了，非常感谢大家的阅读！
> 
> 这个故事如同简介里说的，是《黑海之下》女主角个人经历的补完，所以对于没有读过黑海12/13章+番外2的朋友来说，可能因为本书的插叙和倒叙方式，在最开头会有点迷茫，我也在极力平衡已经写过的旧内容的复述与新内容的添加，希望没有给读者带来太大的困扰_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 本文其实是我个人的一个写作放飞（对，这次不像搞同人那样，是写作尝试了🤣）《赤》里面我尝试了自己想写的很多剧情梗概，以及感兴趣的元素使用。
> 
> 比如说女主角一生的经历，明线是伴随着她身边的男性的变化，而带来的地位的变更，还有一重暗线的身份的变更是“女儿”、“妻子”、“母亲”这三重女性所扮演社会角色的变更，《黑海》因为是William的故事，所以女主角出场后，和William的互动就已经是“母亲”的定位了，在《赤》里则进行了人设补完，描述了她作为“女儿”和“妻子”的另外两重身份。
> 
> 而女主角的经历和人设，则是我把喜欢的元素都糅杂了进去的集大成产物，其中的一个剧情偏好就是“反套路”：
> 
> 比如说女主角和希望之神的部分，就是反“女配不是黑化就是当一辈子无私舔狗”的套路——女主角是“嘿呀好气啊他不选我，算了算了我还能怎么样”+“有权力也蛮爽的，谁当一无所有的舔狗谁傻，你们恩爱我弄权去了”——我个人觉得，这样有点市侩的计较，反而更像是普通人也就是剧情里一直强调的“人之子”会有的行为模式：毕竟大部分人在暗恋对象选了别人后，心痛固然有，但也没有像文艺作品里那样动辄捅刀痛下杀手的吧😅；还有“身为女主角一定有默默付出从不计较的男配角”+“女主角一定会遇上真爱”+“男主一定是真爱”+“女主角一定有迫不得已的地方哪怕做坏事都是被逼的”之类的套路也是被推翻了个遍 ——没想到吧，你真爱的老公是你干弟弟+苦主🙈没想到吧，男主不是真爱🙊没想到吧，女主超狗的🙉
> 
> 此外女主角身上糅杂了很多我想要尝试和喜欢的元素，比如说超狗血的恩怨情仇啦，私生子梗、多个老公多个孩子，利益敌对的夫妻关系，明明肉体上无比亲密，但心灵上却无比疏远；男女主角狗比对演。等等，要说有什么是我最喜欢/在意的一个元素运用，就是“凝视深渊”这一章——
> 
> 我非常厌恶现在的文艺作品中主人公必须纯洁伟光正的塑造，身为主角必须是道德和行为上的完人不能有恶行。
> 
> 但人性本就是复杂的，每个人的一生中都不可能没有生出过恶念，我也非常讨厌某些小说和电视剧中女主人公明明作恶了，作者却总让配角替女主角开脱“都是不得已”、“都是被逼的”，仿佛只要说一声被逼的，就能把女主角做过的恶洗成白，甚至成了替天行道；仿佛只要不说这是恶行，那么女主角便没有作恶，于是就出现了非常精神分裂的景象：编剧一边通过配角夸女主角的高洁、“出淤泥而不染”，但观众看到的却是女主角作恶起来压根不输反派——对我说的就是宫斗小说《甄嬛传》（电视剧已经把甄嬛洗白很多了——把许多女主角做过的恶事分给了配角们。而小说基本上就是大家都在害人大家都在堕胎，别人都是十恶不赦佛口蛇心，就女主角总是“被逼无奈只是自保”，双重标准让人恶心）
> 
> 所以动笔的时候我就想写一个不单薄的不伟人的有欲念的，甚至反常规的女主角——她甚至可以说是恶的，而她的恶也并不是“被逼无奈”。于是就有了这样的故事。但细心的读者也能发现，本文主要是女主角视角的POV，在女主角视角的前提下，让她承认自己做过的恶是挺困难的——毕竟每个人都有着替自己辩解的心理。（当然，最后女主角也基本上承认了自己是恶的，“食得咸鱼抵得渴”、“出来混总是要还的”——大概是身为作者的我真的很讨厌一边嘤嘤嘤“我都是被逼的”一边作恶起来比谁都老练的某些女性形象）
> 
> 于是我又没忍住进行了一次写作挑战（对，还是挑战了😆）：即在全文都是女主角POV的情况下，在她作为叙事者会在立场上天然偏向自己的情况下，怎么塑造出女主角的多面性呢？于是我安排了配角作为叙述的补充——
> 
> 通过这样的对比，读者可以看到，在女主角认为是“天作之合成人之美”的婚姻底下，是布兰达的血海深仇；在女主角觉得“自己仁至义尽”、“是前夫贪得无厌”的道德高地上、是儿子眼中的“父亲才是尽责的人”、“女主角的偏爱偏私”……
> 
> 在这样的描写手法下，我希望能带给读者一个完整的女主角：每一个POV都是真实的她，但也都是不完整的她，只有结合起来读才能窥见这个角色真实的所作所为和她的内心。
> 
> （布兰达的塑造本来是想和女主角作为对应的：两人都是受害人，布兰达在被侮辱后选择了荡妇羞辱来彻底击垮同样是强奸受害人的女主角，但这一点碍于篇幅和我个人的笔力并没有能很好的表达出来。）
> 
> 虽然在《黑》的后记里说，女主角的人设基本上源于DND世界观的框架，但其实就女主角本身的狗血故事而言，DND的元素在本作淡得几乎没有——说白了，更像是一出低配魔幻雷雨😜（要不是女主角经历多个男性及生子的时间跨度太长，加上不同世界间穿梭的魔幻，导致本作不得不加上魔幻的基调，其实是完全可以剥离魔幻只把本文当成古装雷雨来看的😝）
> 
> 至于男主角对女主角的感情，以及男主角在结尾为什么会采取这样的行动，首先可以盖章的是——绝对不是突然间真爱上脑。男女主角间的感情各位读者可以见仁见智，但如果让我身为创作者来说一说的话，我只能说，在男女主角的关系中，含有“爱”的部分，大概只是1%~5%左右吧。这也是我个人反套路的一个玩笑（“政治联姻出真爱”？——打扰了女主角，没给你准备这个剧本——这可是配角的戏份）
> 
> （至于男主角的心境，还是很建议有兴趣的读者可以去读一读《黑海》的番外2，大概就能猜出男主角为什么会在最后做出这样的决定了——其实女主角最后的话也进行了暗示）
> 
> 至于男女主角未来的走向——身为作者当然是欢迎读者们去想象，笔下的人物在我敲下‘fin’的那一刻就不再属于我了，我也并不想断言男女主角究竟会是BE还是HE，如果一定要我说的话——我只能说如果女主角和男主角如果始终维持这样的微妙的平衡和对抗的话，那或许还真的能对演很长一段时间🤔（从某种层面上来说，男女主角的相处模式大概就是《沉淀之褐》的升级版吧——“全员恶人”。）
> 
> 本文中的出场角色不少，但有些则压根没有起名，全是用职务代称——无他，懒耳。🤣
> 
> 要说在这一盆狗血中有谁笑到最后，其实不是男主角（虽然他很接近完胜了）也不是女主角，本文可以说并没有“从头笑到最后的天选之子”。
> 
> （在原设中男主角的人设是和女主角相似的，比起其他的“天生贵胄”，两人都是发于微末，一路不择手段奋斗上位的，卡辛在从无到有的奋斗过程中也付出了包括🌻在内的代价，但是动笔的时候写着写着……忘了😅只在结尾处点了一下）
> 
> 要说在写作过程中有什么没想到的：
> 
> ①大概就是本来以为5万字能搞定，结果还是一不小心写了9万多字，差一点超过本体的《黑海之下》（我当初哪来的自信说‘可能也就5万写完吧’😆）这还是不得不删除了关于女主角的两任丈夫的构想之后——原设还有女主角在人世间又经历了两任丈夫，最后才回到卡辛身边的种种剧情（不能再写了，再写就玛丽苏了.jpg——本文部分关于女主角丈夫的构想改为写成女主角和William互动，或是没有写出来：譬如女主角被审讯的经历——其实只是又想让女主角装逼说一句“历史将证明我无罪”🙈）
> 
> ②其实女主角有四任丈夫和若干情人——这个设定本来出于是“好啦女主角，终于到了你的个人故事，来给你炖大鱼大肉！”的想法——结果全篇撒狗血的密度比炖肉多太多了orz（怎么回事，一定是键盘有问题.jpg）
> 
>  （以及考虑到故事重心，最后的成文还删去了女主角和其他“被收容异常”间关于“人类信仰”和“时代神秘程度”的讨论，Camorot线的部分与此相关的设定删减😥）
> 
> 《赤》和《黑》一样，都是我“玩得很开心”的作品，非常感谢你的阅读，让我们下次再见，至于本文，或许会有PWP番外，也有可能没有——咕咕咕.jpg（鸽子王绝不认输，我追加了一个番外！——2019.6.28）
> 
> (至于下一个原创作品，或许会是把某篇旧文重写后发出吧，那将会是一个没有《赤》这么跳脱的作品（在？改旧文计划有安排了吗？）)
> 
> 非常感谢看到这里的你💗


	9. 番外：春风又绿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再一起去踏青吧，这一次，她或许会带上一匹绿毛黑眼的骏马……

 ------------------------------------

 

隔壁的房间里传来婴儿的哭声，她抬了抬眉毛，依旧岿然不动。

 

紧接着响起了奶妈和保姆急促零碎的脚步声，还有安抚的哼歌和低语，在这些叽叽喳喳的声音中，婴儿的哭声渐渐止住了。

 

她慢慢走向梳妆台，屋内没有侍女——她的丈夫非常紧张“产后虚弱”的她的身体，曾经让侍女寸步不离地守在她房间里，但她在床上躺到医生说她“已经好得差不多”之后，还是让侍女跟从前一样，在屋外守着，非传唤别来打扰她。

 

自从她和丈夫结婚以来，一直是这样的，倒不是她不喜欢被人服侍的感觉，实际上她未婚前的娘家也是一方豪强，自小便锦衣玉食惯了。而是她无法忍受那些侍女们的吹捧——她们从她婚后，一直到现在生下女儿后，每每恭维她时，总要三句不离她丈夫对她的恩爱。

 

她听得实在是无比厌恶，可又不能发作——她在外人眼里确实是个和丈夫伉俪情深的妻子，连她的丈夫也是这么认为的——所以她绝不能在侍女们恭维她夫妻恩爱的时候发作。但人的忍耐和伪装终究是有限的，为了避免自己听到太多吹捧之词大动肝火进而暴露，她只能选择主动远离侍女。

 

侍女们当她是仁慈和害羞——一般的贵族夫人，让侍女服侍更衣洗浴是常事，但她却总是拒绝，除非昏过去失去意识的情况下，她总是自己一个人清理身体——但她的丈夫却没在意过这样的小节，有时候交合后他又有要事匆匆离开，则让侍女帮她清理，于是反而进一步让侍女们确信她是在害羞——因为她们看到的是凌乱不洁的床榻与浑身精斑咬痕的她，就愈发确信这位贵族夫人只想一个人洗浴是出于害羞，进而更加恭维起她和丈夫间恩爱情深来。

 

更多的时候，她是被丈夫抱进浴室，温柔地替她擦洗身体的——她已经在先前的性事中被手臂粗长的阳物抽插得头昏脑涨腰酸脚软，即便没有失去意识也软成一条芝士，除了任人摆布之外什么都做不出来。

 

从这点上来说，她的丈夫倒确实表里如一——不止是在外人眼中对她一往情深，在无人可知的婚姻内部也对她细心呵护，疼爱有加。

 

有些时候她望着他眼中的深情与关切，即便恨极了他，也不得不承认他确实是个理想的模范丈夫。

 

如果换了别家的小姐，能和这样忠贞的丈夫结婚，一定过着十分幸福的生活吧，但她做不到。不止是做不到爱上他，就连在他的面前伪装成挚爱的妻子，都已经竭尽全力疲惫不堪，哪怕是面对明知是无辜的刚生下来的女儿，她心里都时刻翻涌着不能为外人道的，滔天的恨意——

 

因为那是强奸的产物啊，这桩婚姻从头到尾，她都并不情愿。

 

她正出着神，却突然听得门外传来一阵响动，有侍女和男仆喊着“老爷”的声音，她忙回过身来，对着镜子挤出一个温婉又期待的笑容——就像个真正深爱丈夫的妻子那样。

 

这座大宅子的男主人，她的丈夫下班回来了。

 

她听到熟悉的脚步声在隔壁响起，以往丈夫下班回来后第一件事是来到房间里亲亲她的脸颊，问她一天过得如何，在他们结婚千年终于有了女儿以后，丈夫回来时第一件事变成了先看女儿。

 

她起身踱步走向隔壁的婴儿房，便见到一个绿发的男人正抱着个同样发色的婴儿逗弄着，那婴儿不哭不闹，伸出肥壮的小手臂一个劲地想要揪父亲的头发。男人便任由女婴揪着自己的一络头发，嘴里笑语：“阿芒迪娜可真不得了！将来一定是个骁勇的女侠！就跟领主一样！”

 

“领主”两个字如同在她心头猛地扎了一针，但结婚多年来，丈夫自然不可避免地会频频提到他的顶头上司，于是潜移默化听了这么多年后，她面对这个词竟也能习惯地保持微笑了。

 

在很久之前，领主指的是她的父亲，这块土地的主人，现在则指的是让整个黑暗世界臣服的新王的重臣，她丈夫的上司，黑水南的领主埃琳娜殿下。

 

丈夫转身看见她含笑倚在门边，忙把孩子交给保姆，笑着走过来：“今天在家还好吗？”说着话他也不避人，当着仆人的面搂住了她的腰，她则顺势搂住了对方的脖子。

 

两人的鼻子碰在一起，轻轻地磨蹭，她看见那双玄色眼睛里显而易见的爱意和欲望，接下来的一切都是顺理成章的——

 

丈夫一把将她拦腰抱了起来，给心领神会的仆人们丢下一句：“待会儿把晚饭送到卧室。”就一个后踢关上了主卧的门。

 

丈夫把她放在床上，一下就解开了她裙子的系带。她故作不满地嘟囔一声，但却没有阻拦。

 

丈夫的脑袋埋在她的胸口，大口地含吮起来，他口齿不清地笑道：“唔，怎么这么多，你今天没有喂女儿吗？”她低头看向嘴角渗出一丝乳汁的男人，露出一个魅惑的笑：“因为要留给你呀……”

 

实际上她根本不乐意亲自哺乳女儿，都推说自己产后虚弱正在吃药，怕乳汁的成分对孩子不好，把哺育全权交给乳母和保姆。

 

丈夫听到这句话，脸上便露出得意又热切的笑来，他的手指伸进她的内裤里，灵活地揉搓起来，她太习惯被这个男人爱抚和插入了，嘤咛一声后腰就软了下来。

 

丈夫心满意足地大口吮吸着她的乳汁，含混地嘟囔：“你就是太小心了，这没什么药味嘛，可以给女儿吃的，孩子还是吃母乳更好……”他一边说着一边猴急地去扯自己的裤子，一根青筋虬结的性器就弹了出来，“啪”地一声打在她的小腹上，龟头渗出的情液把她光洁的小腹蹭得湿漉漉的一片。

 

“舔舔我好不好，布兰达？”丈夫一边爱抚着她的脸庞一边问，实际上则没有给她选择的机会——他抖了抖身体，发出一种肌肉和骨骼生长的“咯吱咯吱”声，往床下一站，紧接着就变成了一匹高大的骏马，浑身肌肉虬结，彰显着澎湃的生命力。

 

丈夫侧了身子转向她，眼里是表露无遗的情欲暗示，她眯起眼睛，坐在床上把头凑过去，熟练地含住了那根因为马化之后变得更加粗长的阳物。

 

她的丈夫是个爱干净的男人，但马本身的气味是无论怎么样清洗都洗不掉的，他又没往那话儿上喷香水，于是猛然冲入她鼻腔的膻味就更为明显，她眨了眨眼睛把眼角的湿意逼回去，开始伺候起那根马的阳物来。

 

先是伸出舌头去爱抚前面那个正不断渗出膻腥液体的小孔，如同吃奶的婴儿般用力压着龟头用力含吮，这便足以让她的丈夫发出愉悦的哼声了；但这一点小手段是不足够彻底取悦他的，于是她在把柱头泌出的前列腺液都换成了自己的唾液之后，松开了口移向那她根本不能完全吞下，只能吮吸一侧的阴囊，她用鼻子蹭了蹭那两个硕大的球体，而它们拍在她脸上发出轻轻的“啪啪”声，私处又硬又多的耻毛刮得她娇嫩的脸颊痒痒的，她轻轻地咬住一侧的球体，用手去捏另一处，在听到丈夫满足地长出一口气，喃喃：“布兰达……”后，她才转移阵地，用自己的舌头在丈夫的阳具上画线，从阴囊一直舔到柱头。

 

丈夫的玄色眼睛看向她，里面是情欲和柔情，她却恨不得咬断他这根有手臂粗长的玩意。

 

要是咬断了，他就不会在待会把它捅进她的花穴里，那阳物极长，每次捅进去以后她都觉得自己是被串在长枪上的人形肉串，只能被他拿起来在情欲的火海里灼烧，她除了跪爬着像只母狗一样高撅臀部，忍受来自身后山呼海啸般的冲击以外什么都做不到，几乎是被那根马屌推着，在地板上挣扎着爬行，然后又被穿回去，在抽插的拉出和推进间顶得移动，小腹上顶出一个明显的轮廓，而身为主人的她则只能在失去理智的，说不清是愉悦到极点还是惧怕到极点的浪潮中，哭着在地面上爬行。

 

她从第一次见到这根粗长的阳物就恨不得咬断那玩意。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

城破了，父亲和哥哥都被杀了，最小的弟弟跌跌撞撞地冲进她的房间要拉着她一起逃跑，但弟弟还没来得及说完话，投诚者就骤然在他背后出现，在她撕心裂肺的叫声里一刀砍了下去——

 

弟弟双目圆睁，像是还不明白发生了什么，他的脑袋滴溜溜地地板上滚了一圈，最后停在被投降者们按住的她面前。

 

匕首被打落在地，投降者一脚踩在她的手腕上，在她和弟弟呆滞的对视中，衣料撕裂的声音传来——

 

她凄惨地叫起来：“你们这群叛徒！下贱的蛆虫！你们怎么敢——”她的话还没说完，脸上就重重地挨了一记，打得她眼冒金星差点晕过去。

 

她的衣服全都被扯了下来，还带着她弟弟的血的粗糙手指猴急地磨蹭过她的胸脯，揉搓起她的乳珠来——那是不带任何柔情只有兽欲的姿势。

 

一双手抬起她的下巴，色情的目光在她身上逡巡：“啧，想不到领主家的小姐，和你爸长得一点也不像，漂亮多了——”

 

“是我最喜欢的粉色！”另一个投降者粗鲁地笑起来，开始解自己的腰带。

 

她心里惊恐万分，即将成人的她并不是不知道接下来会发生什么——家里手足几个并不是同母，譬如小弟的生母就是父亲某次征战后带回来的女俘。那个女俘在生下小弟之后逮着空子逃跑了，再也没有人见过她。

 

“等一下，”忽然有个声音响起，一双手挡在脱裤子的人前，也是个像头目的人，“外面已经围城多日，我们不如把这个女人献上去，更能展示我们的诚意。”

 

“对，我听说那个将军男女通吃。”

 

叛军们犹豫了一下，旋即点头找来了绳子。

 

在捆绑她时，他们让绳子在她的蜜穴间横亘而过，粗糙的麻绳摩擦着她最娇嫩最脆弱的部位，负责捆绑的叛军见到这个作品露出一个亵玩的得意微笑。

 

她浑身战栗，用怨恨的目光扫过在场所有人的脸，虽然他们没有堵住她的嘴，但她却不敢骂一句——她也不是没见过辱骂和反抗的女俘，但其下场是父亲抄起刀砍掉了对方的头，或者暴怒中掐死了对方，让人抬出一具舌头吐得老长的尸体。

 

她的安静被叛军理解为知情识趣，那个开口阻止的人摸了摸她的脸：“对，小姐，你就这样乖乖地待着，好好替我们去取悦将军，这样你自己也不用吃苦，知道了吗？”

 

他们找来一块门板，像是放贡品一样把她放在门板上，然后抬着朝外走去。

 

以往富丽堂皇的家中蹿起了黑烟，油灯被打翻在地，灼烧着锦绣辉煌的地毯，四处都是投诚者翻找财宝的笑声，她看到自己的侍女被叛军拖向了路旁的草丛里，尖叫着：“不——小姐——不！”

 

投诚者们就这样一路抬着她走出家门，走过城中主干道，沿着城寨的正门走向敌军，一路上未死的市民聚集在道旁，无数双眼睛在她赤裸的身体上贪婪地打量着，发出不再掩饰的讥笑声。

 

要是父亲还在，她早就一鞭子抽过去了。但父亲和兄弟们……现在都成了叛军手里攥着的一个个人头。她猛地闭上眼睛，阻止自己的眼泪流出来。

 

她被推到营帐的地毯上跪着，抬起头去看坐在正中的，围城的敌军的将领，这个新出现的统治者手底下的将军战无不胜，已经为那个从众神山岭降落到黑暗世界的新陛下荡平了许多不愿意服从的地区，而她父亲所在的黑水之北是最后一块。

 

那个将军和她一样是黑发黑眼，是二十多岁女性的相貌，面对她含恨的眼神露出一个笑容。这就是导致她满门血案的罪魁祸首，也是准备要把她带走的强盗，她恶狠狠地盯了回去。

 

她用自己的生命发誓，但凡有一口气，必定要把今日所有的凶手都杀光！她发誓，一定要让他们经历自己所感受到的痛苦！特别是这个首恶，这个和她同为女人的将军，她诅咒她会得到跟她一样的羞辱！她诅咒这个下令围城的女人！

 

将军清了清嗓子正要开口，她突然眼前一黑，隔了几秒才反应过来，自己不是突然被打昏，而是有件披风兜头盖脸地罩在了身上，她还没从裸身游街的耻辱感中反应过来，只是怔怔地抬起头，下意识地看向那张凑近的，有着绿色头发黑色眼睛的年轻男人的脸。

 

这时候将军的说话声传来了：“安德里，你先带着小姐下去安置。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她又变成了一如既往的跪爬在床上的姿势，忍受着手臂粗长的阳物在自己体内抽插，下身湿漉漉一片，床单都被浸透了，传来一股淡淡的骚味，她不看也知道，这具太习惯被马操弄的身体已经尿了出来。

 

安德里伴随着抽插的韵律，一声又一声地唤她的名字，她只是哼哼唧唧几声以示回应。

 

像他这样的混血儿，最低贱不过，若是父亲还在时，她是一个正眼都不会给他的。更不要说竟然让她委身一匹马！

 

但父亲已经死了……兄弟们也都被砍掉了头……因此在他的帐篷里，面对他说着“当年小姐上街赈济的时候，曾经给过人群中的我一袋金币”时，她心里生出一股嘲讽的好笑：自己不知赈济过多少次平民，施舍过多少乞食的黔首，怎么会记得一个蓬头垢面混血儿？

 

但这个混血儿已经成了将军的二把手，而她却再也不是“领主家的大小姐”，如今两人地位虽然还是天差地别，但却掉了个个儿，他是云端而她跌落泥潭。

 

她想起男人替自己解开绳索时喉结的耸动，又想到他和将军间的眼神交流，她如今无权无兵又不擅长武艺，但一闭上眼睛就仿佛能看到小弟那双死不瞑目的眼睛……

 

她只有一种办法来让自己活下来，也只有活下来，才能以图来日，她闭上眼睛颤抖起来，她听见自己的声音，带着柔弱和迷茫，是惹人怜爱的脆弱：“我真的很害怕……安德里……”

 

“别怕，我在这里。”男人的怀抱拢了过来。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“宝贝儿。”男人的声音在耳畔响起，她这才回过神来，发现自己倚在安德里怀中，变回人形的对方温柔地抚摸着她光裸的脊背。

 

即便她再如何厌恶这场婚事，身体也早已在千年的驯化中习惯甚至依赖对方的肉体，拜倒于他的技艺了。于是她也像个被喂饱了的妻子那样，伏在丈夫怀里撩拨他的乳头，发出一声疑问的：“嗯？”

 

“今天领主殿下跟我说，想收养阿芒迪娜……”丈夫的脸上是显而易见的小心翼翼，忖度着她的神情。她十分熟悉这样的表情——只要她说一个“不”字，她的丈夫哪怕是冒着违抗陛下的风险也会拒绝。

 

阿芒迪娜，她和安德里间唯一的孩子，是他们结婚后千年，她流产了二十五次后得到的孩子。

 

频繁的性爱自然少不了怀孕，但她憎恶极了每夜骑在她身上挺腰的男人——这样卑贱的男性，若她还是“黑水北领主的千金”时，是绝不会选择与之交往的，更别说共度春宵甚至让对方内射了；她也不希望有孩子来拖累她的计划，所以那些健康的胚胎没有一个能活下来。

 

直到第二十六次，她那段日子气血亏空，再堕胎怕是有生命危险，为了不在收拾完所有的仇人前就因为堕胎而死掉，她只能生了下来。

 

丈夫对于这个唯一的孩子爱若珍宝，而那个摧毁她家庭的女人的阴影也一如既往地紧随着她——“阿芒迪娜”这个名字是丈夫请求领主起的，当时他们正在会客厅里，而会客厅和这整栋大宅，都是领主为了褒奖自己忠诚的下属命令工匠精心修建的，豪华程度不逊于埃琳娜自己的宫殿。

 

她就是在仇人的注视下，强忍着心头的滴血，含笑说自愿嫁给另一个胁从犯；在仇人的安排下大办婚事；住进仇人赏赐的房子；日常的吃穿用度奇珍异宝一半是仇人的恩赐，一半是丈夫为了讨她欢喜搜集的；就连这个孩子的名字也要打上那个女人的烙印……

 

呵，她多半是死了丈夫和儿子后空虚寂寞，所以移情别家的女婴。

 

不过这样也好……她自己实在是不知道该用何等心态去对待那个茫然又好奇地看着她，有着丈夫的头发和自己的双眼的女孩。

 

“唔……我想也挺好的，我现在身体不好，实在是没法照顾阿芒迪娜，领主愿意疼爱她再好不过。”她伏在丈夫的怀里，乖巧地笑了。

 

丈夫心疼地亲亲她的额头：“没事，阿芒迪娜并不是从此离开咱们俩了，你我想看随时都能去看，而且领主上次带孩子你也见过了，十分细致用心，阿芒迪娜回来后胖了一圈。”

 

她伏在对方坚实的怀抱里，盘算着如何继续吹枕头风让他把目前仅剩的还活着的那个投诚者杀掉。

 

在持续千年的枕头风、泪眼和暗示下，当初那些背叛了父亲并抓住她的头目，她借着被自己迷惑的丈夫手挨个清理掉了——这个卑贱的混血儿是领主最信赖的二把手，他的职权意外地好用。

 

到最后就剩那个女人了，她一定要让这个叫埃琳娜女人体会到自己当初所受的痛苦——

 

她不止要她死，更要她身败名裂、如同当初自己一样，在大庭广众下蒙羞后死去。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

她看到埃琳娜那张因为震惊而微微颤抖、以往的威严和镇定一扫而空的脸，心里涌出无限的快意来——

 

终于，终于等到了这一天，她吃的一切苦头，在仇人身下承欢的那些日月终于走到了终点，她得到最甘美的结果。

 

她入宫的一路上都听见市民在议论国君最宠信的臣子埃琳娜背叛的消息，他们绘声绘色地描述她和敌方将领私通生子的故事——这其中当然有她的助力。不过更要感谢战场上每一双眼睛。

 

听到这个消息的时候她几乎要大笑起来，在此刻成功实施了计划之后却又有些怅然的不值得来——太容易了，而埃琳娜也太愚蠢了。

 

看来命运是最终站在她这边的，埃琳娜蠢得没有杀死那个私生子，这样无论是“通奸”还是“强奸”，人们无疑都会选择相信前者，而就在刚才，她从埃琳娜的惊慌里判断出——

 

应该是后者。

 

若不是顾忌着门后或许有陛下的眼睛，她几乎要当场笑出来，感谢命运，这没有理智的存在竟然对埃琳娜降下了和她所经历过的一样待遇的惩罚，而愚蠢的埃琳娜没有杀死那个孩子。

 

若她不是黑暗世界的子民，这会儿一定要说一声“感谢上帝！”了。

 

“他这样爱你……我以为你也爱他……”她听见埃琳娜颤抖的声音响起。

 

眼前又浮现出那个绿发黑眼，总是带着热情看向她的男人。她忽然想到他听到自己的枕头风后为难但又最终答应的表情，想到他被秘密审讯机构带走前，回过头来跟她说的最后一句话：“别担心，没有什么大事。”心里不知怎么地有一刻揪紧了。

 

她对当初投诚者们的恨意，他多少是知道的，而他也知道领主想要通过用旧人统治旧地的方式来安抚民众，但他还是顺从了她泪眼中的请求，在杀死她的仇敌和维持区域间的安定间努力平衡着。

 

她即便有着滔天的恨意，也不得不承认他在这一千多年中切切实实是个无可挑剔，堪比陛下的好丈夫，也是个独一无二的好父亲。

 

她在嫁给他后，起初还担心他或许会在婚姻中途移情别恋和其他女人打得火热，为她的复仇计划带来阻碍。

 

但他从没有过，她从不需要担心别的女人成为婚姻的阻碍，即便流产了二十五次，她的丈夫也没有领回一个别的女人生的孩子。

 

她和阿芒迪娜至始至终是他捧在左右手心上的珍宝。

 

就如同眼前这个紧紧地揪着她领口的埃琳娜，她也不得不承认对方是个尽职尽责的养母——若是阿芒迪娜养在她膝下，或许会成为第二个三哥吧——因为生母怨恨父亲又不得不顺从，而夹在中间两头为难最后养成一个阴郁的性子，绝无如今这样的爽朗明快。

 

但她怎么能忘记恨呢？怎么能忘记正是眼前这个女人造成她家破人亡的凶手，而和她睡在同一张床上的丈夫正是胁从犯啊！

 

她正是无数个夜晚都靠逼迫自己咀嚼那血色的一天，才能抵挡住安德里的柔情的侵蚀，以免自己在一千年的宠爱和呵护中，被麻痹得放弃仇恨……

 

爱意的力量是如此的强大，和恨意一起拉扯着她，她就像案板上的面团，被两种对立的感情揉搓着，在这样的深渊中摇摆，数次几乎不能听到自己的心音——

 

但是好在这一切都要结束了，在爱战胜恨之前，在她举手投降的前一刻就可以结束了。

 

她又舔了一下后槽牙，那里卡着个小小的胶囊，在唾液的浸泡下已经快融化了。

 

她听见自己尖利的声音响起，是千年的怨恨凝成的寒冰。

 

真可惜，要不是顾忌着陛下在看，她真想尽情地辱骂这个女人，把最后诅咒送给她。

 

埃琳娜的手颤抖着靠近她的脸，显然是要给她催吐，她用尽全力踹向对方的膝盖，埃琳娜一个踉跄，但她的举动却让自己本就已经如同有火在烧的心肺间又是一阵刺痛，她“哇”地一声，只见到光滑的地板上又开出了一朵血色的玫瑰，而地砖上映出的人脸则因为痛苦扭曲着，生命在以肉眼可见的速度流逝。

 

她的血色的结局。

 

名为布兰达的女人的一生就到这里了，死亡从不是什么遥远的事情……窗外的街道上，已经随处可听到对这个凶手，这个“叛国者、婊子”的咒骂声，只是不能看到埃琳娜的结局，她多少还是有点遗憾的。

 

她用尽最后的力气抬起头，但视线已经模糊不清，眼前仿佛是她最憎恶的埃琳娜，又仿佛是她暌违多年的闺中密友……

 

她的眼前开始漫上黑色的斑点，光影一块一块碎裂，有人朝她伸出手——

 

好像是和她关系最亲密的小弟，父亲带着全家出门打猎的时候，年纪尚幼的小弟也挽了张小弓，兴致勃勃地骑着匹小马跑到她面前：“姐姐，快过来啊！”

 

“姐姐！你看我射中了一只兔子！快来看啊！”小弟得意的声音在耳边响起，她也轻笑着策马扬鞭赶了过去。

 

那时候春光正好，灿烂的阳光在五彩缤纷的草场上慷慨地散播着自己的恩泽，也为她明艳、娇纵的脸镀上一层金边。

 

她是黑水之北领主的独女，是这块土地上最尊贵的大小姐，她不必为了生计发愁，也从不知道苦难为何物，因为前方的生活，和先前她度过的岁月一样，将是明媚和恣意的。

 

……再一起去踏青吧，或许这一次，她可以带上一匹绿毛黑眼的骏马，他有着最稳妥的脚步，从不撅蹄子，在他的背上，她从不需要担心倾覆的危机，只要恣意地享受他提供的旅程和宠爱……

 

“来了！”她听见自己的声音。

 

\-----------fin-------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

这个番外本来想在昨天就发布的，但是因为太忙咕了一天，而本来想写的pwp在敲打键盘的过程中，也不知不觉变成了这样的故事。

 

布兰达的故事在番外进行了补充，某种层面上，她是作为女主角的一个对立面而进行描写的，但是囿于我个人的笔力，不知道后记中提及的原构思是否能很好地传达给读者们。

 

但无论如何布兰达的故事到这里就结束了，再多言就都是赘言了，就如同本文一样，在这个番外之后可以说是完善了（——意思是鸽子就此飞走了，应该不会再有新的番外了——这句话大概不会吃书【笑】），剩下的应该是艺术想象的留白了。

 

再次感谢各位读者❤

 

（所以直到写完也没有写办公室play，而且车速十分缓慢，嘿呀这个键盘怎么回事啊.jpg【笑】）


End file.
